


Beyond the Magic: Full Drive

by RogueDevlin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffiness all around, Friendship/Love, Just a little action, Lesbian Sex, Magical Pregnancy, NanoFate - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex Magic, Slice of Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueDevlin/pseuds/RogueDevlin
Summary: After the events in StrikerS, Fate will have to cope with the things that drive her life. She will take a deep look into her life, her family and her job and what she wants out of all of it.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Comments: 96
Kudos: 72





	1. Doubts Assault

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on ff.net  
> 

"Nanoha, what are we?"

_I could barely mumble these words. It is unbelievable the amount of strength that I had to gather to dare ask that to the woman who has been my life for the last years. I would rather face hundreds of androids than voice my deepest thoughts, but there was no going back now. It had to be now or never._

* * *

It was just a regular lazy Friday night at the Takamachi Residence in Midchilda. As regular as they come when both the blonde and the red-haired mages were able to be home at the same time after an exhausting week... or sometimes two or three in the case of the Enforcer. Fate's schedule was so much more irregular than Nanoha's for so many reasons, but could be boiled into one. Her job.

Despite that, Nanoha had never been one to give her heat due to her job. She encouraged her and supported her. Fate was certain about that, even though she also knew that she tried to keep their life as normal as possible when the three of them were together. Family home-cooked dinner if Fate was home was a given. Vivio would tell Fate everything that happened to her at school, everything she had learned and about her new friends too, and Nanoha would listen to them again as if it was the first time hearing them. Birthdays and holidays were sometimes a little more complicated since Fate’s schedule was as unpredictable as it was erratic. Four-day itineraries could easily become ten. Vacations with three of them seemed like a myth. 

Fate may never have said anything but she knew Nanoha went the extra mile making sure she didn't feel left out despite the time she wasn't around. And yet Fate recognized she was missing out, not only on Vivio, but with Nanoha as well. 

She knew it very well and the more she thought about it the more she kept losing herself in that line of thinking. Fate watched as the last rays of sunlight battled through the intermittent drizzle tapping almost imperceptibly on the window of their bedroom, bringing a twilight atmosphere to it when Fate, not being able to take it anymore, had finally broken the silence with her intempestive question.

The brunette just addressed was deep-nosed buried in a very retro tactical air-defense book that was long due back to the Infinite Library when Fate's soft voice brought her back to their room.

"What do you mean, Fate-chan?" Nanoha answered happily, as she tried and failed to meet Fate's shy averted gaze. "Besides being the Aces? What kind of question is that? You are an Enforcer, a quite successful one I may add, and I'm an Aerial Instructor. I thought you knew that," she answered in her usual cheerful tone.

Fate barely half-laughed, shifting uneasy in the cozy window corner seat she had installed for them a few months ago, trying in vain to find a more comfortable position. Her discomfort certainly came from not knowing how to follow up on the conversation she had just opened the door to and not her sitting choice, but she tried anyway.

The window corner was actually a comfortable spot for them and she loved spending time there, reading mostly. A habit she had picked up over the time. Each night both of them, after putting Vivio to sleep, would go back to their room and read a bit before sleeping. Nine times out ten Nanoha would join her and cuddle up with her in that spot and Fate would then serve as her personal life-size pillow.

Today it was that one day out of ten where Nanoha was not magnetically attached to Fate. For some reason, Nanoha would almost always be close to her. As far as Fate was aware, the concept of personal space was simply nonexistent for Nanoha when it came to her, and she didn’t mind at all. On the contrary, Fate deeply enjoyed having Nanoha close, though sometimes having her so close meant she found herself overthinking and overfeeling. And then, she would hack down those thoughts deliberately, but it was becoming harder to do so until something inside her finally had decided to cross that invisible line that was drowning her from within.

 _You really are that innocent, Nanoha,_ Fate thought to herself, with a deep breath.

Oddly enough, there was a silver lining. Nanoha did not not consider Fate a workaholic. She knew she was the hopeless workaholic. Even with Fate’s difficult schedule, they were fundamentally different in one thing. The moment Fate entered their home, her job stayed outside. Nanoha’s work followed her everywhere. She would be always thinking about new plans and tactics to better prepare her students. She had a restless mind for action.

So, Nanoha’s answer did not entirely surprise Fate. She actually half expected it. Only someone like Nanoha could answer such a question, associating it to both their jobs. With a sudden impulse of confidence, she turned to meet those blue ranging to violet eyes, depending on the light and, most importantly, her mood; those eyes she never got tired of watching, and clearing her voice added: "I meant about us."

Nanoha set aside the book, carefully placing it in her nightstand before turning her full attention to Fate. This conversation seemed like serious stuff. She could read that much in her eyes. It was so unnatural of Fate to be the one to start a conversation, especially one of this kind. It was usually she, Nanoha, the one who brought up the occasional serious matters.

"We are a family," she answered immediately, not only effortlessly but also boasting a wide smile. 

Fate smiled back. There was something warm inside her every time she heard Nanoha, or anyone for that matter, refer to them as the Takamachi family. Nonetheless, lately something bothered her more and more. And that feeling not only made her uneasy, it had started to make her very distracted and confused. Lately, her thoughts were being endlessly consumed by questions and that questions followed her in her dreams and her daydreams as well. Desires and fears that could not be turned off.

"Yes… we are a family, but… what does that mean?" Fate insisted.

Nanoha blinked twice, while a series of images fast-forwarded in her mind. She knew what it was like to belong to a family. She had her parents, Momoko and Shirō, and her siblings, Kyoya and Miyuki. Memories of the five of them at Midori-ya, the family's restaurant back in Uminari, where they shared birthday parties and all sorts of celebrations with friends, came to her mind. 

Even if she had always felt a little out, she loved her family dearly and knew that was her family. They had always supported her, and she knew she could count on them even if they were, literally, living in different worlds. 

Musing about what a family meant, now, she looked at the woman in front of her, whom, even before Vivio came along, had become her family as well. One formed by her. It was a fact that she had never had to give much thought about since everything had happened so smoothly. It was a good number of years now that they had been living together, in one way or another. The way Fate seamlessly stepped-in to share parenthood for Vivio had only strengthened that idea of family.

 _Why was Fate having doubts now?_ Nanoha mused to herself, as she tried to find a specific answer for Fate's question.

"Well, it means... that we take care of each other, that we build a home for Vivio..."

Nanoha's words were suddenly interrupted by a projection of the TSAB's communication screen that appeared in front of them, sounding the alert warning. 

Fate was immediately required back at her base, since a new lead had been discovered in the latest case she was following. There was no time to lose if she wanted to pick up the trail of the perpetrators. Fate started getting ready as soon as she heard the alert. 

Visibly annoyed, completely unlike her usual self, Fate grunted under her breath as soon as the communication screen disappeared and struggled while putting on her jacket, and tying the laces of her boots at the same time. That notification could not have come any less mistimed.

Nanoha watched her in diligent silence. A quiet façade that did not reveal at all the thoughts that raced in her mind. Fate had doubts, it was obvious. Something worried her and, probably for the first time since their lives led the same path, she felt unable to read what those once-sad eyes were trying to tell her.

"Be safe, Fate-chan, we will continue this conversation when you get back. I promise." 

Nanoha softly placed her hand on the taller woman's shoulder and slowly slid her arm down Fate's arm, stopping mid-arm to give her a subtle tug before drawing her in close for a long hug. 

There was a special involuntary inflexion in Nanoha's voice that could soothe Fate like nothing else could. The warmth of her touch always made her feel special.

There was always also something about Nanoha that without exception she would extend the physical contact with her, more so than any other person they knew. Nanoha was always a warm person, who didn't mind being physically affectionate with everyone, but Fate could tell she was the recipient of extra affectionate gestures. Fate had always assumed it was because of their closeness being friends since they were so young, but lately those displays of affection kept triggering different feelings and uncomfortable reactions that kept building up inside her.

"Fate-chan, take care of yourself and don't over do it," Nanoha went on, without letting Fate go.

It was a reminder the Instructor kept religiously, like a mantra, not only to Fate, but to all her students or truth be told, to anyone she cared about. Although, deep down she knew that every time she said it to anyone, it was an opportunity to remind herself out loud. She had gotten too close to the limit more than once. In her heart she knew she had, at least, two powerful reasons not to risk herself like that ever again.

"Thank you, Nanoha," Fate sighed, hating to be the one, this time, to break the physical contact between them.

Fate hurried out and as she opened their room's door, took a moment to turn around swiftly. The Enforcer looked at Nanoha, standing beautiful in her delicate nightgown, but visibly worried, and sheepishly smiled at her. She felt the unavoidable warmth rising up her cheeks. 

Her eyes met and with a steady voice, product of a sudden surge of confidence, Fate stated: "I love you, Nanoha," and exited as quickly as she could without waiting for an answer, carefully closing the door behind her, leaving Nanoha completely flabbergasted.

* * *

A few minutes after she heard the front door closing as Fate departed, Nanoha found herself standing still, her feet fixed to the floor exactly in the same position she had when Fate had left the room. Alone in their bedroom she felt the air heavier and a little tremble in her hands. It didn't seem to matter that the only light now came from the occasional lightning that flashed from the sky, announcing that a storm was closing in.

It was certainly not the first time Fate told her those words. It had become rather natural for them, due to their closeness. Over the years, hugging that had turned to some silly fooling around or holding hands that had turned into holding themselves together at night in their sleep, were transitions in their affection that had just happened so naturally, neither of them had questioned why they did it. 

At least, not to each other.

This time, however, she felt that she couldn't even move her feet from the ground. The intensity of those burgundy eyes telling her she loved her…

She had to sit down on the bed.

_What had been different this time?_


	2. Stories

Fate's office in the Navy complex assigned to the TSABs Midchilda Central Office was wide and well-lit. Her off the field work time was mostly spent there or on board one of the military space crafts she was constantly reassigned to, depending on her current endeavors. 

Three main screens hovered over her desk, which was fully —yet neatly— covered in files and reports, while secondary monitors hung on one of the walls. There was a balance between sobriety and technology, with just a dash some old fashioned details that made her office particularly interesting to any visitor she could have.

Wanting to be as thorough as possible, she had already gone through the file with the recent updates on her case and was ready to depart. Teana, her second in command, would usually join her in that kind of mission, but at this moment, she was unavailable. Chrono, Fate’s brother, had arranged a spot for Teana in a special operations training, and that kind of opportunity could not be wasted. 

Fate wouldn't mind going on her own to complete the job, but a partner would surely be set up by her superiors. It's not that she was blindly reckless. After all these years and the experience she had gained on the field, she knew better than that. Fate just hated worrying someone else over her. 

She took a moment to massage her stiffened neck and that brief release of stress allowed herself to exhale deeply and settle her mind.

She wasn't expecting that abrupt interruption when she finally had gathered the guts to talk to Nanoha about them. She would have to endure it for a bit longer, clear her mind and get her job done. She could do that, she always had.

She casually glanced to her right at the vintage shelf where she had her three most important photographs in display. The ones that defined her true self. It was impossible not to feel a pang of pain as she watched Precia Testarossa's picture. It had been beyond strenuous dealing with her, but she had survived. Thanks to and despite Precia, Fate was who she was right now. And standing right to her mother, a smiling Alicia, the sister she had but never really had. The daughter she never was. It was still unnatural to see her own image in the picture and know it was Alicia and not her.

Fate wondered if the pain would ever leave completely or if she was destined to live with that pain forever. As a reminder of who she was. _Fate Testarossa Harlaown,_ she pronounced her full name in her mind, slightly burdened. She mused about the one she started using when she had eventually shortened it: _Fate T. Harlaown._ Her name hurt a lot less like that.

 _Much better_ , she thought to herself and a smile lit her face as she intentionally turned to watch the next frame. She looked at the picture and knew she belonged. She did recognize herself as part of the Harlaown family. Chrono and his wife Amy to the side of Lindy at the center. Fate, already grown up and taller than Lindy, on the other. Chrono’s and Amy’s twins below them and Arf next to them. 

Commander Lindy had welcomed her into the Harlaown family, becoming the mother Fate always yearned to find in Precia. Under Precia's orders she had not only risked her own life but also put at stake others' lives, including Nanoha's much to her regret afterwards, in a desperate attempt to make her mother happy. To have her mother’s love and her recognition.

Lindy, on the other hand, offered her true love and a spot in her family as if she had always belonged there. Even Chrono, serious and stoic as always, always showed a genuine interest in her well-being, right from the beginning. She was deeply thankful to them. She knew it was true. She was able to love a mother and a brother, and be loved back as a daughter and a sister. 

For someone that enjoyed technology so much, there was something about printed photographs that appealed to her. She intentionally did not keep them at home. She always had them at her office as a reminder that her home was what mattered the most and was always waiting for her.

That thought invariably led her to take a closer look at Nanoha and Vivio's picture. Once again she felt that special warmth inside her. There was no doubt, this was her family. In her mind, she replayed Nanoha telling her so. She couldn't help but sense that something was missing, and still couldn't pin exactly what was.

She had to clear her mind, it was again drifting _there_. She rubbed her eyes and refocused on the file she was reading. Reports indicated a high magical presence in a planet that had been, for a long while, considered uninhabited. The lead group in charge of the preliminary recognition was ready. She needed to be ready to depart in a few more minutes to lead the investigation.

Signum peeked through the half-open door. The tall warrior stood for a couple of seconds, realizing Fate was completely absorbed in her own thoughts utterly unaware of her presence and with the sole purpose of scaring her, voiced out: "Testarossa."

Fate almost landed flat on the floor. With her heart pounding at hundreds of miles per hour, she tried to sit back on her chair and straighten all the papers that flew around.

"Signum, have you forgotten how to knock on doors? You almost kill me," Fate said jokingly. "What are you doing here?"

Shaken but trying to compose herself in the meantime, Fate reached for the scattered papers, while Signum dropped on the nearest chair and raised her right eyebrow for all answer to all of Fate's questions. 

Despite Fate being superior in rank, formalities had never worked between them, and if the mages had to comply when they were around colleagues, when it was narrowed to just the two of them, that meant military formalities simply vanished. Signum had a very particular way to poke at Fate and she would rather be burnt alive than to publicly accept that she felt a little intimidated by Signum. She certainly admired her, but, truth be told, it'd be actually a little easier for her if she were the subordinate. That was probably the reason why Fate had never complained about Signum being the only one that kept her calling her Testarossa.

"Testarossa, Hayate ordered me to join you in your mission. There are interests in several organizations pressing the TSAB to solve the situation as quickly and effectively as possible, so a little help won't harm".

Fate leaned back in her chair and turned around to watch through the window. The light drizzle that had accompanied her during the ride home to the base, had transformed into heavy rain and a faint smile curved her lips when she saw a distant but strong and lasting lightning rip through the sky. Looking at her element full force in nature always stimulated her.

"I guess it's something more serious than we originally thought, right?" Fate asked without actually expecting an answer.

Signum had a lot of important work in her hands, so it was not as simple to separate her from her duties. It goes without question that Hayate must have had pulled a lot of strings to make sure it was Signum who joined her in this mission on such short notice.

"I'm afraid so," the pink haired answered.

"I'm glad you were entrusted with this duty. After Nanoha, you are definitely my favorite combat partner."

"It's an honor to be considered after the Ace of Aces," she answered, with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Ah, well it's not only that. You know, Nanoha and I have a lot of practice hours together, and of real combat, obviously; it's just natural that I feel comfortable with her. Besides that, I'd rather have you by my side than against you, you are a tremendous opponent." 

Signum nodded in agreement.

"Right back at you Testarossa. Are you ready to go now?" Signum rose up from the chair without waiting for Fate's answer.

"Absolutely. Let's get going."

Fate took a deep breath and followed Signum to the transporting room, where the operational team was ready to execute the dispatch.

* * *

At the Takamachi home, Nanoha quietly entered Vivio's bedroom. It was late at night, a few minutes after 1am and Vivio was soundly asleep. She watched her daughter tenderly and noticed how much Vivio resembled Fate. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn Vivio was actually Fate's biological daughter. 

_Her hair, the color of her eyes, well actually just one of them_ , she thought with a smile. 

Vivio's hair was just a bit darker than Fate's, just as if in the blonde's genetic pool, a dash of reddish-brownish hair had made its appearance.

_Just the way it would result from my color hair and Fate-chan's._

Nanoha let out a long sigh.

She continued watching her daughter sleeping peacefully. After everything they had gone through, watching her sleep was one of Nanoha's proudest private moments.

It was also true though, that Nanoha was glad Vivio had finally agreed to sleep in her own bed, hugging tons of plushies, of course. She had insisted on it. She wondered if disguised as good parenting, moving Vivio to her own bed, actually reflected her selfishness. 

She loved Vivio more than anything else and would give her life for her in an instant, and yet she had felt the urge to claim some of her own territory back. Her bed. With Fate. _But why?_ She had not bothered to dwell into any ulterior motives, and Fate, of course, had made no comment about it. 

In fact there were a lot of times, like tonight, when Fate's side of the bed would be empty for way too many days in a row, while she was on duty. Deep down she knew she slept way better when they were sharing their bed. 

Vivio sighed in her sleep and shifted her body a bit. The movement snapped Nanoha out of her ramblings. She quietly approached her daughter, and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, where she lightly kissed her. As quietly as she had entered, she exited Vivio's room and went to her home office. She wasn't ready to go back to her bedroom just yet.

Nanoha, an unashamed self-recognized workaholic, had destined a room at her home where she could work. She had reports to prepare and she also had to lay out the following week's training scheme for her new group. As her recognition grew, so did the challenges she faced. 

With the help of Mariel Atenza, she was developing a sophisticated training system to match mages, devices and training to determine the appropriate teams required for any given assignment. It was an ambitious project that she definitely was devoting as much time to as she could. She had already invested a lot of hours but she was sure, if successful, it would be groundbreaking. 

On top of that, on a daily basis she would get all kinds of offerings to train Special Forces, from every place of the galaxy, some places she had never even heard about. Sometimes this seemed so unreal to her. She had no doubt she could already be as high in rank, or even higher than Hayate, if she had pursued that line of work but that would have implied a lot of additional responsibilities, and a lot of bureaucracy. Less hours actually using her powers and more hours dedicated to socializing and politics. 

She had no intention of making the sacrifices required, especially her time for her personal life. She wanted to make sure her daughter would have the best upbringing she could, and that also meant spending as much time as she could with her and, even if it was possible, to compensate for the time Fate could not spend with Vivio.

Nanoha shook her head. It was amazing, her thoughts either started or finished with her thinking about Fate. No matter what she was thinking, since the very first moment they met, Fate would always come to her mind. She was deeply happy to have Fate by her side, and in that moment she recalled the conversation they were having earlier.

There had to be a reason for Fate to suddenly have springed that question onto her. Nanoha now wondered if Fate was asking about themselves as a couple, _a romantic couple?_

Surprisingly enough, she had never seen Fate date anyone at all, and she certainly wasn't short on proposals.

Fate was an outstanding beauty, there was no doubt about that. It was probably Fate herself, the one that had no clue of how stunning she was. She would turn down each and everyone —men and women equally— who might suggest anything remotely close to a date.

She would just dedicate her free time, as little as it could be, to "her two girls'' as Fate occasionally referred to them.

Nanoha reflected on her own romantic life. She had never taken too long to think about it. Or even considered if she wanted one at all.

Focusing on her work and on Vivio meant she had a lot less time socializing than Fate. She had been asked out, occasionally sure, but for one reason or another, she could never say yes to anyone. She was not particularly interested in making the time anyways.

_Would that be the reason for the questions Fate had asked her?_

She knew most of the people around them regarded them as a couple, and sometimes teased them with romantic implications. The truth was that, despite the deep love between them, nothing else had ever happened, but it was also true they also had never done anything to actively accept or deny them being a couple.

They really enjoyed their mutual company, and since that day they had exchanged ribbons standing in the bridge back in Uminari, they had been there for each other. 

Fate was her person. 

She sighed and decided to continue on the work she was getting behind on. Her mind was rambling again. It was Fate-chan she was thinking about, there was no need to give much thought about it. Things would be as good as ever.


	3. (Un)Resolved Sexual Tension

In all her years at the service of the law, as Fate liked to joke about it, she had always maintained her mind set and clear in a mission. This time, however, her brain was being overflowed by ideas that unnerved her. While firmly holding Bardiche in Scythe Form she walked cautiously through the streets of an ancient civilization in ruins.

" _Testarossa._ "

She could hear Signum's voice in her mind.

" _This place is completely abandoned,_ " Fate answered mind to mind.

" _We cannot let our guard down, the reports clearly indicated that the magical presence is really close._ "

"Bardiche, would you let me know the coordinates, again, please?"

"Yes, Sir," the well-known voice of her device answered back.

" _This is definitely the place Signum, but I can't see a thing,_ " she communicated again with her partner.

" _It must be somewhere around_ —," a sudden movement caught Fate's attention, who immediately sprinted towards the same direction.

" _Testarossa, where are you going?_ " Signum tried to communicate with Fate with no avail, and started going after her.

Fate found herself inside what seemed a really old construction, entirely made of stone. It was pitch black and the only source of light came from Bardiche. She tried focusing her senses when she saw a faint glow. She approached the source and found a small pair of silver rings that barely glowed. She knew she was not going by the book when she deliberately pocketed the pair of rings.

"Here you are," Signum voiced almost breathlessly. "What the hell happened? I thought something had attacked you!"

"Nothing like that, besides, the source of the signal is now coming from that direction. Let's get going."

_Testarossa, today you are weirder than usual. What's wrong with you?_ Signum thought to herself, carefully eyeing her.

In what seemed like the central square of the rundown city a large column stood tall. They both saw what they were looking for at the same time; it looked like a Jewel Seed, except the size and color were different.

"Signum, I'll let you do the honors. You can seal and collect that… that thing, whatever it is," Fate indicated with a firm voice.

"Wow, how kind of you. Are you sure it's not that you're afraid of it being a dangerous object?" Signum laughed.

Fate felt blushing a little. She hated that reaction of her body, but in the end it was not something she could control.

"Har har, I just thought it would look good in your résumé if you collected it." Fate countered.

"Right, it's just about me and not you being a careful mother," Signum teased her again.

"Oh, stop it. I'll just go ahead and do it," Fate retaliated, smiling.

"No, no," and in a flash with Laevatein's help, Signum effectively casted the spell required to seal the unknown artifact.

"Good, because, you know, then the paperwork is now up to you too."

Fate strutted back really proud of herself dexterously swinging Bardiche before turning him back to his standby form.

Signum laughed inwardly.

_Pretty smart girl_ , Signum thought. Sometimes _I just wish you had eyes for someone else instead of the Ace of Aces._

There it was, she had thought of _that_ again. She knew it was a mistake laying her eyes on her. Fate was just so incredibly attractive, and the fact that she was so unaware of it just made her even more so irresistible. It also didn't hurt that Fate was a magnificent warrior and could handle a sword masterfully. How could she not be attracted by that beautiful being embodying shyness and power bestowed with magnificent silky golden hair and perfect body? Who could blame her?

* * *

"Come on Testarossa, let me drive you home. I'd never thought you wouldn't have brought your car. You're practically in love with it."

"Why, yes of course, but since I resumed my position at the Interstellar Navigation Bureau, I can barely use it so it's much more useful for Nanoha to drive it. Now that I think of it, it's strange to see you driving," Fate answered while sitting shotgun in Signum's car.

"You're right, but I have to run some errands in the city, so I can drop you home, _boss_ ," Signum answered as she started her car and drove to the highway.

They spent the next minutes in silence. Fate just looked to the window and Signum would occasionally steal some glances at her.

Signum finally decided to break the ice.

"Since our mission started it's obvious something has been bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ah," Fate snapped back to reality. Being as reserved as she was, Fate had trouble voicing out her deepest thoughts, but her desperation was reaching levels she knew she would not be able to control for much longer. The realization of getting back home and resume the pending conversation with Nanoha was making her anxious by the minute. After Nanoha and Arf, she trusted Signum with her life. Surely, she could talk to her.

"Have you ever been… you know… attracted to someone?" Fate asked hesitantly.

"Just someone? If you put it that way, I suppose, yes. In fact, I don't think there is someone in this universe that has never been attracted to someone else at some moment for some reason", Signum answered half-joking, exaggerating on the undefined words to force Fate to be a bit more specific. "Although I don't think that's what has you like that."

Fate cleared up her throat and trying to gather some confidence, continued. 

"What I mean is if you have felt attracted, just a little to… well to another…you know..." Fate found herself at a loss of words, just gesticulating with her hands what she was trying to say. 

"Now it all makes sense", Signum interrupted her immediately. "Now that you mention it, I have felt that way. You mean, if I've ever been attracted to another woman, right?"

There were times that Signum's brass answers helped a lot. Signum was not one to circle around and preferred talking clearly. And at that moment, it was exactly what Fate needed to be able to talk about what was bothering her.

"So… what did you do?" Fate asked, really interested and relieved she did not have to finish her previous sentence.

"Nothing," Signum replied quietly.

"Nothing, how come you…" Fate was starting to talk when Signum interrupted her.

"I didn't do anything because I was afraid my feelings would not be returned, but maybe it was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Fate asked, visibly confused. _Who could Signum be talking about? Hayate? Shamal? Oh, maybe Shamal. Clearly Shamal had always had a special soft spot for Signum. And Signum was never blunt with Shamal. Well, neither with Hayate. She would make a cute couple with Shamal. Yeah I bet—_

"If I didn't do anything then I would never know how we both really felt… and that was definitely a mistake," Signum half whispered as she turned off her car. 

Fate hadn't even realized how fast they arrived at her house. Looking out the window, she saw the lights of the bedroom and living room were off, and remembered Nanoha had planned to have dinner at her parents' house that day. She almost felt an electrical shock when she noticed Signum hand over hers, interrupting her train of thought and forcing her to look back to her second in command.

"I… ah…" Fate mumbled and she could feel the heat riding her face, again. _What is happening now?_

"Shhh, don't say anything Fate," Signum whispered while she put her arm around her shoulder, placed her hand in her neck and closed her in.

Fate's mind was blocked momentarily. _How had Signum called her? She had never gone on a first-name basis with her before, and more important, again, what is happening now?_

Everything was going so fast and so slow at the same time. She started to notice Signum's breath right in front of her mouth and her lips touched hers. Fate parted her lips a bit, getting carried on with the moment for an instant before coming to her senses and pulling back.

"Wait, Signum, I didn't… I mean, you, and...not you, but…Na..ahh..." Fate tried to be able to voice at least one of the gazillion ideas that were trying to come out from her head to her mouth unsuccessfully.

Signum readjusted herself in the driver's seat nonchalantly, just as if she had just parked in.

"Testarossa, please tell me Nanoha is not inside," Fate noticed a very mischievous tone in Signum's voice.

"Signum… I didn't mean. I mean, you are very attractive, but I didn't mean us, you, when I asked… it's just that…" Fate mumbled, visibly flushed.

"Testarossa, I hope Nanoha is not inside because I wouldn't want to receive a Divine Buster, or worse, for this," Signum laughed lightheartedly, pointing back and forth at the very flustered Enforcer. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to kiss you, that was like kissing a little sister. Wrong, completely wrong, but see, now I know. You are stunningly attractive but I really did not expect to feel absolutely nothing. No offense." 

Fate, still nervous, watched her completely confused with her head tilted. _What had just happened?_

"Then you don't… it's not …", Fate just could not finish any sentence yet. Her brain had momentarily lost the ability to form full sentences.

"Get your ideas in order Testarossa. You and I can be great friends, now probably even more than before, and as your friend I suggest you solve this conflict you have with the woman inside that house. It's obvious that's what has you like this. I guess that since it took you so long to react, that's why I thought for a moment that your intentions were intended towards me. Gomen ne, Testarossa."

Fate sighed relieved.

"Thanks to the heavens,” Fate mumbled, and collected her voice again. “I already have enough internal conflicts to add one more. I would have gone clinically insane. Although… you called me by my first name, Signum." 

Fate was now the one showing a mischievous smile.

"First and last time, Testarossa. If you ever try to mention it in public I will deny it, and trust me on that, I will make you suffer," Signum said with a genuine smile.

Fate smiled back relieved.

"I believe that. I have many things to think about, I should go inside now."

Signum hugged her and told her, next to her ear, "You both are extremely lucky, everything will turn out just right."

Fate stepped out of the car showing off a broad smile and Signum winked at her while driving away.


	4. Explanations

Nanoha was still dumbfounded from what she had just seen. She had obviously known and not only known, she had felt, the moment Fate was back. Raising Heart could easily detect Bardiche's presence, and it had become a habit for her device to inform her. Knowing Fate was returning tonight she had asked her parents for a rain check and had decided to surprise Fate waiting for her at home.

She had so many things to talk about with her, and now standing expectantly by the window of their bedroom she felt the ground beneath her feet crumbling down. Was it jealousy what she was feeling? She had never felt like that before, that much she could tell. For whatever reason she knew she couldn't bear seeing Fate right now.

After two days going over her last conversation with Fate, she believed she was finally beginning to understand the reasons behind the questions Fate had asked her before going to her mission. But everything clicked now.

_Fate doesn't know how to handle somehow having a family with me and having a relationship with Signum. How could I not notice before? When did they get so close? Of course, the weeks she spent away from home, many had been with Signum. How many times had they...?_

Nanoha stopped her own thoughts. That last unfinished thought brought an unfamiliar yet gut-wrenching pang of pain to her as she heard the main door opening. It was too late to get out. Unable to confront Fate, in a fraction of a second she got in bed pretending to be asleep. She turned to face the wall and tried as hard as she could to stay still. The light footsteps she heard told her Fate went directly to Vivio's room, as she always did. A few minutes later she felt Fate sliding into bed, and she tried as hard as she could to stay quiet.

Fate was actually surprised to find Nanoha home, and although she wanted to tell her everything she was feeling right now, she also didn't want to wake her up so she resisted the urge to hug her. She could wait until the morning but the anticipation would not let her sleep. She lost herself in her own thoughts until a muffled sob distracted her.

_Nanoha was sleeping, wasn't she?_

"Na-noha?" Fate asked quietly, but with a deeply concerned voice. "Nanoha", she repeated. "What's wrong?"

Nanoha turned to her. She couldn't control her crying anymore and all she could do was launch herself into Fate's arms and bury her head in her chest very much like the way she had gotten used to since the first time she had done long ago in the bridge, but with a turmoil of quite different feelings now inside her.

"Na-Nanoha, you are worrying me," Fate felt like going crazy.

"Fate-chan, I…"

Nanoha could barely talk in between the heavy sobbing, while all Fate could do was caress her hair softly, trying to make some sense of what she was seeing.

Tears threatened in Fate's eyes. She could not bear to see Nanoha cry. That was more than she could resist. Lovingly she led her hand to Nanoha's face to clear the tears that ran down one of her cheeks and without giving it a second thought she brought her lips closer to Nanoha's other cheek, a shy attempt to erase the other tears there.

"Don't touch me!" Nanoha snapped furiously and as quickly as she could, jumped out of the bed.

Fate stayed in bed shocked. She was not understanding what was going on… unless… Fate could be a bit slow sometimes with her social skills, but she definitely was not a fool.

Unconsciously, she covered her mouth with her hand guiltily, and a little frightened dared ask her.

"You saw me by the window, didn't you Nanoha?"

Nanoha opened her eyes for a moment, startled by Fate's direct question. Her eyes turned cold blue and showed being more hurt than she wanted to admit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she answered coarsely while turning around to get out of the room.

Fate, almost as quick as if she was using her Sonic Move, placed herself between Nanoha and the door.

"We have to talk," Fate told her as gently as she could.

"I don't have anything to talk about," Nanoha rebuffed loudly, not really being able to control her temper showing in her tone.

Fate knew she had to be very careful with every word she was about to say and with every movement she would attempt. It was clear that dealing with a hurt and enraged Nanoha was on par or maybe worse than dealing with a raw nuclear warhead.

At the same time, somehow, Nanoha's attitude encouraged her, because, even if she was denying it, now she was absolutely sure Nanoha had seen Signum's half-assed attempt of a kiss with her, and if that was what had her so upset it maybe… well maybe Nanoha, might somehow feel the same way she felt about her after all.

She would have to find some time later to thank some superior beings for Nanoha being able to control her temper, though. Just as Signum had joked about receiving a Divine Buster, it was now she, Fate, the one sure of being at imminent risk of receiving a Starlight Breaker in all its magnificence.

"Nanoha, I can understand you not wanting to talk to me right now, but we really do have to talk.

Do you remember we promised it before I left for my mission?" Fate went on as gently as she could.

Nanoha looked at her, it was impossible not to oblige, hearing Fate's voce. It was impossible for her to say 'no' to those eyes that had captivated her from the very first instant she saw them. It was Fate who was talking to her, and the honesty in her voice overpowered her. Even through her pain, she could not resist her.

"Fate-chan, I think I've understood a little too late what you were trying to tell me." Nanoha started saying as she tried to push down her feelings.

The moment for separation had come. Nanoha had never considered that possibility, but it became obvious to her that Fate had the right to have her own life. She waited a few seconds, and suddenly felt Fate's warm hands over her own. Fate tried to lock her gaze with hers, and that had Nanoha at the verge of tears again. Nanoha pulled her hands away from Fate.

"I'm not sure you have really understood Nanoha. I've been trying to find the way, the proper words to express the hundreds of ideas that run in my head. About you. About us. Two days ago, when I asked you what we were and you answered 'a family' I—".

Fate ran her fingers through her own hair, looking for the words that could express her true feelings.

Unfortunately Nanoha took the opportunity of that pause and interrupted her.

"I know. It's natural for you to want to form a family of your own. I'm sorry I forced you into one and took you for granted. Now I understand you want to be with Sig— ."

"No, Nanoha, that's what I want you to listen to me… I don't know how to tell you what I fee… Wait, you didn't force me to do anything. I'm with you, both of you because I love you, because I can't imagine my life without you. Without you, Nanoha. I don't see my life without you being in it. But the things I feel for you, the way you make me feel, and everything I feel for you I don't feel for anyone else."

As she opened her heart's true feelings, she tugged Nanoha's hand again. She had to touch her. Nanoha had to see, to feel, she meant every word.

"But I just saw you with Signum, or are you going to tell me that didn't happen?" Nanoha snapped back and in her eyes the pain was more than evident.

Fate felt her face blushing furiously. It was really inconvenient to blush like that, especially when it had to do with Nanoha. And especially if it made her look guilty.

"I'm not going to tell you it didn't happen, and although it may sound like the typical _it didn't mean anything_ , it really didn't mean anything."

"Yeah right, nothing," Nanoha frowned, visibly upset.

Fate knew this was not going the way it was supposed to go. At least Nanoha's hand was still between hers. She held her hand, rubbing it softly between her thumb and her index finger and looking into her eyes, tried again.

"You know I would never lie to you, you know that, right?"

Nanoha looked away. Down in her gut she knew it. It was probably one of the few things she had no doubts whatsoever. However, this time, she let the pain speak for her.

"I thought I knew Fate-chan, right now I don't know what to think."

Fate saw Nanoha's pain in her eyes.

_Why had she tried to change how things were between them?_

_She was happy, Nanoha was happy._

_She had all that she wanted,_ _didn't she?_

_She had gambled and she had lost everything._

_And for what?_

_She had brought pain to Nanoha's eyes._


	5. Clarification

Fate looked at Nanoha almost in despair. 

A few seconds in silence and it felt like time had entirely frozen. She was not one to back down, not now, and not ever. Not with their happiness at stake. She would be the one to gather enough courage to let out her feelings without restraints and once and for all make Nanoha understand how she felt about her. Whatever Nanoha’s answer could be, she would respect it, but it had to be knowing everything in her heart.

What was happening in front of her eyes was a small example of how devastating jealousy could be. If Nanoha did not feel that way about her, if they were not a couple or meant to be a couple, they surely knew how to argue as one.

"That thing that happened with Signum was the result of a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding, right…" Nanoha gruntled.

Without losing her patience, Fate without a single word tried to lead her, still holding her hand, to the couch they usually shared to watch TV. Much to her surprise, Nanoha let herself be guided to take a seat on the couch. There was no way Fate was letting go of her hand, so the tall blonde crouched in front of Nanoha, almost kneeling down.

Nanoha remained in silence, her eyes fixed in Fate's hand holding hers. 

"It was a misunderstanding. Kind of my fault. I was distracted during our operation and Signum noticed it and wouldn't let go asking me what was wrong. I felt I was going to explode without asking someone, anyone, something I couldn't ask you…” 

Nanoha didn't say a word, but gave her a hard questioning look and Fate knew again she had not chosen the correct words yet again.

“I was asking Signum if she…well, if she had ever felt attracted _in that way_ to another… woman, and I guess I was a bit vague because, for some reason, she thought I was talking about her," Fate finally admitted.

One chip knocked off her shoulder and a boulder to go.

A spark flashed in Nanoha's teary eyes, but vanished just as fast. She didn't know what to think or even worse, what to feel. _Is it really happening?_ Nanoha thought to herself.

Fate took a deep breath, getting ready as much as she could, to say what she had to say. If she didn't say what was in her mind, she was going to explode.

"Nanoha, I wasn't referring to her because in my mind and in my heart and in my soul there is no one else but you."

"Fate-chan, what are you saying?"

Fate had to grasp her momentum again. There was no turning back now. She had to expose her feelings with no reservations. She had felt adrenaline rushing into her in the middle of uncountable battles, this particular surge of adrenaline empowered her at last. Feeling her heart pounding and ready to stampede out of her chest, she put a knee on the floor to keep her balance and continued.

"Do you realize it now, Nanoha, why I asked you about us? I'm not sure what kind of relationship we have, or at least how to classify it. Everyone sees us as a couple, we live together, raise a daughter, _our daughter_ , but… I need to know if only… well, what I feel… or if you feel, I…"

The ideas inside Fate's head were racing at hundreds of miles per hour. She tried unsuccessfully to organize her ideas, so she was starting to leave all her sentences unfinished again. 

Here they were both looking at each other, knowing this was a point of no return for them. 

Nanoha trying to absorb every word that had just come out of Fate's mouth. Fate knowing her fate was in Nanoha's hands.

Better than any answer she could think of, Nanoha suddenly closed the distance between them and without a second thought, put her arms around Fate. Her mouth anxiously searched for Fate's and all the pain she was feeling disappeared as soon as their lips met. Fate felt Nanoha's lips over hers and melting into her, immediately knew the difference between this kiss and Signum's. Everything inside her melted as Nanoha kept anxiously playfully battling with her lips against hers. 

Time almost stood still again, but in a different, non-overwhelming way. Fate's free hand found its way to Nanoha's neck, while the other she used to keep their balance, by resting it on the floor supporting all their combined weight. Nonetheless, Fate felt in heaven, she had dreamed about this moment countless times up to the point she really thought it was never going to happen.

She had tried with all her might to keep her feelings towards Nanoha to herself for so long, but those feelings always found a way out, no matter how hard she tried to hide them. She could taste the sweetness of Nanoha's lips and she clung to Fate like she had never before. 

The position they were in was pretty uncomfortable, Fate still half kneeling and Nanoha wrapped around her. Her arm would not hold both their weights for much longer. She tried to resist but her arm finally gave in to the weight and she fell on her back to the floor. The second blow she received was when Nanoha landed on top of her.

Nanoha stood up and burst into laughter. Nanoha's laughter was not only delightful, it was extremely comforting. Fate took a deep breath and graciously stood up in a snap. Once again, Nanoha launched herself to Fate as if propelled by a magnet and embraced her. For Fate it was a position so natural, as she could feel the way their bodies molded perfectly.

"Fate-chan, I'm such an idiot," Nanoha pouted.

"Please don't say that."

"But I am. I'm an idiot who has been in love with you for a long time and I had not dared accept it."

Fate sighed. _It was true, after all._

"Nanoha, then we are both a couple of idiots because I have been in love with you since we were nine." She laughed a bit and continued. "Well, maybe not since we were nine but I do know that since we met I started caring for you and that feeling turned into love somewhere along the way and it just kept growing more and more and it has never found a stop sign," she confessed as she stroked her hair.

With all the emotions rushing in, Fate was starting to feel her knees weak, so she sat comfortably on the couch and then, extending her hand invited Nanoha to sit on her lap, so she could cuddle with her as they talked.

"I think it was very similar to me, Fate-chan, right from the start. The first time I saw your eyes, the world was different to me. Even if you were determined to finish me," Nanoha chuckled.

Fate put her arms around Nanoha's waist, with a guilty-as-charged expression, drawing her even closer to her.

"Why did it take us so long to realize how good it feels to kiss you, Nanoha?" Fate inquired naughtily.

This was Nanoha's time to blush and Fate could not help but laugh. They kissed slowly and longly savoring each other. There was no rush and just the pleasure of their lips expressing those feelings they were finally aware they had been holding off for so long.

“But really, Fate-chan, how come you never said anything all this time?” Nanoha asked after they broke off for a moment.

“I don't know… why didn't you?” Fate asked back with a tender look.

“It's not fair to answer a question with another question, Fate-chan,” and to convince her to answer, Nanoha kissed the tip of Fate’s nose playfully.

“You confused me a lot. You were extremely affectionate, but that could have meant you were super friendly and not with any romantic connotation... for all I knew you could have been asexual, plain uninterested, just not attracted to me at all, or the worst of all, that you regarded me as a sister, because I definitely didn't. But the longer it went on and there was no one else, the least I could move on, you know? And even if I had tried, I don't know if I could have moved on. Every time I was away from home for too long I would fear that you would have met someone.”

Nanoha always found Fate to be incredibly sweet, but hearing this flooded her with even more adoration towards her.

Having truthfully answered, it was turn for Fate to try the same formula Nanoha had used on her to get her to answer. It was now Fate, the one that kissed Nanoha’s nose tip.

Nanoha, a little ashamed of hearing Fate having suffered because of her, and knowing it was time for her to answer as truthfully as Fate had, paused for a second before answering.

“I wish I had a reasonable answer...it’s just that between your work, my work and Vivio, it was not like I had too much time to think about _us like that_. I don't know Fate-chan, I obviously never considered needing or wanting anyone else in my life. Of course I was attracted to you, I should have never ruled out sex though. I am sorry for having confused you that much.”

"Nanoha, don't say that kind of thing." 

It’s not like she had not thought about sex, but hearing Nanoha mention it so casually like that startled her.

"Why not? It's so true! I mean, _we will right_?" Nanoha could not have used a more provocative voice that affected Fate more.

“Well, you might be right after all," and to make sure of it Fate got closer to her again, stopping a few inches short just enough where she could feel her warm breath on her lips. Without being able to resist for more than a few moments, this time it was Fate who captured Nanoha's mouth with hers. She could feel her lips parting and she took advantage to search Nanoha's tongue with her own.

Both of them started to feel more agitated as Nanoha's hands started anxiously exploring Fate's back beneath the shirt, after fervently untucking it from her skirt. Their kiss grew more intense and Fate was sure this time she was bound to explode. They both started gasping for air and her mind started to blur.

"Nanoha-mama? Fate-mama?" Vivio's voice surprised them both.

An intense wave of heat flooded both their cheeks, already flustered by the excitement.

Vivio approached them cautiously, observing them just as one might observe experimental bugs. The silent inspection lasted a few seconds, seconds Fate used to link her fingers with Nanoha's.

"Hello, Vivio," Nanoha ventured as naturally as she could, but flushed in a shade of red that not only made Fate’s natural ability to flush look like amateur blushing, but a shade that could be easily described as “that one color you get when your daughter finds you on the living room making out like a horny, on fire, hormonal teenager with her other mom, your life long friend slash partner whomyouhavebeeninloveanddidnotwanttoacceptit” type of shade.

A huge smile appeared in Vivio's face when, in admirable fashion, she tried and succeeded at sitting in Nanoha's lap, just as Nanoha was sitting in Fate's.

"Whoa!" Fate managed to exclaim when she lost the air in her lungs.

"Nanoha-mama, you love Fate-mama a lot, right?" the little girl asked.

Nanoha answered affirmatively just as Fate pondered how smart their kid was.

For Vivio, a one-side answer was not enough so she asked exactly the same question to Fate, who true to her own nature, could not help but blush nearly as hard as Nanoha.

Fate let go of Nanoha's hand to hug them both as hard as she could at the same time she explained how they were the most important thing in her life. Vivio smiled satisfied, and not unlike any other seven-year old, she leaned on Nanoha's shoulder and it was just a matter of seconds before she was back to sleep.

"I think she already fell asleep," Nanoha whispered to Fate.

Fate, almost breathless, managed to whisper back. 

"That's wonderful, do you think you can carry her back to her bed. I'm starting to have trouble breathing."

Nanoha giggled, got up and carefully carried Vivio back to her room. In the meantime Fate stretched her body. She felt her blood flowing again to parts of her body that had gone numb. 

Restored at last, she went to Vivio's room where Nanoha was standing by the door's frame, lovingly looking at their daughter. Fate stood exactly behind Nanoha, and leaning down her head to rest on Nanoha's shoulder circled her waist with her arms.

"She's just like you, you know?" Fate whispered so she would not wake Vivio up again. “Too smart for her own good.”

"My wish, my love, the lack of oxygen is getting lasting effects on you. Clearly, she is just like you. Bold and a sleepy head."

Fate hugged her a bit tighter. Nanoha had called her 'My wish, my love', she could definitely get used to that.

Nanoha started feeling the weight of Fate on her was suddenly increasing. She raised her hand to the blonde's golden mane and idly stroked her hair.

"Fate-chan, are you falling asleep while standing up?"

A long and quiet murmur was the only answer the red-haired received.

"Your mission must have been exhausting, and with our own drama you must be totally worn out. Let's get you to bed right now."

"Hmmm?" was again the only thing Fate could murmur.

Not without an effort, she almost dragged Fate to their room where she placed her in the bed, and after taking her boots off, Nanoha felt an electric shock travel through her body as she took Fate's skirt off. It was not the first time she undressed the attractive blonde, but the feeling that had just overcome her, was definitely a new one.

_Nanoha, stop thinking that. Sex, yes please. Stop._

And yet, it was impossible not to have those thoughts as she saw Fate lying in bed. She could not stop watching her. It was not the first time she spent time just watching her sleep, but it was the first time she had a lot of urges to restrain. She wanted to explore her whole body with the tip of her fingers, with her lips, every inch of her pale skin. She wanted to hear Fate’s reaction to her touch.

 _Get a grip, Takamachi Nanoha._ She scolded herself. _There will be time for that._

She got undressed real quickly and after putting on her pajamas, she went to bed, as close as she could get to Fate as to not wake her up. Unconsciously, Fate turned to her and stretched one of her arms possessively over her. That position in particular was probably not the most comfortable one for Nanoha to sleep in, but she couldn't think of any other place she'd rather be.

* * *

Morning arrived and the first rays of sunlight entered through the window of the master bedroom of the Takamachi home. Fate opened her eyes lazily, trying to focus her sight. Neither Bardiche nor Nanoha were waking her up. She couldn't remember the last time she had woken up so early and on her own. It was just a matter of seconds before last night's memories started to sink in. 

_They were memories, right? It had actually happened, had it not? It surely had not been just a very vivid dream._

Fate tried moving one of her arms and clumsily it moved. She felt a tickle in her nose, it was Nanoha's chestnut hair and she was holding onto her arm dearly. That explained why she wasn't feeling that arm in particular. 

_It really happened._

She felt overwhelmed with happiness but could not help feeling a little aroused when she noticed Nanoha's breast rubbing rhythmically against her. Watching her sleep was spellbinding. She was sure that, if she hadn't already been madly in love with the woman beside her, she would have fallen completely for her right now. She wanted to do so many things with that perfect body. Her mind drifted away and actually considered that the thought of sharing the shower with her seemed like a pretty good idea. Of course her natural reaction was immediate. That distinctive and very familiar clenching of warm and wet tingles between her legs, and a little color invaded her face.

"What are you thinking about, Fate-chan?" Nanoha inquired.

Along with other mysteries in the history of humanity, Fate couldn't start to understand how Nanoha could wake up and be perfectly alert the next second. For Fate, to get to that state took at least one hour and a good shower. She kissed her lightly on the disheveled hair.

"I'm just thinking of how happy I am." She definitely wasn't going to mention how aroused she was, just now. “Good morning, Nanoha.”

Nanoha reached to her and briefly locked lips with her.

"I'm going to get your shower ready, and your breakfast in the meantime. Vivio should be awake any time soon, and you know how hungry she is in the morning," Nanoha said in a very cheerful tone.

Fate considered for a moment inviting Nanoha to the shower. It seemed like a good idea, they had bathed together before, or would it be considered going too fast? Well, fast depending on the point of view, considering the time they had already been together. Of course, now the concept of 'together' has adopted a new meaning. And yet, she could feel something was still missing, she had to…

"Fate-chan, get in the shower already!" She could hear Nanoha's voice from the kitchen.

Fate's train of thoughts came to an abrupt end.

"Yes Nanoha-mama!" Fate shouted back jokingly with one foot in the _oh surprise_ very cold shower. 

_Very funny Nanoha_ , Fate chuckled.


	6. New Habits

Fate turned off the alarm of her car. It always felt so good to drive it. After dropping off Vivio to her Saturday lessons, and wishing her a good day, they headed off to meet their friends. Hayate had invited them out of the blue for brunch that same morning.

After everything that had happened the night before, both Fate and Nanoha were very much looking forward to some alone time, but they could not brush off their friend like that. Especially because Hayate had not accepted the three attempts where Nanoha tried to get them out of going. They were in such a good mood, they didn't mind at all at the end.

"I feel like I haven't seen Hayate in a million years," Fate commented. "I'm really happy to see her again."

"Hai," Nanoha agreed.

"So, who else is going to be at this brunch, Nanoha?" Fate asked a bit shyly.

"The usual gang. Hayate and her guardians should be there, unless any of them has any official duty."

"Aha…" Fate was sure things were fine between Nanoha and her, but it wouldn't hurt to double check just in case.

"Fate-chan, are you worried that out of sheer jealousy I might strike a Starlight Breaker towards Signum?"

"Nanoha, please don't read my mind like that!"

"Hmmm, if I read your mind I think I could find much more interesting ideas," Nanoha answered naughtily, which only caused both of them to blush at the thought.

They both laughed as Fate adjusted her car into autonomous with voice commands.

"Autonomous mode?" Nanoha asked, quite surprised. "Are you feeling ok?"

Nanoha could swear Fate had never in her life driven her car with the autonomous mode.

"I think I could try it today since it gives me a lot of freedom," Fate answered with a slightly playful tone.

"Freedom?"

"Yeah, because now instead of focusing on shifting gears, I can do this," and to finish her sentence she slid her hand from the gear shift to Nanoha's knee.

Nanoha couldn't find an answer to counter and Fate sped to the city's downtown. One thing was clear to her, Nanoha enjoyed the warm feeling of Fate's fingers gently rubbing her knee. It was almost like a sign of possessiveness that didn't bother her at all.

* * *

The restaurant was crowded. Hayate surely knew the hottest spots to visit in town. Everywhere you looked at you could see waiters twirling from table to table, serving all kinds of exotic dishes. The decoration of the place was eclectic at best. Little trinkets adorned every possible free space on the walls, giving the place a magical feeling to it.

An area of the restaurant seemed apart from the rest. Flaunted with a delicate fountain, a large table reunited a cheerful group. By the looks of it, Hayate was enjoying a lively chat with Vita, while Signum, on the other side of the table, looked a little distracted unaware that Shamal was actually looking at her with a sweet expression on her face.

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha's pitch-high voice made its way over the already noisy restaurant. She waved her hand at her friend, while with her other hand pulled a deeply blushed Fate, not used to be led hand in hand in public, as they made their way through the maze of tables.

"Nanoha-chan! Fate-chan! You're here!" Hayate all but jumped out of her chair and engulfed them both in a gigantic hug.

"Fate-chan it's so nice to see you, we hadn't seen each other in forever," her long-time friend exclaimed.

At the same time Hayate and Fate were greeting each other, Nanoha did the same with Vita and Shamal. She beamed a smile at Signum when she greeted her, and told her in a serene, but no less frightening, voice, "I could really make you suffer for having dared to touch my Fate-chan's lips."

Signum felt the color in her face drain and so did Fate.

"I ahh…" Signum could barely mumble.

Hayate, Vita and Shamal cried out at the same time, "You did what, Signum!"

"Nanoha, my love, you can't be serious!" Fate blurted.

Nanoha burst into laughter.

"Of course not, but with what you just said, I don't think we have any more explaining to do!"

Fate slowly turned to see the faces of her friends, all of them flabbergasted at hearing Fate refer to Nanoha as 'my love', not that they had missed Nanoha's emphatic "my Fate-chan" along with lips touching in the first place.

Hayate was the one to break the silence.

"So you are finally using romantic pet-names between you two? It was about time, if you ask me. I was losing my hope in you two!" Hayate exclaimed delightedly and hushed everyone to take their seats.

Fate was sure her head would surely explode one day if she kept blushing so much. Her color almost matched Signum's, who was just as flustered.

Luckily for them, they were all interrupted by a mini-army of waiters that diligently filled their table with an impressive selection of plates to enjoy.

They enjoyed their time at the restaurant, sharing stories and catching up on what everyone had donde in the time they hadn't seen each other. Hayate had always juicy information that might be considered gossip, but that word certainly did not apply to such a distinguished and connected person like Hayate.

Vita, a fully certified instructor herself now, was still assisting Nanoha with her trainings, but also had their own training program, so her stories basically consisted in how much she enjoyed terrifying their naïve students that had everyone cracking up. Shamal was enjoying a high position in the health sector of the TSAB and was directing several researches in the medical field. No one could deny it was a very successful group. Signum had remained inconspicuously as possible, enjoying her food and occasionally smirking at certain remarks from her friend's anecdotes.

The new couple, of course, was not spared of all kinds of questions. Hayate and the rest wanted to know everything. To minimize the attention on them, they would talk about different things, but it was impossible not to circle back and have their friends comment about the most important news of the day, Fate and Nanoha were officially a couple now.

"Guys, seriously." Hayate interjected. "You two were the only ones that did not know you were a couple".

Nanoha and Fate both looked at her sheepishly.

"At first I thought you two were just so discreet with your relationship because you were very professional at your work, despite your young age", Shamal added. "Even when Hayate assured me you were not yet an official couple, I still had my doubts."

"What do you mean at first, Shamal?" Nanoha asked, turning to the healer intrigued.

Shamal laughed amused. "Well, you know, during that Christmas…?"

Fate dropped her jaw and Nanoha laughed skittishly under her breath.

"Wait, so you all thought Nanoha and I…?" Fate openly asked at the table, not directing her question to anyone specifically.

She couldn't even finish the question, everyone except Nanoha were already nodding, anticipating her question.

"But that was..what..don't-tell-me-how-many years ago?"

Everyone kept nodding.

Fate turned to Nanoha, who just raised her shoulders and winked at her lovingly. They sure had taken their sweet time realizing what it seemed obvious to everyone else.

Shamal took out a tissue. She was overwhelmed with emotion to see them so in love. Even Vita allowed herself to smile at them, seeing the lovely image of them holding hands at the table.

"See, Testarossa, I told you things would turn out just fine. Nanoha, I would also like to tell you what I told Testarossa last night. You are both very lucky to have each other," Signum said solemnly and warming her tone a bit, added: "I also owe you an apology. You really scared me this morning."

Everyone laughed and Hayate added: "Remember she isn't called the White Devil just because, Signum. I don't think anyone in their right mind would want to pick a fight with Nanoha, not even as cute and sweet as she looks."

It was Nanoha's turn to blush again, although she wouldn't miss the chance to speak up.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Signum. What happened between you two, even though I obviously can't say I liked it, and I also have to accept I may have been tempted to Starlight Breaker the hell-out of both of you for a second, may have been... necessary after all."

"But…" Signum was starting to say something.

"Nanoha, I had never any doubts of how I feel about you!" Fate protested.

Much to Fate's surprise, Nanoha took the young Enforcer's hand in her own and kissed her knuckles at the same time she looked directly into her eyes.

"That incident, as unpleasant as it was for me to witness, was what made me understand a lot of things. In that moment I realized that everything I wanted I had had it in front of me for years, and the moment I finally realized that, seemed to be the moment I was losing it. Losing you, Fate-chan. I am sorry it took me so long." Nanoha said before turning briefly towards Signum. "Strange as it may seem, it is me who has to thank you, Signum."

If Shamal thought she had already cried a lot of happy tears, she was wrong. Upon hearing Nanoha's words, she started to cry again. Signum sighed in relief, while Hayate and Vita couldn't help but laugh at the melodramatic reactions of her partners.

"Signum, really, how dense could you be, going after Fate, seriously?" Hayate suddenly realized.

Signum knew she would have to suck it up and accept she would be teased for a while for her slight lapse in judgment.

"Well, you heard them, they did not consider themselves to be a couple-couple. It's not like Shamal said they were being discreet or trying to be subtle about the relationship," Signum tried to defend herself.

"Are you kidding me, Signum?!" Vita suddenly rebuffed propping her hands onto the table and rising above all her friends.

"Haven't you seen them? Heard them? Looked at them? How anyone and everyone else disappear when they talk to each other? Honestly it's a miracle they don't have a special language between them. And I mean, of course Nanoha wasn't ripping off Fate's clothes to make out in the closets of Riot 6's headquarters—duh, lame you two were not, you totally should have— but if you believed for a second their relationship could be nonexistent or subtle, no wonder you were going to get a subtle Starlight Breaker right to your face!" Vita, exclaimed before gasping for air. It was a brief epic moment. Somehow in her inspiration Vita had towered over a Signum that seemed smaller and smaller as Vita verbally chastised her to everyone's surprise.

"And you two," Vita continued, having recovered her breath and now looking again into Nanoha and Fate after the lame remark to them. "You can say whatever you want, but newsflash, you have been a couple since I have known you! And that´s the end of the discussion!"

Glasses and plates rattled magnifying the effect of Vita's declaration as she plopped back in her chair.

"Vita-chan!" Nanoha and Fate pouted in perfect harmony while everyone in the table cried themselves to laughter. It took them a while to finally settle down.

" _Ripping off Fate-chan's clothes in a closet does sound like a missed opportunity_ ", Nanoha mentally talked to Fate.

Hayate looked intrigued at the suddenly blushing Fate.

"What's wrong Fate?" Thinking about closets?" Hayate smirked.

"Very funny — _was she hearing us_?" Fate responded to Hayate, and to Nanoha almost simultaneously.

" _I don't know, she's our friend but sometimes she scares me_ ," Nanoha bit her cheeks trying her best not to laugh.

A while later, after even more conversations shared between all of them, remembering all their adventures, Fate hurriedly raised up from her seat.

"Nanoha, I've got to get going now. Here's the ticket from the valet-parking."

"Are you sure you don't want to take your car?"

"Nah, that's ok. Besides, I won't be gone for long. I prefer you pick up Vivio and get her home in the car."

"Where are you going, Fate?" Hayate asked intrigued.

"I want to drop by Yuuno and Arf in the Library. There's some data I'd like to review myself."

"Please tell them we say 'Hi'," they all said in unison.

"You got it," Fate answered with a short handwave to the table and turned away.

Two steps later, she felt a heavy look over her shoulder.

"You wouldn't go without saying good-by to me, right?" Nanoha questioned her.

"I… ahh…" clumsily, Fate backtracked to Nanoha, not quite sure of what she had to do or not do. A good number of thoughts must have crossed her mind, because, obviously, her face was starting to color again.

Nanoha realized it was cruel to leave her in such an awkward position, and although she was very much enjoying the sight of a flustered Fate, she came up to her and seductively placed her hand in Fate's waist to, very much to everyone's surprise, gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"There, you're free to go now," she winked at her while all their friends were still in awe. "See you back at home, don't be long".

Fate considered one of her greatest victories to somehow have managed to get out of the restaurant without tripping over any chair, waiter, client or anything that might have crossed her path.

What had just happened was a bit strange to her, but then again, she couldn't feel happier, so it was just a matter of getting used to these new habits, and she knew it wasn't going to be difficult at all when it felt so right.

Before exiting the restaurant she turned around searching for the table where her friends were still eagerly talking with each other. She could not help holding her breath at the time Nanoha turned around to catch a glimpse of her before leaving. They shared one of their well known meaningful looks before each one carried on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned it the tags, rating will be changing to Mature (for explicit sex scenes) starting on Chapter 8.  
> Please be forwarned (though I am sure there will be more than one yay! around)


	7. Revelations

The hallways of the Infinity Library were really amazing. No matter how many times Fate had been there, every time seemed like it was the first time she was visiting it. It really had to be quite an exceptional feat to maintain that place in order. There was no doubt Yuuno and Arf were doing a great job there.

"Fate!" Arf shouted from one end of the hallway as soon as she spotted the blonde. One second later, Arf leaped towards her and threw herself into Fate's arms. Fate was glad she had reacted on time, otherwise they would both be flat on their butts in the floor.

"Arf!" Fate exclaimed back visibly happy, hugging her affectionately. "This is a library, shouldn't we be, I don't know, keeping it quiet?" She asked her with a playful tone.

Arf replied a little embarrassed. "Well there's no one around, at least not in this hallway. So, how have you been? What have you done? And Nanoha? And Vivio? Did you bring them too? Is everything alright?"

Fate went a little dizzy with all the questions Arf was asking without giving her any time to answer at all.

"Take it easy Arf, I will tell you everything in a moment, but before that I'd like to know if Yuuno would have some time to spare me?" she asked, a little more anxious than she should be. "I know I should have let you guys know in advance."

"Yuuno, let me see… he should be in the relics section. He's been updating the collection with some information he received from the TSAB. Come on, I'll lead you to him."

Fate thanked her and, as expected, the walk through the hallways of the Infinity Library, whether on purpose or not, gave her more than enough time to fill Arf in about everything that had happened in her last weeks, Fate turned back and forth from all shades of pink to red while retelling the details, especially announcing her new relationship with Nanoha.

"So the two of you are girlfriends, finally?" Arf asked excitedly.

 _Good question_ , Fate thought to herself. "Well, now that you put it that way, we haven't actually said anything specific…we are together, we know that."

"So, once again you are both assuming what's going on, without straightening it up?"

Fate bit her lip nervously. Arf was right. It was really amazing the way she and Nanoha could understand each other without words for _almost_ everything, but sometimes, it wouldn't hurt to actually say out loud some important things.

"You're right of course. Thanks a lot Arf, I don't know what I'd do without you," Fate told her at the same time she was putting her arm around her shoulders, and with the other hand, shaking her hair playfully.

"I am really happy for you Fate. I always noticed how Nanoha could bring the brightest smile to your face, but now you are just beaming. And here we are."

Fate had to gaze up to find the Chief librarian commanding dozens of books into different shelves.

"Hey Fate! What are you doing here?" Yuuno asked as soon as he saw his friend and glided down to meet her.

"Hey Yuuno, sorry for coming by without making an appointment but tomorrow I have to be back to my base and I wanted to check some things with you, if you have the time, that is."

"Come on Fate, you know you obviously do not have to make an appointment to see us," laughed Yuuno. "So tell me, what can I do for you?"

He signaled for the both of them to join him in his office and take a seat while he took out three cups to serve tea.

Fate waited and chatted idly with them until the three of them were sitting down before revealing the purpose of her visit.

"Well considering you are an exceptionally renowned archaeologist and the Infinite Librarian I wanted to know if you had any idea of what this could be," she told him extending her right hand towards him.

In her hand were the silver-colored rings she had picked up before.

Yuuno inspected them for a moment, and adjusting his glasses, looked directly at her to ask, "Are these for Nanoha and you?"

"I … well, I found them and just wanted to know more about them. I haven't considered anything really, I just wanted to know if you might know something," Fate answered deeply embarrassed. _To everyone's eyes, had they already been a real couple?_

Yuuno laughed and took the rings.

"Uhmm, they seem to have a very frail sense of magic to them. I'm sure you must have felt it too?"

Fate nodded in agreement. She could not rationally explain what made her break protocol and snag them. It was a moment where she just went with her gut.

"I'm not exactly sure about its origin but considering the carvings in them I think I know where to start looking for information. Let's go Arf, we have lots of work to do!" Yuuno looked quite excited and on the spur of the moment jumped out and left the office.

He had always liked challenges, and even though Fate didn't actually tell him, he could tell this was important to her and, in consequence, to Nanoha too.

"Yuu-Yuuno, I don't want to cause any trouble, I'm sure you have real work to do," Fate talked to the breeze of air he had left. She didn't want him actually doing a big research, if he knew anything by seeing them, was all she needed.

Lost in the distance of yet another hallway she managed to hear Yuuno's words.

"Leave it to me, I'll you know the moment I find anythiiiiing."

Arf gave Fate a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, sometimes he is odd like that, especially when he gets a new mystery item to investigate. We will let you know as soon as we find anything. And we will find something for sure."

Arf considered inquiring more about Fate's plans for those rings but decided against it.

Fate giggled a bit and sighed in relief. She really had the best friends she could ever have hoped for.

After spending a while longer enjoying a conversation with Arf, It was time to get back, if she was lucky she might be able to make it home to see Nanoha and Vivio before she had to get back to her base.

* * *

It was a little past two in the morning when Fate finally got back home. She would get some good 3 hours of quality-sleep with Nanoha if she wanted to be at her office on time. Her home was as silent as it could be so she tip-toed her way to Vivio's room. She was deeply comforted by the image of her daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed. She kissed her good-night and smoothed the sheets of her bed.

Fate was really tired, and her eyes were threatening to shut down. Dragging her feet she made it to her room. A bundle under the sheets indicated the place where Nanoha was sleeping. She undressed and slid into bed trying her best not to wake her up. Next to her, as close as possible, she buried her face in Nanoha's hair to breathe her in. Before falling completely asleep she reached her hand across Nanoha's arm to feel her close.

* * *

Waking up to a kiss on the lips had to be the best feeling in the world, Fate acknowledged still half-dreaming. Especially if those lips belonged to Nanoha Takamachi.

"Wake up sleepy-head or you're going to be late," Fate somehow heard Nanoha's voice from far away.

Fate opened her eyes, taking her time. She saw Nanoha already dressed up and ready.

"You are really going to be late," Nanoha insisted.

Fate yawned. "Oh, Nanoha, why are you already up? Do you have early training?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you had everything set."

Nanoha spoiled her a lot, that much she could be sure of.

"I'm coming." Her eyes saddened a bit. "I don't want to go…"

The chestnut haired turned around to see her, and in her eyes she was able to see a similar sadness.

"Don't say that, it's your job…"

"It's never been easy to say good-bye for now, but now, I'm just getting used to this new 'us' thing…"

She suddenly remembered Arf's words. She had to speak up, but her natural reserved way of being never made it any easier for her. Putting those thoughts aside, she tried to set her important thoughts straight.

She brushed her hair back with her fingers and approached Nanoha. Fate took Nanoha's hands and talked to her, locking herself in her deep blue-violet gaze.

"I really really don't want to go, but it would be much easier if you answered me something."

Nanoha felt her heart racing almost out of her own body, and before Fate could say anything else she just blurted "I do".

Fate blinked twice, amused.

"You do? But I still haven't said a thing."

"Whatever you are going to ask me the answer is 'I do'."

 _Do not leave important things unsaid_ , Fate thought to herself.

She certainly hadn't planned it to ask her at five in the morning while she was still in her nightgown. She wasn't even sure if what she actually wanted to ask her would sound foolish out loud.

Fate started saying Nanoha's name again and an immediate yes interrupted once more.

Nanoha was having way too much fun teasing Fate. She saw the combination of amused irritation she was causing in her. Nanoha indicated with a swift gesture of her fingers above her lips she would finally stay quiet.

"Nanoha, would you be my girlfriend?" Fate dared to ask, trying her best not to blush furiously.

"You see, I knew the answer was 'I do'." Nanoha smiled at her. "I do want to be your girlfriend, Fate-chan."

Fate let go of Nanoha's hands delicately and cupped Nanoha's face, pulling her close in a kiss where she could only make her feel how much she loved her and how much she was going to miss her. Nanoha could taste the anxiety in Fate's kiss. She held onto the flaps of Nanoha's uniform pulling her even closer while she felt Nanoha's hands sliding from her back and down with only the delicate satin of her gown separating their skin. She broke off the kiss to say the words that were to be said a long time ago, this time with its full meaning. Deep blue-violet met staggering red, Fate knew it was time to finally pronounce the words she couldn't keep to herself anymore, with all its full intended meaning when Nanoha beat her to it.

"I love you Fate-chan."

"I love you Nanoha."

Fate could barely say it before being pulled in again into Nanoha's kiss.

A movement caught Nanoha's attention and against her will, pulled away from Fate.

Standing by the door looking at them was Vivio, holding her bunny dearly.

Either their kid had a major radar to detect when they were getting handsy or they really needed to start making less noise. Fate took a mental note to find a way to avoid this from happening over and over again.

"Mama," their daughter said with a clear and confident voice.

Nanoha and Fate answered simultaneously. Nanoha walked towards Vivio and reached out her hand for her to take. It was too soon for her to explain this new aspect of her life with Fate, she hadn't thought exactly what or, even worse, how to tell Vivio. The last thing she wanted to do was confuse her.

"Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama love each other like the other kids' parents?"

 _Vivio really cuts to the chase,_ Fate thought surprised.

"Yes Vivio, is that ok with you?" Nanoha answered immediately. They were not going to lie to her, that was for sure, and the fact that she was the one asking them directly somehow eased things up.

"Yes!" Vivio answered brightly.

Vivio held her arms up towards Fate so the blonde would raise her up. She complied and Vivio put her arms around Fate's neck.

"I know Fate-mama takes care of me and Nanoha-mama as she promised but I thought the parents of my friends loved each other more. I was wrong," Vivio stated with a wide smile.

" _I never thought Vivio would feel like that,"_ Nanoha told Fate mind to mind.

" _Neither did I. I think we still have a lot to learn about raising a daughter,_ " Fate confessed to Nanoha feeling a little guilty.

" _Yes, we do."_

"When are you getting back, Fate-mama?"

Fate was overwhelmed with reality again. She had to get going and she wouldn't be back for three weeks. Three weeks away from Nanoha. She hadn't left yet and she was already missing her. She had no idea how she was going to deal with being away from them.

Nanoha could read Fate's face as easily as reading an open book. She took her hand and squeezed it supportively as she answered Vivio.

"She'll be back sooner than you think."

Vivio smiled and tightened her hug as Fate gave Nanoha a deeply longing look.

_"Three weeks is not that long. You've been away longer than that."_

_"I know, but this time it's different."_

_"You're right it is different. This time, us, our family, is stronger than before."_

Fate knew Nanoha was absolutely right.

"I still have time to have breakfast with my girls, so why don't we check out what amazing breakfast has Nanoha-mama prepared for us?" Fate asked Vivio.

"Yay, I'm hungry!" Vivio exclaimed delightedly.

* * *

Nanoha knew her routines were a bit different when Fate was around and when she was not.

Not long, just after some days having passed since Fate was out, she found herself feeling like a schoolgirl in love. Alone with her thoughts she would be daydreaming about the owner of those eyes that made her smile. She tried to keep herself as busy as possible. Just like Fate's job, hers didn't stop as well.

Her current roster of students was responding very well to her training. She wanted to up the challenges and spent several afternoons developing new maps and action courses with the help of Vita.

There had been other highlights in her days, though. She had spent almost an entire night in a video call with Suzuka and Arisa who were thrilled about the news. She had already gotten used to the answer " _Really, weren't you already like dating each other?"_ in all its possible variations. At this point, she could only laugh about it.

More or less the same happened with her parents, who reminded her she hadn't visited in a long time, but all in all were happy to see their daughter with the new adjustments with her relationship with Fate.

And of course, as always Vivio has a handful of her own. Having started practicing her magic more, and with everything she was learning at school, she spent most of the evenings reviewing her homework and studying with her for exams.

It was at night when it hit her more, the realization of feeling like a hopeless teenager in love. Especially that night as the days passed by and Fate’s faint smell on sheets faded away and even more so when she found herself wearing one of Fate’s shirts to sleep. Fate’s shirt was long enough to sleep and it smelled like her. There was still a voice of reason within her telling it was silly. And she couldn't care less. She would be wearing Fate’s shirt to sleep and she’d better get back soon.

* * *

"So, you could say these things are like sexual enhancers?" Arf asked, failing at keeping a straight face.

Yuuno looked flustered. He was not used to talking about these topics, least of all with a female. He was certainly not expecting such interesting findings he had bumped into when researching the mysterious silver rings. Initially, the carvings had seemed the most important lead but the most difficult to uncover. He hadn't actually. His other lead was the material, although they shined in silver. It was most definitely not silver.

The investigation had been a great opportunity to go with Arf over the process of material identification in the lab they had at the library. After analyzing its composition, reaction to magic and synchronicity to different wavelengths pulsations they were able to locate the section of the universe where that material had been more abundant. Had was an operative word. The material was incredibly scarce currently, although it had never had many applications.

Narrowing the time of its creation and the location, Yuuno was finally able to determine with a significant probability the civilization it had come from. He delved into everything around that civilization until he finally made the connection he was looking for. The final piece that explained the existence of such rings.

"That's not quite right Arf. The ancient civilization that created these objects at one point of their history started having a lot of troubles, due to infertility issues. Without being able to identify the cause, as genetic and environmental factors were supposedly ruled out, they tried to find a solution to the actual problem. One of those attempts was to resort to these "magical "rings to strengthen the bond of a couple. They thought that it would help them conceive the babies they were not being able to conceive. Of course their concept of magic was much more primitive that ours, which makes it difficult to actually classify these rings as magical items. I have not found if there is information of who exactly came up with this idea, but for now I think it will be good enough to inform Fate."

"Well that sure worked for them," Arf said sarcastically. "After all, civilization ended up disappearing."

"Unfortunately, that's what happened. There is no evidence that the rings actually fulfilled their purpose. Of course they were on a race literally against time. I still don't have the information of what exactly made the ancient civilization disappear. Add to that, the level of magic these two rings still possess is so negligible, they can be regarded as mere trinkets. Although these rings are rare, some do exist in private collections. As a collectible item, they are quite rare, especially considering this is a pair, the ones found and documented were usually singles. It is quite possible that the material by itself is just more valuable due to its scarcity but it still barely guarantees any relevant value."

"I wonder how Fate found them. I don't see her participating in auctions, spending loads of money in them."

"Neither do I, but you shouldn't ask if you do not want to know the answer," Yuuno laughed.

"I don't think it was anything illegal, though."

"I'm sure of that. Well, let's get going back, it would be wise to document our findings on these rings. As soon as I finish it, would you send a copy to Fate and send her rings back? I have some meetings in the afternoon and I promised to let her know as soon as we found information on them."

"Absolutely, I'll take care of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning then, for next chapter, it's time to turn up the rating to M (or E? I'm still figuring out the techinicalities of the ratings here heh.)


	8. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note Story rating has been changed to E (better safe than sorry) for content in this chapter and upcoming ones.

Time seemed to refuse to advance, or at least, that's how Fate felt every night spent away from home. Luckily for her, during the day, she had so much work she couldn't waste a minute of it and after finally clearing all her doubts around her relationship with Nanoha, she was completely clear-headed for her job.

However, when late at night it was time for her to leave her office to go to her dorm at the base, the story was entirely different.

She missed her, every second of every minute. She wanted to hear her voice, she wanted to feel the warmth of her hands between hers, and she wanted to savor her lips. She felt like a lovesick teenager, and that feeling clearly included the out of control hormones.

Even though, if the nature of the mission allowed it, like this one, they were able to communicate every day or so on short video calls, it was not enough for her and she often thought about her.

 _What could Nanoha be doing right now?"_ she wondered. _Is she thinking about me? Is she missing me as much as I'm missing her? Surely not_ , she answered her own questions.

She knew Nanoha was much more absorbed in her job. Even back when they worked together in Riot Force 6, there were times Nanoha completely lost track of time and would only realize how late it was when Fate had already gone looking for her to drag her out of her workstation, only to have her continue reviewing videos of the training sessions in bed. Of course, that had changed only a little when Vivio entered their lives.

Days went by without anything worth noting. Most of her investigations were stale and that was starting to worry her. She took the time to catch up on paperwork, mainly consisting of analysis and reports. There were times when field work underwent a dry spell, which was by itself good news for the greater wellbeing of things, but for her, actively chasing criminals was much more fun than filling out reports.

Late in the week she received a special delivery from the Infinity Library. Arf was the sender. Full of curiosity, Fate opened the package and found her two shimmering silver rings inside. Along with them, a video-note and a data card completed the shipment. In the note Arf explained to her briefly, very briefly, the conclusions Yuuno and she had drawn about the rings.

_They sure are an interesting finding._

She wondered about the story they brought with them and the world they may have lived in. Perhaps they had belonged to an important couple that had loved each other devoutly and wanted to start a family. He, the notable heir of a wealthy family. She, the brave daughter of an important merchant. Fate allowed her imagination to fly a little more. Deeply in love, they tried by all means to conceive their child, to establish a family.

A family.

For a moment she pictured herself before turning nine. Before her life really started. She would have never guessed her life would have turned out the way it did. She now had the most perfect family and she was happy.

Everything she had, she had because Nanoha had been so relentlessly determined to talk to her. To know her name. To understand her at her worst rampage. Fate's life changed course the moment their paths crossed. She could never thank her enough.

She took a closer look at the rings and was thankful she did not have to resort to them to be able to have a family and felt deeply blessed.

Two more days and she would be back home.

"Some butts to kick, a few criminals to lock up -they won't escape this time- a lot of paperwork to fill and we can head back home. How's that for a plan, Bardiche?"

"Yes, Sir!" her loyal device responded eagerly.

"I think so too."

* * *

"Well guys, that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed today's session."

The elite force of young mages looked wide-eyed at their instructor. The training shouldn't be ending for another four hours, but their instructor, apparently, had different plans.

"I think you all have put in a lot of effort, and you have improved a lot, as well, so I want you all to dedicate the rest of the day to do what each one of you enjoys the most. It's good to remember that you have the right, no, let me rephrase that, the duty to have a personal life, so go out and enjoy. Treasure every instant. I want you here, on time next Monday to continue the great job you have all done so far."

Her group looked quite cheerful and, after saluting at their instructor, they all scattered noisily.

Nanoha looked at them pleased. She really enjoyed her work and she knew she was good at it. She knew that, potentially, she could do many more things. She even had the power to face evil and destroy it, but she preferred taking an alternate approach. She wanted to prepare the future advocates in charge of the peace. She firmly believed that if she could convey her beliefs in each of them, the future would be a bright one. That was her way of ensuring a safe future for her daughter. Of course, she knew that in case of extreme urgency, she was part of the active TSAB's force squad, and they trusted in her powers and abilities to defeat anyone who might be a threat to the order and peace. And she would do it.

"Today's a good day, Raising Heart."

"Yes, my master. Bardiche's ETA is twelve minutes."

"Say what?" Nanoha shrieked. Twelve minutes? I won't be able to be ready in twelve minutes! Raising Heart, we have to hurry!"

She clenched her precious red orb in her hand and hurried to the parking lot. Since last night she had left everything settled to surprise Fate. Vivio would be picked up by Zafira when she got out of school and they were going to spend the weekend at Hayate's. For Vivio, that could only mean one thing, loads of fun. Shamal and Vita spoiled her so much, and Hayate and Signum were no different at all.

Nanoha started to feel skittish. One could say she was about to have a date with Fate. It seemed strange. For them, the natural progression of events was clearly not in the regular order for the majority of people in a newfound relationship. One would think that a couple would meet, like each other, have dates, fall in love, then the commitment grows between them and later, kids complete the picture if they choose to.

Their story couldn't be farther from that easy path.

The important thing was that, right now, all she cared about was that she wanted to see her girlfriend and if she didn't hurry, Fate would be home before she did, and her meticulous plan would be ruined.

As soon as she arrived at the parking lot she got into Fate's car. She buckled up and wished to know how to drive it as well as Fate did. Nanoha was a master speeding in the sky, almost matching Fate, but earthly speed on a car was Fate's absolute domain. She had to settle for driving at her own pace and headed home. Once she arrived, she laid the table and finished preparing the meal she had cooked the night before. It was their favorite menu, crowned with a sinful dessert, the specialty of Midori-ya (and Fate's favorite).

When she finally thought the table looked good, she went upstairs to change her clothes. Nanoha chose a simple and light white dress she fancied a lot. She did not have many opportunities to dress up like that, aside the Bureau's charity cocktails to which she was always invited. She liked dressing up, she enjoyed feeling feminine and wanted to show off to the only eyes she wanted to be seen by.

She heard the main door opening.

"Is anyone home?" She could hear Fate's voice downstairs.

"I'll be right down!"

Fate went directly into the kitchen, intending to casually get a beer as she waited for Nanoha to come down. She wanted to see Nanoha, but didn't want to look so desperate. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw the table, carefully decorated. Candles and glasses of wine were delicately placed, a reception for two.

"Do you like it?" Nanoha asked behind her.

"It's beautiful. I feel terribly undressed for this occasion…" Fate started saying when she turned around to see her. She felt her blood pounding in her throat as soon as she laid her eyes on her.

Nanoha looked simply ravishing and Fate almost forgot how to breathe. It seemed as if she were shining with a mesmerizing light. Fate literally let her jaw drop as she let her gaze go up and down.

"Don't say that, you always look gorgeous, especially in your official uniform," she told her while locking her arms behind Fate's neck, and didn't waste any more time to fuse her mouth with hers.

"You look amazing. I think I could stare at you forever," Fate replied, trying not to end their kiss.

There might not have been a verbal answer, but Nanoha's response was clear as she felt her deepen their kiss.

"Where's Vivio?" she asked, gently brushing Nanoha's bare back with her fingers. She definitely didn't want Vivio ninja appearing on them again as they were kissing the air out of each other and she was sure that dress was coming out very soon.

"She's with Hayate and the rest. They have all their weekend planned," Nanoha answered with a seductive smile.

"Aha…" Fate lifted a brow, considering the possibilities. "You and me, alone for the weekend?" she asked with a smile that brightened her face. Suddenly she felt a little bad. "I'm sorry. That sounded too selfish, right?"

"Don't worry sometimes I feel the same way. I think it's normal. Besides we both know she's in good hands."

Fate thought she would never stop being baffled by the ease they had to talk and kiss at the same time. She could also feel her breathing shifting speeds. Her hands were taking more liberties in Nanoha's back, and she wasn't objecting at all, since Nanoha's hands were pretty much roaming freely in Fate's body too.

They were starting to breathe irregularly and Fate could feel the intense heat that filled her cheeks, but this time her blushing was of a different nature. What she was feeling was not shame at all. She noticed Nanoha's fingers unbuttoning her shirt. A wave of heat was engulfing her and what Nanoha was doing was definitely not going to quench the fire in her. In a sudden rush, she stopped Nanoha's attempts and lifted her in her arms. Bewildered, Nanoha looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I think I got a little carried away," she said looking at Fate's half-unbuttoned shirt.

"That's not it. I actually liked that, I just want to continue this somewhere else," she told Nanoha as she carried her to their bedroom. "Besides, it's nice to be on the other side of this position, for a change," she laughed.

Nanoha remembered the first time she carried Fate in her arms. So much time had passed since that day and a lot of things had changed too.

Fate laid her in their bed carefully, tossing away their shoes. With her eyes she asked, and saw the answer in those blazing blue-violet eyes she could die for. Kissing her was becoming as natural as breathing, and although she had only been doing it for a very short time, it was already deemed as essential to her.

In one deft movement she threw her jacket out off the bed and kept kissing the woman of her dreams. Nanoha's skin was so soft and pure, maybe not as pale as hers, more like a delicate pink. She moved back from her mouth and started trailing kisses in one side of her face, by the jaw line, in her chin, in her nose. A fire kept growing inside her and she wanted to let it burst, but at the same time she wanted to take her time to taste her.

With one finger Fate drew a line, starting in Nanoha's ear, continuing it on the side of her face and down her neck. She let it lay there for some seconds while she looked for her gaze again, as if asking for an implicit permission. She kept going down with the tip of her finger, slowly between her breasts until the end of the cleavage of her dress. She noticed immediately the change in her own heartbeat, and Nanoha's uneven breathing told her she was feeling very much the same anticipation. Nanoha couldn't resist herself anymore and finished unbuttoning Fate's shirt desperately, randomly tossing to the side the piece of clothing that stood in her way.

Fate felt little goosebumps, when her skin made direct contact with Nanoha's. She wasn't very sure on what she should do. She had seen movies, which were not graphical enough or educational for that matter, but so far it seemed Nanoha was enjoying as much as she was. She would have to follow her own instincts.

Suddenly, Fate felt Nanoha grasping both her arms and skillfully rolling over, the red-haired placed herself on top now. Nanoha's weight restrained her down, and sliding down seductively her hands had Fate out of her stockings and skirt. Nanoha stopped a second just to watch her. Fate's body was beautiful beyond comparison. She wet her lips with her tongue, a gesture she couldn't fight back seeing her down to her underwear. Fate just laid back still watching Nanoha's every movement.

"What is it?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"I'm just enjoying watching how beautiful you are, and that you are mine and only mine," Nanoha answered while Fate rose up to meet her.

"Only yours."

They kissed and embraced with each other, for a long while until finally the blonde placed herself behind Nanoha, and slowly she started unzipping her dress. Unlike her, Nanoha wasn't wearing a bra, so before her the lower part of her back was completely exposed.

Without taking Nanoha's dress off just yet, she started kissing her back, wrapping her arms around her waist and letting her fingers linger just below her breasts. Nanoha closed her eyes trying to absorb every feeling detonated by Fate's touch. She suddenly felt Fate's hand closing over one of her breasts. The touch made Fate shiver and Nanoha let out a moan of pleasure.

She turned around to kiss Fate and Fate claimed possession over her firm and beautiful breasts. Filling her fingers with the delicate softness and circling her nipple getting more excited as if she couldn't get enough of Nanoha's body Purely guided by their own instincts and needs they continued exploring their sensitive spots as they traveled together in a new horizon of feelings and emotions.

It didn't take long for them to finally have discarded every piece of clothing between them. Their entwined sweaty bodies rubbing against each other finding different reactions had them eager to continue discovering the rhythm between them.

It was Fate the first one who felt the need to continue exploring beyond the surface and in between breaths, managed to slide her hand between Nanoha's legs, to reach that center in her that just as hers was feeling everything. Nanoha arched her back surprised but instinctively opening her legs to the blonde. Fate gasped the moment she felt her fingers reach her already wet, and that touch turned up the heat she was feeling. Mimicking what she knew about herself, she gently stroked Nanoha's already sensible core. Fate was ecstatic watching her melt under her touch. Nanoha tugged the sheets and Fate stopped for a second, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Don't stop", Nanoha whimpered.

Fate climbed over her and kissed her deeply while continuing rubbing Nanoha's center of pleasure. Following Nanoha's breathing she intensified or slowed the pressure on her sensitive spot making her hips sway faster, which only turned on her more. A sudden jerk in Nanoha's body, with a loud gasp and Nanoha clawing her hands into her back made her slow down to a stop.

She rolled over and laid beside Nanoha who was taking deep breaths.

"Are you…" Fate asked, half aroused and half shy.

"In heaven. That was. Wow." Nanoha couldn't, wouldn't move and rested back still enjoying the fleeting pleasure in her body.

Fate smiled proudly.

"Really?"

"Enforcer Harlaown, I had no idea you had such skills," Nanoha complimented her.

"I wasn't sure if I was doing it correctly, at first I just went with what I know I like," Fate answered honestly, too honestly for her own good.

Nanoha rose up and covered herself with the sheet of their bed, extremely intrigued.

"Is that so? And how exactly did you know what _you_ like, Enforcer Harlaown?"

Fate was already blushed from the love making, so it didn't show difference at all when she realized the implications of what she had just said.

"Well.. you know… when I have uhmm—?"

Nanoha raised her inquisitive eyebrow waiting for Fate to finish her sentence.

"Well..." Fate had to continue. "Haven't you, ever, you know, like… touched yourself?"

Nanoha stared at her blankly. On the one side, she was about to admit she had never ever done that, which clearly was something she should have never overlooked. On the other hand she was extremely turned on imagining Fate touching herself.

"Really, Nanoha?" Fate exclaimed, surprised at the lack of response and completely oblivious to Nanoha's retriggered arousal shining in her eyes.

"It seems I was weird like that, nothing that we cannot correct now. I have to admit, it makes me very curious to imagine you touching yourself," Nanoha said, half chewing her own lips seductively and climbing on top of the blonde again.

Fate let out a nervous giggle and held her firmly by the hips over one of her legs.

"Shut up," she said and brought her down to kiss the red-haired beauty as she rubbed herself against her legs.

Fate wasn't about to admit just yet she had actually done it, many times. And that the object of her desire had always been Nanoha.

* * *

"I love you with all my heart, Nanoha," Fate murmured to the very pleased woman currently glued to her body.

"Not nearly as much as I love you," Nanoha replied while drawing invisible lines over Fate's arm.

A sudden growl distracted her.

"What was that? Fate-chan, you're starving!"

"Huh, me? Not at all," was Fate's immediate answer.

 _How long had they been in bed? It could not have been more than an hour._ She turned around to see the clock on the table of her side of the bed.

"How can it be more than nine? I arrived here a little past five," she sounded genuinely surprised.

"We all know time flies by when you're having a good time, Fate-chan. So reconsider your answer wisely," Nanoha smiled. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Awww," Fate couldn't help but blush. She accepted she felt nearly famished. She felt mentally renewed but the intense activity also consumed her energies. "I think I could eat the base's entire food supplies," Fate accepted.

Nanoha rose from the bed and started picking up the scattered clothes that were all over the bedroom.

"It seemed like we were in a hurry, huh?" Nanoha told her, throwing Fate's clothes towards her.

"Just a little, a few years of waiting, perhaps, how hasty could we be?" Fate answered laughing as she grabbed her clothes. "Although I think I want to wear something else, I really want to look as well-dressed as you do. In that dress you really look stunning."

Fate chose a strapless long black dress that accentuated every curve of her body. She left her hair down as usual. Holding hands with Nanoha, they went down the stairs to where their table had been waiting for them for the last hours.

They shared the perfect evening. The food was simply delicious, Nanoha was, among her all other talents, an amazing cook. They couldn't ask for better company than being with each other. They talked a lot, and at times just shared wordless meaningful looks as they just enjoyed the pleasure of being with each other.

They were used to turning on the TV for a while after having dinner, and today was no exception. It was part of their home rituals. This time, they both sat on the couch in such a way that had Fate closely hugging Nanoha from behind. In that privileged position, she could touch her girlfriend as much as she wanted, because now, it seemed impossible to keep her hands off her.

"Nanoha," Fate whispered to her ear playfully as she kept teasing her earlobe with her lips, paying exactly zero attention to the television.

"Mmmm," was Nanoha's only answer. Pretty much like the same soft noises she had been doing since they started watching TV.

"Can we go back to bed?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Again and again they experimented on the endless possibilities of showing their love, until they were completely exhausted. Late at night, or maybe it was already really early in the morning, Fate found herself awake and could feel Nanoha sleeping beside her. The warmth of her naked body intoxicated her. This had been the first night of many more to come that she would spend making love to the woman she loved more than life itself. She had never felt the peace of mind that filled her right now. She could not feel happier. The signs of her troubled mind had finally vanished.

* * *

On Saturday they barely got out of bed to eat.

* * *

Fate woke up on Sunday completely revitalized and ready for a new day. Nanoha woke up a little after and cuddled with her.

"What do you want to do today, Fate-chan?"

"What are my options?" the blonde asked.

"We can do anything you want," she answered.

"I would really like to stay making love with you all day long," Fate answered, making Nanoha blush. "But there's a little internal voice that's telling me I should be a good mother too, so why don't we go and spend the day with Vivio and all the rest?"

"I think that's a great idea. We have to get ready if we want to catch up with them at the lake."

"Ok." Fate got out of bed and held out her hand towards Nanoha. "Come with me."

Somewhat puzzled, Nanoha took her hand and also got out of bed.

"Come on", she sounded a little too naughty. "I want to fulfill a certain fantasy of mine," she told her as she guided her to the shower.

It shouldn't have surprised either of them that sharing the shower, did not save time at all.

* * *

Fate was finishing dressing up. She had picked a pair of white shorts, and at Nanoha's specific request, a sleeveless black full-buttoned shirt. Nanoha did Fate's hair just as she looked when she was nine.

 _What can I do?_ Fate thought to herself. _Her wishes are my command._ Looking at the reflection in the mirror, she decided she didn't look half bad at all. It was just weird to see herself as a larger grown-up version of her nine-year-old self.

Nanoha had decided to wear a blue skirt and an orange sleeveless tank top. The day threatened to be a hot one.

"Are you ready, my wish, my love?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes, I just…" Fate's speech was ended with something that sounded like the grumble of a small animal.

"Fate-chan! How on earth can you be that hungry?" Nanoha exclaimed rather amused after recognizing the origin of that sound. "Give me a second. Get our stuff ready in the car."

Nanoha rushed to the kitchen before Fate could even answer.

Fate dutifully followed Nanoha's instructions. She gathered all the things they had to bring. Sun lotion was a must, sunglasses, towels, etc. She packed everything in a humongous bag and went to her car. Nanoha went a few steps behind her, holding besides another big bag, a little picnic basket.

"Guess what here's for you, Fate-chan!" she asked her as she got inside the car.

"Arigato, Nanoha," she answered with a big smile, guessing the delicious contents of the basket. Once again, she turned on the autonomous mode of her car.

"It now turns out that you prefer the autonomous mode, Fate-chan?" Nanoha teased.

"I really had never considered its benefits", she answered while sliding her hand towards

Nanoha's knee and in a fast movement, opened the basket and skillfully pulled an obento out of it.

"Automatic mode rules!" she managed to say with a full mouth.


	9. Lights in the Sky

Nanoha and Fate arrived at the park and after a few minutes looking for a parking spot, they finally got out of their car and headed for the entrance. The place was jam-packed and the excitement you could see in people's faces was contagious. There were children playing ball, happy couples holding hands, parents strolling with their children, many of which would be carrying balloons of all sizes and colors.

Located at a small bay, Yoshino Recreational Center boasted state-of-the-art installations. An amusement park, a smaller one with water-based attractions, a fully equipped gym, a lake and last but not least, an enviable video game lounge with the newest and most advanced simulators. With so many different options it basically covered every possible need for rest and entertainment anyone could hope for.

"Where do you think they are?" Fate asked, without being able to decide where she wanted to go first. For some things, like this kind of place, she was a child at heart.

"Something tells me they should be somewhere around here," and holding her hand she led her to the attraction rides section of the park.

They wandered around the different mechanized thrill machines. Long queues decorated each attraction. You could hear the laughter and the screams from the people riding the games.

"Nanoha, you can't possibly expect us to find them just like that," Fate was starting to complain when, among the crowd, some recognizable silhouettes appeared.

"Mama!" Vivio shouted excitedly. In her hand she was holding an ice-cream, and she started running towards them as soon as she had seen them.

Fate held her breath for a moment. _Do not fall down, please, please._

Nanoha kneeled down to receive her and Vivio threw herself into her mother's arms. The ice-cream remained intact.

"Ohayō, Vivio," Nanoha greeted her with her melodious voice.

"I missed you Nanoha-mama, but I have been having a lot of fun too."

The couple greeted Signum and Vita, who were walking behind Vivio when she had made a run for her mothers.

"Hayate, Shamal and Rein are enjoying a relaxing massage," Signum informed them.

"Believe it or not, we had to take turns to take care of Vivio. She is restless." Vita added.

The statement made Nanoha laugh.

"I'll be sure to make it up to you guys! You are relieved from your duties," Nanoha added with a playful wink.

Vivio let go of Nanoha's hands and extended her arms towards Fate, an unequivocal sign of what she wanted. Fate lifted her up, and not only that, she placed her to sit on top of her shoulders. Nanoha's gaze was filled with tenderness as she watched the two loves of her life.

"Fate-mama, would you take me to the rides?" the little girl asked, smiling.

"Of course, which one do you want Vivio?"

Fate obediently followed Vivio's indications. The merry-go-round, the rollercoaster, the bumper cars, Vivio wanted to try them all. Waiting in the queue took forever in each attraction but it was worth it.

Vivio was going around riding the unicorn she had chosen in the carousel waving every time she saw her two mothers. Nanoha leaned her head in Fate's shoulder and in between the splashes of color moving before them they waved back to Vivio every time she passed in front of them.

"I think Shamal and Vita are right. She does not give any signs of getting tired at all."

"Nanoha-mama can't endure some hours at the amusement park?" Fate teased Nanoha.

"Ha. Ha. I didn't say that."

They saw all the kids exiting the attraction and they approached her and each one held their daughter's little hands.

"Let's go there!" Vivio pointed to another area of the park they had not explored yet.

Nanoha and Fate laughed and after going to some other attractions Vivio wanted, they finally suggested it was time go and find the rest of the group. Vivio accepted so they went to the lake where they had agreed to meet.

Soft, well–taken care of grass surrounded the lake and scattered all over the area were lots of tents, where you could see people playing games, others were dancing, and the majority were just enjoying the sun.

Vivio, sitting again on top of Fate's shoulders, tried to find their friends among the crowd, pretending to be a ship's captain.

"Over there!" Vivio pointed out in a very commanding nature.

"Yes, Sir!" Fate answered, imitating Bardiche's voice very much to Vivio's delight.

They found Signum and Hayate comfortably lying down on a couple of beach loungers. They were wearing some quite provocative swimsuits. Shamal was setting the table where they would eat with the help of Vita and Rein.

"Did you give up so soon?" Vita asked them half-joking.

"We thought you guys missed us, besides we wanted to swim before we ate."

"Swim? Nobody told me we were going to swim!" Fate exclaimed in dismay.

"Such a slow girl!" Vita laughed. "Some things never change, right Fate?"

Vita had developed an unprecedented taste to pick on Fate. Since the blonde beauty could sometimes be so clueless of the world around her, Vita just couldn't refrain from teasing her at every opportunity.

"Don't worry Fate-chan. I have yours right here." Nanoha came to her girlfriend's rescue.

Inside the tent there were some screens carefully placed so they could use it as a dressing room. Fate showed off a really small electric-blue bikini that barely managed to cover the essentials. Nanoha's bikini wasn't that far behind Fate's in size. It was a nice combination in different shades of orange that looked really good with her hair.

"What do you say to some beach-volleyball?" Signum suggested when she saw Nanoha and Fate in their swimming suits.

They both agreed and started playing. Vivio enjoyed herself as cheerleader for both teams. The first game was played between Hayate and Nanoha against Fate and Signum and Rein as referee.

A small crowd of both men and women started to gather around them. Four gorgeous women with enviable bodies in petite bathing suits and playing volleyball was not a show that could be missed.

More than one slightly frowned when the little girl with heterochromatic eyes referred not only to the stunning blonde but also the striking red-haired as 'Mama'. Clearly they both looked way too young to have a seven-year-old child, but after a while no one seemed to care.

Vivio was no longer the only one cheering for each couple. Coming from the crowd you could hear all kinds of cheers to their favorite couple, but you could also hear marriage proposals to the blonde and/or the brunette, other shouted offers to become the slave of the pink haired. Vita and Shamal were laughing so hard they were almost in tears.

With an amazing move, the first game went to Fate and Signum's duo.

The next game was to be played between Vita and Shamal against Nanoha and Hayate.

Vivio, however, had different plans. It didn't take much of her natural charisma to persuade the group to finally go swimming. To the four that had just played the idea couldn't get any better than that. The sunlight was hitting with all its power and it was starting to feel suffocating. It also seemed as a good way to escape their new legion of fans. They could not help but laugh at the obvious disappointment of the people because the show had stopped.

The water was just delicious. Fate greatly enjoyed swimming, the feeling of the strength with which the water pushed her back with every stroke was something she couldn't get tired of.

"I'll be right back," she told Nanoha, who was helping Vivio try her swimming floats. Less than a second later, they felt the splashes in their faces caused by Fate's powerful water kicks as she torpedoed to the other side of the lake.

Shamal and Vita looked at each other with a challenging look and they hurried towards her, splashing even more the ones that stayed to watch the race that had just started.

"Fate-chan is water-goddess," Nanoha told Hayate and Signum.

"You could say the same about Shamal, look, she already caught up with Fate," Signum pointed out.

She was right, despite the unintentional headstart Fate had, Shamal had quickly shortened the distance between them.

"They made it to the other side!" Hayate exclaimed. "Shamal and Fate are almost neck to neck!"

Fate focused on each stroke she gave. She was not sure why she suddenly was in a race, but she definitely was not going to lose. She would have never guessed Shamal was that good in the water. She was getting close now, she could clearly see Vivio's pink swimming floats. Another eight strokes and she'll get there. Seven, six, five… Shamal was keeping up with her. Suddenly a crimson flash overtook them both.

"Vita-chan, that was amazing!" Nanoha exclaimed, really surprised.

Fate and Shamal tried to even their breathing, the effort had gotten the best of them; on the other hand Vita didn't look tired at all.

"Very well done ladies," Signum concurred.

* * *

Since Shamal was playing around with Vivio, Nanoha swam to where Fate was peacefully floating on her back in the water.

"I've never been able to do that, and you make it look so easy."

Fate pushed her feet down to level with Nanoha.

"That's because it's really easy," she told her, gently placing one hand in Nanoha's back. "Push yourself up a bit and get horizontal in the water. Just like Vivio uses her swimming floats, you have yours in your chest." Fate mentioned casually.

"Fate-chan, respect me!" Nanoha exclaimed blushing.

"Huh?" Fate didn't understand Nanoha's reaction. "Breathe deeply and let your lungs fill with air."

"Ah," Nanoha understood what Fate had meant.

"Ahh!" now Fate blushed, understanding what Nanoha had understood at first, earning her a slight splash from the red-haired.

Nanoha giggled and decided to give it a try. She felt sure enough to do it, especially with the comfort Fate's hand gave her. She pushed up. Fate led her other hand under Nanoha's calves. Nanoha started sinking and some water went into her ears. She quickly stood up again.

"I can't," she said frustrated.

"Yes, you can. Try it again and don't forget to breathe. Watch me." Fate showed her again how to do it. "Breathe and you'll stay on float, after that you just have to sync your breathing with the coming and going of the water."

Fate stood up again and put her hand in Nanoha's back.

"Come on, try it again. If you do it, I'll have a prize for you," she said beaming at her.

Nanoha closed her eyes for a second and inhaled. She knew she could do it. She concentrated, opened her eyes and pushed her body up again. She was floating, she actually did it.

"See! I knew you could do it," Fate said and started floating too. She placed the palm of her hand beneath Nanoha's and intertwined her fingers with hers. The both looked up to the bright blue sky that opened before them.

"This is very relaxing, Fate-chan."

"You are a quick learner Instructor Takamachi."

"So do I get a prize?" she asked with a slightly childish tone.

Fate moved back to a vertical position again and Nanoha mirrored her movement. Fate closed up to her and taking her face between her hands she sweetly placed a kiss in her left cheek. Taking her time she delicately moved to the other cheek and kissed her again. She tried returning to the first cheek but halfway she couldn't avoid resting her lips in Nanoha's. She kissed her long and tenderly.

Resembling a dolphin, Hayate dived in towards the couple and when she got close enough, she generated a very small camp of energy with her right hand, which she cleverly used to create a small wave that crashed precisely on top of the heads of the two lovebirds.

"Do not eat in front of the homeless!" Hayate shouted at them and hurried back to safety.

"HA-YA-TE!" Nanoha shouted before propelling after her.

* * *

They all enjoyed the rest of the evening. All of them enjoyed a late lunch together, and due to popular request, they played another volleyball game. Vivio wanted a second round of some attractions so they finally returned to the amusement park.

In the arcade lounge, Fate tried her luck in an Old West themed shooting simulator. If she hit fifteen targets she would win a prize. She knew exactly what she wanted. As soon as they had entered the lounge, Vivio had fallen in love with a gigantic panda bear. Fate took the laser rifle in her hands. One by one she successfully sharpshot the targets. She held her breath as she observed the last target. It was the farthest one and could barely see it blink. She closed one of her eyes, focusing on her target trying to keep the pace of the blinking target. Her arm started trembling due to the tension. She inhaled deeply and shot. The scoreboard flashed 200 points. The prize was hers.

Vivio was jumping up and down for joy when the boy behind the counter asked her what prize she wanted to choose. Only the gods know how Fate was able to get out of the place with Vivio in one arm and the ridiculously sized panda in the other.

"Nanoha, meet your new son," Fate joked and distracted Nanoha who was playing in a dance simulator with Vita.

Nanoha turned around bemused and couldn't hold back the laughter at the comical scene in front of her while Vita finished the combo of the song.

"Gotcha! I win!"

* * *

"It's getting late, shouldn't we be getting back already?" Nanoha told Fate.

"Just wait a little longer, there's one more thing I'd like to do. Let's go to the ferris wheel."

"Isn't it closed already?"

"Let's just say I got a special favor. Come on."

The ferris wheel was spectacular. Rising more than 600 feet over the ground it held numerous passenger cars that could hold up to 5 people each who could freely walk around the capsule. They approached the attraction and the operator ushered them in.

"Let's go Vivio," Nanoha told her.

"I'd like to go with Vita-chan, if that's ok with you, Nanoha-mama."

Nanoha agreed, somewhat puzzled. Hayate, Rein, Vita and Vivio entered the first passenger car.

Of course, with Vivio was included the panda bear. Signum and Shamal entered the next one.

Finally, Nanoha and Fate boarded the last one.

"I don't get it. The games are all closed now," she said the moment she started feeling the rumble of the giant metallic monster.

Fate winked at the operator and gave him a thumbs up, before turning to hold Nanoha's hand between her, and smiled at her.

"Just wait and see."

Nanoha smiled back.

Very slowly they started going up. The view they were starting to have was breathtaking. The true moment of twilight, to one side of the horizon you could see the sun setting, hiding between the mountains and to the other, darkness was taking over the last bits of light.

The moment they reached the highest point of the wheel, the movement stopped.

"What…" Nanoha was starting to say when Fate softly placed her index finger over Nanoha's lips and with her other hand pointed towards the lake.

A shower of fireworks began to explode before their eyes. Hundreds of small twinkling lights were bursting one after another. From their position they could hear the expressions of amazement from everyone who was watching from the camp by the lake.

Green, red, blue, yellow, and purple pixelated explosions illuminated the dark sky. Hundreds of small sparkles poured down and were immediately replaced by new chains of colorful explosions.

Fate stood behind Nanoha and hugged her tightly against her, crossing her arms above Nanoha's chest, resting her chin on her shoulder and in silence they both admired the multicolored show.

They both turned to see what was going on in the other cars. They could see Vivio standing on her toes trying to be taller than Hayate and Vita and the glow in her eyes was beyond comparison.

"I can't believe you planned all these, Fate-chan!"

"Oh geez Nanoha! I can't believe Vita has already convinced you I'm a lost cause," Fate laughed.

"Etto…"

"The truth is everything was Vivio's idea. She read a sign about the show with fireworks, and when you were chasing Hayate in the lake, Vivio told me about her plan. The tricky thing was to activate the wheel out of operation hours, but here we are."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I'm not telling."

"Tell me!"

"State secrets privilege."

Nanoha turned around and started tickling Fate mercilessly and Fate's only defense was to hug her tighter, pulling her even closer to her.

"Behave yourself, Nanoha!"

Fate was laughing out loud, really loud while trying to ask her to stop. Nanoha had never heard her laughing like that, so freely, so happy. She loved that sound. She loved those, once sad, lonely and yet beautiful eyes, now turned into serene and happy, more beautiful than ever, eyes of hers.

She loved her selfless soul and her noble heart. Her hands quickly linked behind Fate's back and turned her face towards hers and glancing at her lovingly, she rose in her toes just enough to meet her lips.


	10. Operation Pandemonium

Hayate knew that last-minute reunions were never a good sign. She walked as fast as her professional composure allowed her towards the main conference room at the TSAB headquarters. After ID'ing to one of the guards, they showed her in. The meeting was being conducted by Carim Gracia, and at her right side sat Chrono Harlaown. Other high ranked military officials were attending the meeting and Hayate knew all of them.

Carim rose from her seat and addressed the attendees.

"I'd like to thank all of you for attending on such short notice. As you know, several insurrection outbreaks have broken in a planetary system led by intelligent androids with magical powers."

The lights dimmed and a series of images were presented in the jumbo screen of the room. The images illustrated Carim's comments as she was detailing the events in question.

Hayate immediately thought about the JS incident. The technology was incredibly similar.

"We have discussed our options and despite the reluctance of certain members of the cabinet we have decided that the only group that has the experience to effectively deal with such technology is the one you used to lead, Colonel Yagami."

Every pair of eyes turned to see Hayate. They were apparently waiting for her to say something, so clearing her throat she prepared to talk.

"The series of events that lead to the capture of Jail Scaglietti and his group of androids were conducted under my direct supervision. However, most of the members of the now extinct, Riot Force 6, are currently under different lines of command now."

"We are aware of that," Leone Phils, one of the Legendary Admirals, who rarely appeared in reunions, intervened. "That's exactly the reason for this meeting."

Midget Crowbel, who was attending the meeting via screen added, "No one dares to accept the imminent threat we are facing if we let those outbreaks grow. We need you to lead again the unit that will be sent to restore order."

"Who would be part of that unit?" Hayate wanted to know.

"Initially, we're considering you and your guardians, and of course Captain Takamachi and Enforcer Harlaown. You will also be assigned different tactical teams to provide the necessary support for our primary operatives," Chrono informed her.

"Initially?"

"Well it's quite possible I will be participating too and on a need basis we can request additional assistance from Battalions," he added.

Carim also informed them Sister Schach would also be at their service if required.

"It's all set then," Phils stated.

Everyone nodded, some more enthusiastically than others. There was still a lingering repudiation of some military members towards Hayate, but it was also true that no one would defy Carim Gracia, adding the support of the Legendary Admirals meant they had to smile and accept.

"Colonel Yagami you are now officially in charge of Operation Pandemonium. We are counting on you."

That said, Carim adjourned the meeting.

* * *

Nanoha felt as if she was back in high school when Advanced Test week was on. She enjoyed watching her students, all nervous and yet so eager to prove themselves to her.

Watching from the top of one of the highest buildings in her test zone, Vita and Nanoha prepared the target selection each of her students would have to face. It would be really easy to repeat the same exercises on each new group, but Nanoha preferred to dedicate time to personalize each test. That required lots of additional time, but since she considered each and every one of her students was unique, with their own skills and abilities, the least she could do was to evaluate those skills and abilities and set the challenges accordingly.

She enjoyed the challenge it implied. Most of the time she, herself, would be one of the targets, which helped her to keep improving her techniques, in both defense and attack.

"Don't you think the level-3 multifire robots are just too much for them?" Vita asked her, genuinely concerned.

"When did you become such a softie?"

Vita just grumbled. "I'm NOT! I just think that by the time they reach that point they are going to be quite worn out."

"Let's hope they learned something about modulating their power," Nanoha told her optimistically. "I think we are ready to start then."

Vita nodded in agreement and went to where their students were impatiently awaiting for the test to begin.

Nanoha, still from the top of the building, could only guess Vita was giving out the instructions to the teams since she saw Vita doing all kinds of gesticulations. In her command screen she adjusted the final configurations for the test and signaled the start.

Just as expected, a few minutes later explosions started roaring all over the place. That was probably one of the best things of Nanoha's training simulations. They could destroy buildings to the right and left and no one needed to be concerned about it. She actually got paid to blow things up for educational purposes and she did not hold back.

The teams were doing fine so far. With joined efforts they were saving each obstacle Nanoha and Vita had meticulously set. Their techniques might not be as polished but they sure were being effective.

Vita was standing guard near the area where they would face the multi fired robots. She'd rather be safe than sorry. Vita's concerns were proven unfounded when, after a few moments of hesitation, the student quickly discovered their weak point and proceeded to destroy them.

Nanoha had been observing all the action serene as a seasoned commander in battle.

"Don't you think it's time we join the fun, Raising Heart?"

"Yes, my master!"

Nanoha started feeling the adrenaline pounding into her. It was always invigorating to feel the power of her magic flowing as she was being stripped of her clothes and then to have them replaced step by step with her white and blue Barrier Jacket, even if it was momentaneous, she could feel every transition.

Ready for the action, she overflew the training zone before positioning herself in the place she knew she would face her group.

A powerful blast to her right told her the team wouldn't be taking much long to appear. This group certainly didn't distinguish itself for being subtle. She pointed Raising Heart towards the direction of the sounds as she prepared her spell.

"Divine…"

The wall in front of her crumbled down due to an enormous radiation aimed directly towards her.

"..Buster!"

The massive ray of energy blasted out of Raising Heart's tip was barely in time to counter what would have been a dead on hit. Surprised by the attack she noticed the vulnerability of her current position, just a second before being face to face with one of her students. She knew it was too late for her when she saw the new power wave that was threatening her.

She raised the palm of her hand and a massive pink shield emerged from it, bouncing off the attack and shutting down the simulation.

"That's it for today", she announced loudly and triumphantly. "You all did a great job."

She gathered all the students around her and noticed some of them looked a little confused. A hand raised up to ask a question.

"Yes, Maki?"

"Uhmm, Nanoha-san, the exercise was going to end until one of us or yourself first received an impact."

Nanoha smiled widely. Her signature training examination technique already preceded her fame.

"When I prepare your tests, I like to think I've gotten a good measure of your powers. Having this in mind, I coordinate myself along with Raising Heart, a limiter for my powers, which will allow us to be in equal circumstances, so to speak. When you appeared behind me, covered by your partner's initial attack I had barely enough time to remove that limit in order to stop your attack. Therefore, we can determine you actually managed to attack me."

"And you were able to control your temper," Vita added without being able to refrain from the snide remark.

Several students exchanged looks. They heard rumors that said that Nanoha-san, with all her sweet and composed nature, had once knocked down a student unconscious with her fingertip. Those rumors apparently were not completely unfounded.

"We all learn new things with each lesson, including myself. Vita will give your results tomorrow and she will be in charge of the training for the rest of the week. I've been required to assist in a mission for the Bureau. I'm sorry to abandon you for a few days. You are dismissed and I'll see you soon. Make your best effort!"

As they both saw the group scattering back to the base, Nanoha turned to Vita.

"You shouldn't keep encouraging the rumors, Vita-chan!"

"Actually, it's not considered rumor if it did happen," Vita laughed.

Nanoha sighed, and scratched her head in a silly manner.

"I guess you're right. Thanks for taking care of them while I'm on mission."

"No need to thank me. As long as Hayate has your and Fate's support, I know you can handle anything."

"Speaking about Hayate, she asked me to see her…"

Raising Heart interrupted: "Meeting started 16 minutes ago, my master."

"What? Oh no, Hayate is going to kill me!"

* * *

Fate turned around slowly and saw Nanoha quietly entering the conference room.

" …and that will be each group's activity."

Still trying not to draw any more attention towards her, she occupied the empty seat beside Fate.

" _Running a little late, sweetie?"_ Fate purposefully teased her with a pet name.

" _Did I miss much?"_

"Now that the general outlook has been set I want to have a fifteen-minute team meeting with each group to review in detail the particularities of each task," Hayate said, ending her presentation. "You will receive the slot time assigned briefly, please stay put."

" _Only all of it. At least you'll be in the team meeting."_

Nanoha could only answer with a dejected interjection.

The lights of the room went on and as people exited the room, Nanoha went to apologize with Hayate.

"Don't worry Nanoha, I anticipated you would be late. Vita told me you had a test running today and my request was very last minute. Anyways, I'll meet with you two in a while, and Fate can put you up to speed in the meantime, if that's alright."

Both Fate and Nanoha nodded in agreement and stood up as Hayate rose as well.

"I'll leave you two on your own now, there's some things I want to run by Chrono first."

"Let's go to our assigned dorm, I'll tell you all about Hayate's presentation."

They walked through the hallways of the Claudia as Fate related the meeting to Nanoha.

"Oddly enough, we are going to be on the same team, well, actually we are the team. Each team has already been set and has a specific target, since the raid includes action in several planets with surgical precision."

Fate continued explaining Nanoha the situation as they arrived at their assigned dorm.

"Since we will all be out for a few days, I think it's best if Zafira and Arf take turns taking care of Vivio," the dutiful Enforcer told Nanoha as she opened the door to their assigned dorm and let Nanoha in.

Fate closed the door behind her and the moment she turned around she found herself ambushed by Nanoha's lips.

"Now I can properly say 'Hi' to you," Nanoha muttered, pressing her lips against the blonde's passionately.

"Whoah, hi," Fate answered, continuing to kiss her deeply, firmly grabbing her ass with both hands as Nanoha opened the buttons of her shirt and pinned her against the wall.

Nanoha kissed the exposed skin of Fate's neck and down lightly sucking and teasing, while Fate rocked her hips against hers.

"You know, we should be getting back to meet with Hayate. Our meeting is in ten minutes." A very short of breath Nanoha tried to stop her before they lost track of time.

"I know, but I needed to say 'Hi' to you too," Fate answered. "I think I can keep saying 'Hi' for the next…mmm… eight minutes or so." It was now Fate the one ravishing her neck.

"Ok, but ground rule, no clothes off," Nanoha managed to mutter under a muffled moan. "And be fast."

* * *

"I decided to send you both together because that way I don't have to spend any more resources on your assignment. You need to control and contain one of the largest cells providing power to the insurrectors. You will find significant resistance, but by the estimations of their combined power and your abilities, I'm confident that with you two is more than enough. If we optimize the strategy for you to cut them off, this conflict can be finished before it actually starts and avoid dragging it for a longer time and higher costs for both sides."

Nanoha and Fate nodded, understanding their role for the operation.

"You seem much more worried than usual, Hayate-chan."

Hayate sighed.

"We've received direct threats since we decided to take action on those insurrected planets."

"Should we be worried about it?" Fate asked.

"Chrono is taking care of it. Whatever it is, the top priority is that those threats do not interfere with Operation Pandemonium. You two will be the last group to be sent. Prepare yourself, study the final dossier Rein prepared for you, rest well and be ready by 0900. You are dismissed."

They exchanged their military salute and their official meeting was over.

The three of them decided to go to the space station's cafeteria to get something to drink.

"I have a small break before my next meeting. How about you two entertain me and distract me for a while?"

"Huh?" Fate said as she opened her bottle of water.

"Come on, don't be shy. Tell Hayate all about your smoking hot sex life. You must _finally_ have one by now, right?"

Fate nearly choked with the water she was drinking at Hayate's unexpected and very direct question.

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha exclaimed, quite flustered. "What kind of question is that?"

"Aww don't be shy. We are all grown ups and have known each other since we were, what, nine? The least I deserve is for you to share with me some exciting details so I can envy you, in a good way of course."

"You are insane, Hayate," Fate scolded their friend, and finished drying the water from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Aren't you sharing anything with me?" she insisted, pouting.

Nanoha raised one of her eyebrows and locked her gaze with Fate's, biting the tip of her index finger very suggestively.

" _Don't."_

"Fate-chan is just glorious in bed. She really knows how to please me. She is sweet and kind and very passionate. I just can't get enough of her. That mouth and those fingers, lethal combination. The best of it is that she loves me as much as I love her. Happy now?" she turned to Hayate with a defying look.

"Very much. I envy you, I hate you and I also love you," Hayate answered quite pleased and chuckled the moment she saw Fate's dumbstruck expression.

"Nanoha!" was the only thing Fate could say, with a tone huskier than usual.

"Yeah, I always imagined that beneath Fate-san's quiet exterior, she would be a blaze in bed. I guess you do not get left behind, huh Nanoha?"

Nanoha turned to see Fate, and Hayate turned to see Fate too.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered looking at the ceiling in distress.

Neither said anything else. They were both waiting for Fate to give an answer.

"Now that I think of it, I don't know why we are here when I could be perfectly jumping in bed with Nanoha. Rest well you said, right?" Fate stood up and stormed away from the table. "Are you coming with me, Nanoha?"

Nanoha sprang out of her chair and hurried after Fate. "Tomorrow 0900, we'll be there!" she managed to chirpily shout back to Hayate.

Hayate moved her head delighted and really amused by the Enforcer's reaction. They had cornered her and Fate did not back out. She silently thanked both of them. Her two friends had certainly distracted her as she wanted, since the burden of the mission still worried her.

It was time to make the final preparations.

She didn't want to mention it because it made her look silly, but an uneasy feeling invaded her, the feeling that something bad would happen.

 _Stop being silly,_ she scolded herself. She needed to start spending less time with Carim, her worry-all-the-time prophecy style was rubbing off on her.

* * *

Fate and Nanoha left their room early next morning, very well rested and ready to start their mission. They reached Chrono's command center where he was already working.

"Ohayō, Chrono-kun," Nanoha greeted him.

"Ohayō, Nanoha, Fate. Everything is almost set now."

"Is there something wrong onii-chan?" Fate asked, sensing a worried look in her brother's eyes.

"Nothing we can't handle."

"What is it?"

"We've intercepted a ship coming our way. It's very likely set to attack us."

"What?"

"We can't attack it until we're sure it's hostile, but I don't have a good feeling about it. We are ready to deploy our teams to start Operation Pandemonium, and although I can set some resources to defend my ship if necessary, it could cause some trouble.

"We are ready to begin Chrono." It was Hayate who had appeared behind Fate and Nanoha.

"Let's get it done then."

Fate and Nanoha silently waited for their turn. They saw each group being transported to their destination using all of the ship's transportation tubes.

At last, it was their time to be sent. They walked inside the transporting tube and got ready to be sent. The tube filled with light and as the allocating process started, an explosion in one side of the ship shook the spacecraft, flickering the lights and triggering the emergency power supply.

Chrono activated the commands of attack and defense and shouted orders to his second in command. When he turned to the transportation tube, he realized Fate and Nanoha had already disappeared.


	11. The Magic of Love

An unexpected attack had damaged the central systems of the interstellar spaceship Claudia the moment Fate and Nanoha were being transported.

_This place doesn't look hostile at all_ , Fate thought to herself as soon as she realized the place they appeared in. _Where the hell are we?_

"Nanoha?"

"I'm right here. What happened?" The auburn-haired talked to her, but looked around trying to identify any subtle movement that could pose any danger for them.

"I'm not sure. I don't have any communication with the base, how about you?"

"I don't have anything either."

"It's really weird. Do you think they are alright? I felt something like a shock just as the transporter was being activated."

"I felt it too, the attack Chrono was fearing may have started the moment we were leaving. Besides this place doesn't resemble at all the place we were supposed to be sent to," she told her, looking suspiciously one way and another.

"Bardiche?" Fate called to her intelligent device.

The response was immediate.

"Get set!"

Simultaneously, Nanoha tossed up Raising Heart.

"Stand by. Ready!"

They both transformed simultaneously. Properly equipped with their devices and jackets they were confident they could deal with any situation that could happen.

"This feels more like it. Bardiche, where are we?" Fate asked.

"Setting coordinates. Unable to establish coordinates, sir."

A look of concern appeared in her face, her eyes hardened and her senses entered full alert mode.

"What are we going to do now? Nanoha asked, visibly worried. "We don't know where we are, we don't know what happened to the spaceship, and following the same logic, I don't think they know where we are."

"Bardiche, please try to establish communication with the base at regular intervals."

"Yes, Sir."

"Raising Heart, you and Bardiche coordinate to try those communication attempts in the optimal way so that your energy consumption is minimal. You can do that, right Raising Heart, Bardiche?"

"Of course, my master!"

"Absolutely my lady," Bardiche answered as well.

Fate blinked and glanced at her device, half-surprised.

"Hold on right there Bardiche. Why would you call her 'my lady' and yet you always refer to me as 'sir'?"

"I don't know Sir, do you want me to reprogram my greeting and refer to you as 'my lady'?"

"Ugh no, leave it like that Bardiche, I don't think I could get used to it. Besides, we are in a potentially dangerous situation right now, I shouldn't be wasting time on silly things. Nanoha."

"I'll take the sky, you get the ground. We'll meet right here in one hour sharp," she answered, understanding Fate's intentions.

Each of them followed the training protocol for location and extraction. They made a preliminary revision of the area. The main objective was to determine the safe zones and the danger zones. The minutes went by and they got back to their starting point in the allocated time.

"Have you identified where to establish a camp, Nanoha?" Fate asked her.

"I have two possible locations, and you?"

"One, I guess it should be the same as one of yours since your area search was wider."

"To the south, there's sort of an abandoned camp, just by the lake."

"Yeah, that one. What kind of planet is this, anyways? It seems to have evidence of intelligent life, but neither Bardiche nor I, detected anything.

"We have to hurry up, we have no idea how much time we have until sundown. Raising Heart, can you do an estimate of how long it is until the night falls and its duration?"

"Yes, my master. Nightfall is happening in 3 hours and 17 minutes. Total night time is 15 hours and 34 minutes.

"Talk about a long night," Fate couldn't stop smirking a little.

"Fate-chan! You can't possibly be thinking about sex in this moment, we can't let our guard down."

"You didn't think about it? I feel personally offended." Fate crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not that, I just think we should be sure to have everything under control."

"We don't have much more to do other than wait to be rescued. We don't even have a mission in this lost planet of the universe. It might as well be classified as Most Boring Unadministered Planet Seven Million."

At least she got a brief smile from Nanoha.

"You're right, let's anyways set our security perimeter and we'll see what happens next, ok?"

They flew to the abandoned camp they had selected to establish their base. It consisted of six very rustic buildings, although buildings were probably an overstatement, since they barely consisted of a roof and four poles each. If there had been life there, it had been a rather primitive one. For the purposes of staying safe and guarded for a short period of time, the place would do.

"This is as good as we will get for now. Along with our survival kits, we will be fine, I guess," Fate stated.

"Yes, but for how long Fate-chan? What if they never find us?"

Fate got closer to her and firmly holding her arms spoke to her in an uncommon serious tone: "We have barely been here for a couple of hours. I know they won't stop looking for us and you can't deny we were lucky, the resemblance of this place with the Earth is really amazing. Even if we ran out of our kits' supplies, we might find other means of surviving. We just have to wait."

"I guess you are right, it's too soon to start worrying. Chrono wouldn't leave any inch of the universe unsearched to find her sister."

Fate laughed a little. "Mom certainly wouldn't let him not find us."

_Vivio_ , they shared the same thought at the same time, sharing a similar desperate look.

"Don't worry. She's fine and we will be back with her very soon." Fate tried to comfort her, as she saw her beautiful face filling with concern and hugged Nanoha against her.

Nanoha knew she only allowed herself to be vulnerable around Fate. Her courage was always her inspiration. She would never comment on it, she would just hold her.

_Fate-chan loves me despite knowing I can be weak and vulnerable. When I break down she is the one to keep me strong so I can pick myself up._

Feeling the warmth of Fate's arms around her, Nanoha started to calm down and more composed broke the embrace after a short while.

"Do you want to set out camp or do you want to set the security?"

"The security," Fate answered without hesitation. "I'll be right back."

It was really lucky they had brought the survival kits with them. Who knows what might have happened otherwise, although there was no point in wondering the 'what ifs'.

The survival kit was much more like a small luxury package. It definitely should be renamed, but thanks to their ranks, and the estimated elapsed time and nature of their mission it was a provision they were entitled to.

Deceptively small, the survival kit includes food supplies, in the form of energetic bars and some personal hygiene products. It also includes some disposable gadgets, the ones Fate had already taken with herself, with motion sensors and defensive capabilities so a mage did not have to waste mana setting up defense barriers to protect the area set up for camp.

Last but not least, it included a revolutionary article, a small package that to the naked eye might like an incredibly small sachet filled with a gelatinous liquid. The particularity of this item is that, following the activation of an even smaller plaque in its interior, it would grow to a full-size mattress. That was the reason the proto-bed was considered a small luxury. During the course of a long mission it sometimes would be necessary to sleep in the most uncomfortable positions, depending on the area, directly on the ground, in a tree, whatever was accessible. The chemical reactions of the contents of the sachet would expand and the subatomic nets would intersperse as the liquid adopted a much more dense consistency, making it a very comfortable place to sleep in, allowing its user an increase in rest and therefore better execution of their assignments.

Nanoha finished setting up the place they would be spending the night in. Fate was starting to take longer than necessary. She heard some noise closing in. Defensively, she pointed Raising Heart already in cannon mode towards the sounds.

"All set," she could hear Fate's voice and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you didn't subscribe to the policy of shooting first and asking later," Fate laughed seeing Nanoha aiming at her, jokingly holding her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little jumpy."

"I understand, but I don't think you have any reason to be, at least not regarding our security. I even think we can let Raising Heart and Bardiche rest. I don't think we need to have our Barrier Jackets activated either."

"Ok," Nanoha completely trusted Fate's judgment. Besides they needed to keep their energy and their device's as much as possible, just in case.

"Anything yet, Bardiche?"

"I'm sorry Sir. Communication is not available at this moment," her trustful device responded.

"We'll keep waiting. I hope they are alright. I'm worried the Claudia might have been damaged and our friends hurt," Nanoha confided.

"I'm also worried about Hayate. She was counting with us for the operation and she'll have to do without us for the time being," Fate said, closing her fist frustrated.

Back in their regular clothes, Nanoha realized the temperature was a little colder than she anticipated. The reaction of her skin was immediate, and Fate, who was sitting in her proto-bed, noticed and extended her hand towards her.

"Come here."

Nanoha got closer to Fate and she sat her on her lap. She really liked to be in that position, where she could feel Fate's protective arms around her again.

"It's kind of fun anyways, don't you think? Like camping," Fate continued.

Nanoha gave her a light punch in the arm.

"I hate camping. And we are not fifteen anymore."

"If my fifteen year old self had known what she was missing by not kissing you and actually done something about it back then, trust me, you would have loved camping," Fate teased her girlfriend.

"I love you so much," Nanoha told her before placing her lips on top of hers. "I do love training camp, though".

Fate answered back by kissing her deeply.

"Of course you do. You love blowing things up."

It was only one of the thousand and more things she loved about Nanoha. She could kick ass masterfully and training camp was always perfect to show it.

They kissed for a while and Fate finally noticed Nanoha did not have all her mind in it. She understood and for a little while they just stayed in each other's arms. Each busy on their own thoughts.

"I have something I would like you to see," Fate finally spoke again.

She had been carrying the rings with her ever since she got them back, knowing what she wanted to do with them but not how, or when...Fate wasn't sure if this was the best moment, but she wanted to distract Nanoha's preoccupied mind a little. She wanted to show her she could be a little romantic sometimes, although the atmosphere surrounding them was certainly far from any scenario she had pictured for this moment.

_After all, what if we never make it out of this planet?_

"What is it?" Nanoha seemed really interested.

"Well it's just something I found that day, you know, in my last mission with Signum," Fate answered.

Nanoha pouted her lips.

"I'd rather you remembered that day as the first time we kissed," Nanoha said, a little disgruntled.

An awkward silence came upon them as Fate observed Nanoha's bittersweet expression.

"It's just that…" Nanoha lips trembled a little.

"What is it?"

"Forget it, it's nothing."

Fate blushed.

"Of course I remember it as _that_ day, what I was trying to say is that I found them during the mission…"

Now she hesitated. She knew she should have reported those rings and she hadn't done it. She hoped Nanoha wouldn't notice those _technical details_.

Although Arf and Yuuno had assured the rings were mere antique trinkets and nothing to worry about keeping them, she knew Nanoha could get very by the book with her.

But Nanoha had her mind busy with other things to notice the breach in protocol Fate had incurred when she took those rings with her. And she had to get that feeling out of her. It was silly, but she still had to say it.

"Do you want to know something, Fate-chan? That day we kissed for the first time was the first for me, ever, and I can't help but wish it had been your first too. It's silly I know, because that really doesn't matter. You're with me and I know you're here for me…" Nanoha tried to convey her feelings even if her voice was failing her.

"I ah…" Fate doubted to say something as she gently played with the auburn locks of Nanoha's hair.

She had vowed to bury that memory as deep in her mind as possible, but things had clearly changed. She didn't know if it would count, or make any difference to what Nanoha was feeling, but what Fate did know is that she didn't want to keep any secrets from her. As harmless as they could be. She deserved to know.

"Nanoha, do you remember that time long ago, when you were unconscious? Silly me, I'm not saying you actually remember being unconscious, what I mean…"

Nanoha looked at her, intrigued, she wasn't expecting Fate to talk about that incident that had happened so many years ago.

* * *

For Fate that had been one of the darkest times, if not the darkest, in her life. And considering the early years of her life, that was already quite a statement.

In the military hospital she found herself, there was an excess of questions and a lack of answers. Doctors rushed in and out of the ICU; they ran tests and checked dozens of screens showing information and charts which appeared in front of them. They keyed in data and the screens flashed results. They discussed and argued with each other while the impotence and despair were inevitably taking over the very young Fate.

Nanoha remained unconscious after an intense attack in which Vita had miraculously found her barely on time.

After hours that seemed endless, the army of doctors following Nanoha's case agreed she was out of danger and she could be transferred to a room. She would probably wake up in a few hours, once the sedatives were out of her system. They would have to wait for any sign before considering doing anything else.

Fate noticed there were no certainties in the doctor's comments.

A large number of friends and colleagues flooded the hospital's corridors. Everyone was deeply concerned about the condition of the just recently appointed Ace of Aces.

The hours passed one by one, and despite the medical prognosis, there seemed to be no change at all in Nanoha's condition. The hours painfully turned into days, and the days into weeks.

Everything felt so unreal for Fate. The permanent ripping feeling of a pit in her stomach strangled her more than any physical pain she had ever endured.

Outside of Nanoha's room, some of their friends awaited.

"Any news Shamal?" Hayate asked calmly, but still hopeful.

"Nothing yet. Her vital signs are stronger now but she's still unconscious."

Fate was leaning against a wall, with her arms crossed over her chest and protected by the shadows, only listened with her eyes fixed to the floor.

Hayate walked towards her.

"You have to get some rest, it won't do anything good if you get sick too."

"I'm not moving from here. You know it. If I'm somewhere else, I'll just be thinking about being here. It's already hard enough being away during the day," Fate answered coldly.

"Testarossa, don't be so hard-headed. Go get some decent sleep. You can't stay every night here. You know you can count on us," Signum stated firmly.

Ignoring her friends' pleads, Fate turned around and stepped out to one of the balconies to give them a few minutes with Nanoha.

"Let me know when it's my turn to go in."

It almost seemed like an order and quietly closed the balcony door behind her.

* * *

Nanoha was confused.

_Fate-chan spent every night with me?_

She thought that among Hayate and the others they had taken turns to take care of her.

"I made them swear they would never tell," Fate confessed, reading Nanoha's expression. "Every one of them would spend part of the day or the evening with you, but I would spend the nights in the visitor's chair of your room. I don't know how they put up with me, I had a very nasty undeserved attitude towards them," Fate confessed, ashamed.

* * *

More days passed one after the other and Nanoha's condition remained unchanged. The external wounds were completely healed, and at first glance it seemed as if she were only sleeping peacefully. A sleep that had already lasted one too many days.

From the corridor outside her room, her friends just watched her.

"She looks so serene," Hayate commented.

"Yes, she looks like a princess from a fairy tale, waiting for her valiant knight in shining armor to come wake her up with a kiss of pure love," Shamal sighed dreamily.

"Cut it out Shamal, this is serious," Signum seemed quite upset.

"I'm sorry, it's just that she looks so lovely, I couldn't avoid picturing her like that. I guess the problem is we do not have the shining knight in armor in question," Shamal tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"If I had to guess, I'd say we do have the perfect knight in shining armor," Hayate played along with Shamal.

"I can't think of any worthy candidate," Vita stated very matter-of-factly. It was probably one of the few things Vita said since they had returned.

"But it's so obvious!" Hayate laughed lightly.

"Yuuno? Chrono?" Shamal suggested not sounding very convinced.

"How blind can you all be? Expand your minds! Dark and mysterious aura, dreamy as a fairy tale prince and only has eyes for our sleeping beauty?"

Hayate got a blank look from her guardians.

"Fate-san! She's obviously Nanoha's knight in shining armor!" Hayate almost exploded at them.

As they giggled amused, none of them noticed that Fate was unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation from the solitude of the adjoining corridor. Leaning on the cold wall with her arms crossed, eyes closed, she couldn't avoid listening to her friends' comments. Despite knowing they meant well, the words deeply hurt her.

She stepped out of the hospital, towards the parking lot. She couldn't breath. She needed to get fresh air. From the last floor of the hospital's parking lot she looked at the skyline of the city tightly grabbing to the handrail supporting herself.

Thousands of scintillating infinitesimal lights illuminated the scenery. She breathed heavily. She had done everything in her hands. She had argued with the doctors, and alone she had cried, she even had prayed, who knows to whom, but she had anyways. Despite everything, Nanoha was still there, confined to her bed without any change at all. She looked up to the sky, to that endless firmament sparkling with stars, the one she shared with her when they flew together.

Clenching her fists she muttered between her teeth: "You've got to wake up."

She felt the tears invading her eyes and with an uncanny strength, she managed to keep them there.

Fate finally returned to Nanoha's room at the hospital. Hayate was sitting in the visitor's chair patiently waiting for her. She had changed the water of the flowers and was idly flipping through a pop culture magazine. As soon as she heard Fate's footsteps, the brunette rose up and met her.

The shorter mage had come to terms with Fate's insistence to be the one spending all the nights with Nanoha. She was not giving a hard time for it anymore, but she couldn't help trying to push Fate into taking care of herself as well. Fate was so absorbed watching over Nanoha she was not sleeping, she was not eating and it was starting to show.

"You look terrible," was all Hayate said.

Fate answered something that sounded like a half growl but Hayate put her hand in Fate's shoulder.

"Let me know if you need anything, anytime."

Fate's eyes softened a bit and nodded.

Even if she couldn't say it or show it, Fate was grateful for Hayate, Signum, Shamal, Vita and Zafira all being there.

Hayate stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her and Fate stood midway to Nanoha's bed. She could feel a heavy silence over her. She fixed her eyes in a very still, closed-eyed Nanoha. Fate took the two steps that separated her from the bed and kneeled beside her. She felt that the pain cutting through her heart was impossible to bear anymore. She took Nanoha's hands between hers and spoke to her.

"Please come back, we all miss you. I miss you… need you… more than anyone else…"

It was useless, Nanoha wouldn't wake up. She wasn't even sure she ever would wake up again. Tears threatened again and she tried again as hard as she could to keep them in place.

All the power she had, all the magic she could gather… _Is it only good for destruction?_ She thought, furious with herself. All her power was useless in this situation. Desperate enough she wished for magic, but one of a different nature, one that would bring Nanoha back to her.

Hayate's words echoed in her mind.

_It's ridiculous_ , she thought immediately, trying to ignore herself.

_What if it could actually work?_ A second voice in her mind insisted.

Fate felt her mind was about to break loose. Now she was hearing different voices in her mind, each telling her what to do. The worst thing was that the voices did not agree and the feeling of despair was crushing her chest. It was beyond any logical reasoning that such a silly thing could work, and that was not even considering the disrespect of doing _that_ with Nanoha being unaware of it…not that she had never thought of it before...but certainly not like this...so on top of everything, she would feel like a pervert.

_What if it actually worked?_

Fate looked at her best friend for a long while. She already was very aware she felt lots of things for Nanoha, things she hadn't even dared to explore. They were friends, and yet she knew she meant so much more to her. This could probably be the only chance she would ever have. Slowly, she placed herself beside her and gently brushed Nanoha's cheek with the tip of her fingers.

"Please wake up… please, don't make me do this," she whispered in pain.

She waited for an answer as she kept caressing Nanoha's warm cheek.

Nothing.

"You are the strongest person I have ever known. I know you are in there, somewhere," Fate whispered again.

Nothing.

"Please come back."

More than a whisper it was a final supplication.

_To me._ That part she couldn't get herself to say out loud, but she couldn't prevent thinking it.

Fate took a deep breath and got even closer to her. With as much delicacy as she could, treating her as if she was the most fragile thing to have ever existed she placed both her hands at the sides of Nanoha's face. Like gunpowder on fire she felt the combustion in her cheeks as she felt Nanoha's breath on her lips. She had never been so close to her lips.

Without being able to resist anymore she gave in and covered Nanoha's lips with hers for a very brief moment. A single tear found its way out and down.

Nothing.

The young mage managed to place herself lying beside her and that night, for the first time she traded the chair for a ridiculously small space in Nanoha's bed that allowed her to clutch to her arm.

At some point the tiredness got the best of her and Fate faded to sleep.

* * *

"When I woke up you were lying beside me. It's the first thing I remember. Something soft and warm wrapped to my arm. And a mane of blonde hair showering over my body." Nanoha's eyes were glittering with all the tears her eyes were holding back.

"You woke up the next morning," Fate added, nodding, surprised by the sudden lump she felt in her throat.

"So you could say it actually worked, then? Are you my valiant knight in shining armor, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked with her eyes now filled with deep emotion, laying softly her left hand on Fate's cheek.

"Don't be silly," Fate hugged her tightly against her, as she wished, but couldn't do years ago when Nanoha woke up, because she was so afraid she could hurt her.

"Do you want to know something? I obviously don't remember anything of those days. It's like there's a big gap in my mind. I can only remember the nothingness, a blank darkness, and … your voice, I felt you, leading me out of there. Thanks to you I found my way out of the darkness."

Nanoha had never confessed that part of the incident either.

Fate swallowed hard, the emotion of letting that memory out had closed her throat completely.

"Every moment I saw you in that bed, I felt like a part of me died." Fate couldn't hide her broken voice.

"I am so sorry Fate-chan, I knew you had suffered, but I never imagined all you went through."

"You had no way of knowing. I am sorry. I made sure I was not to burden you with my feelings, all that mattered was your recovery," Fate answered with an uneven sigh. She hugged her even tighter. "Don't ever do that to me again. I will not be able to resist it again."

Nanoha nodded and to seal her promise she kissed her deep and long. Somewhere along the kiss she could feel Fate relaxing her tense body, giving in on just enjoying kissing her.

After a while, they broke the kiss softly but remained embraced with each other.

"So, what did you find that day then?" Nanoha suddenly remembered this story had been triggered because Fate wanted to show her something and wanted to return to their original conversation.

Maybe it was the remembrance of losing her, that at times still felt very real, and all the other mixed feelings that came along with that memory, but now she was sure the time was right and that was all that mattered.

The fact they were on a forgotten planet and in their regular clothes, was completely irrelevant.

Fate dug into one of her pockets and showed her one of the rings. There was a reason she had been keeping them in her pocket since the day she got them back.

The exclamation of joy Nanoha emitted was beyond words.

"Is it for me?" a wide-eyed Nanoha asked, deeply touched.

Fate knew it was, she had known since the moment that, in an impulse, she decided to take them with her.

"Of course it is, that is if you want it. I actually found the pair as well, look."

"They are very beautiful. How did you get them?"

Fate related with as much detail as she could the results of Yuuno's investigations, or, truth to be told, Arf's ultra-condensed version of it, since she had not checked Yuuno's data disc yet.

"They have an enormous intrinsic value, besides the magic they might have had, they have the hopes and the faith their previous owners bestowed on them. The symbol of belonging to a family and the desire to fulfill their dream with an heir," Nanoha acknowledged solemnly.

Fate reflected on the words Nanoha had just said and it finally clicked in for her. That thing that she kept wondering about, what "a family" meant, every time she saw Nanoha's and Vivio's portrait in her office.

"Nanoha, you are right as always. This ring is for you, if you wish to accept it. As you say, it has great value and the least we could do is honor it properly."

"F-Fate-chan." Nanoha mumbled. Her heart was beating so fast and so hard she thought it would storm out of her chest any minute now.

"Nanoha, if you want to take me, I would like for us to be a family. Officially. Formally. I want Vivio to have my last name too. I want to share your last name and for you to have mine."

Nanoha took between her fingers one of the rings. She locked her eyes with Fate's.

For the first time, Fate was not nervous to ask a question.

"Nanoha, will you marry me?"

"Nothing would make me happier than to share your last name," Nanoha said as she slid one of the rings to Fate's left hand. Whether it was magic or pure destined luck, the ring fit perfectly. "Yes, I will marry you Fate-chan."

Fate mirrored her movements, putting the ring in Nanoha's finger as well. "Nanoha Takamachi-Harlaown, I like the sound of it."

"Do you like it better than Harlaown-Takamachi?" Nanoha teased.

"The combination you prefer as long as the three of us share the same last name," Fate answered as she pulled her close. She had to kiss her now.

Nanoha pushed her back and placed on top of her as their kisses started to get more intense.

Nanoha unbuttoned Fate's shirt as fast as she could, and kissed every inch of skin that appeared before her, taking her sweet time enjoying each of Fate's moans as she teased the blonde's breasts with her tongue and lips insistently.

After she was satisfied she returned to kiss her fully on the mouth.

Nanoha felt the electricity travelling through her and the wetness Fate's kisses in her most sensitive spots produced inside her.

As Fate kept kissing her, one of Nanoha's hands found its already familiar way down to Fate's flat abdomen, and lower to the spot she desired the most. Fate managed to take off Nanoha's shirt and captured the sensitive tip of her breast with her mouth.

The arousal grew bigger between them, escalating with each breath. Fate teased with her tongue the sensitive nipple and when it was erect enough she started to suckle on it as if her own life depended on it.

Nanoha moaned in pleasure while continuing her exploration towards her lover's intimacy. She found her wet and ready. With soft caresses she increased the blonde's pleasure. Fate replaced her mouth for her fingers on Nanoha's breast and anxiously searched again for her mouth.

With her other hand she focused on removing the last piece of clothing standing between them.

Waves of pleasure started flowing through her, each one bigger than the last one. She wanted Nanoha to share the same feeling so she licked her fingers and looked for the spot of pleasure. She felt the heat throbbing inside her and rhythmically the pleasure of both increased. Nanoha's moans turned her on even more.

At times she lost track of what she wanted to kiss; her neck, her breasts, her mouth, each tasting so addictive, so Nanoha. Fate started feeling the intense pleasure building up as Nanoha's fingers worked inside her. She arched her back trying to absorb each of the sensations that emanated from Nanoha's touch. She slid down and delicately opened Fate's legs. She voraciously thrusted her tongue inside her. Fate could feel the vibrations that grew inside her as her orgasm was taking over her.

"Keep going, please," she begged repeatedly.

There was no power in this world that would make Nanoha stop from guiding Fate to the climax.

Fate tangled her fingers in Nanoha's auburn mane, keeping her between her legs until she couldn't take more and bringing her back to her, kissed her full in the mouth, excited of tasting herself in Nanoha's tongue.

Draped with each other, they kept stimulating their senses and their bodies. As the ecstasy swept over them neither noticed the moment Fate's mana ring started glowing and without being able to control it she started pulsing her own magic. Nanoha suddenly noticed the vibrant golden glow engulfing them both. Fate was opening up to her. It was the most vulnerable state for any mage, not only without a device and barrier jacket but actually naked, it was potentially dangerous to expose her Linker Core like that. Nanoha stood still and Fate suddenly became aware of what was going on.

"Na-Na-no-ha," Fate muttered breathless.

She opened her eyes and saw her own golden glow.

She closed her eyes, clenching her fists. She needed to close back and to Nanoha it became obvious it was being painful.

"Wait, my wish, my love, don't."

Fate opened her eyes and watched Nanoha close hers. A pink phosphorescence started flowing from her.

"Share it with me," she told her as she got close again to kiss Fate again.

Fate gave in and they continued their love making, as the pulsations they irradiated were bigger and bigger. They were so attuned to each other they did not notice their Linker Cores getting away from their bodies as if magnetized to attract each other.

The outburst of energy was increased to levels that if they were being measured would have been out of scale. As they were being subjected to their final orgasm, both their Linker Cores momentarily merged into one. The reaction of energy caused was brutal. They both fell exhausted and completely burned out totally oblivious to the extracorporeal experience of their magical cores.

* * *

At the same time in another part of the universe Chrono was trying by all means possible to ascertain the whereabouts of Fate and Nanoha. The impact his ship had received had not only thrown them off-course, it had damaged several systems and data logs and they had lost power repelling the attack. Almost all the personnel available had been assigned to the reparations, so it was entirely up to him to find his sister.

"Sir, we have detected an unprecedented blast of energy, almost like a time-space rupture."

_This can't be happening right now._

"Do you have its location?"

"We're trying to triangulate to obtain the images. Although it is weird, the energy didn't actually cause a rupture, it was only due to its magnitude that we detected it. Almost off-charts. It was like a self-contained rupture, if that could be done."

"Let me know as soon as you have any visual feedback. I want to be the first to see it."

His gut told him that this could very well be related to Fate and Nanoha's whereabouts. He hoped they would be all right.

"Roger that."

* * *

Fate was lying down wide awake. She could only hear the sounds of the night and Nanoha's breathing. It seemed it was becoming normal to her to wake up for a few minutes at night to verify everything was real. To feel Nanoha's skin against her own while sleeping.

_What had that been?_ She thought to herself as she replayed in her mind their last encounter. Of her previous experiences with Nanoha, nothing came even close to what had just happened.

They had certainly been improving in understanding what each other enjoyed best but she had no explanation on why she had started to use her own magic like that. She didn't know it was even possible.

The only thing she knew right now for sure is that she needed to sleep and rest a little. Nanoha slept wrapped up with her. She closed her eyes and decided to join her dreams.

* * *

"Sir, we are about to get the first images in a couple of minutes. It has been a little complicated and the quality of the images will not be good enough. We are unable to provide live feedback, but the images should not be very much outdated.

"Send them directly to my screen please."

Chrono activated the program and a screen lit up in front of him. The sergeant was right, the quality of the image was very poor, the fact that it seemed to be at night didn't help at all. He tried closing up a little bit. What were his eyes seeing? He squinted and scratched his head.

That was, two shapes… that was the shape of someone's naked back… and Fate's unmistakable blonde hair. The naked back was none other than Nanoha's.

_They sure are having a good time_ , he thought and immediately felt deeply embarrassed intruding on someone's private matters. It only made it worse that someone was his sister.

He closed the screen and manually input the commands to stop the visual feedback.

"Sergeant! Activate the tracking mode for the intelligent devices Bardiche Assault and Raising Heart using the source coordinates of the images you have just broadcasted. Establish contact directly with the devices, confirm the location and schedule their return and their owners to the base, right now!"

"Roger!"

"What's the estimated time to bring them back?"

The sergeant quickly ran some calculations in his computer.

"Priority of the execution?"

"How are we doing with Claudia's repairs?"

"The situation is under control"

"Level 1 priority then."

* * *

"Sir, the communication channel is open," Bardiche's voice took them by surprise.

Fate woke up and jumped out of bed.

"Nanoha, did you hear that?"

"Yes, that was faster than I expected."

"Sir, a temporary transportation port will be set up in 15 minutes and counting."

"Wow, there's no time to waste," she said as she started to pack their equipment.

They only needed a few minutes to get ready and they stepped out of their refuge. The sky still remained dark since a few hours still had to go until sunrise.

"It still amazes me how there can be so many worlds, so many spaces where life finds its way. Civilizations that rise up and fall down. Planets that are never found or are left completely to be forgotten," Nanoha thought out loud looking at the sky.

Fate walked to her and stood right by her side.

"I agree. I am so glad to have coincided at the same time and space as you," and saying that she linked her fingers with hers. "A seemingly random event that started our story together. If I had to go back in time I'd do everything all over again, I would not change anything. Meeting you was my destiny. And everything that has led to this moment, I wouldn't risk a single thing changing."

"Fate-chan! Where were you hiding such a romantic soul?" Nanoha gave her a very brief chaste kiss on the lips.

A light shade of pink appeared on Fate's cheeks. "It's all your fault."

In front of them a cylinder of light seemed to descend from the top of the sky's vault and stopped right at their feet.

"It's time to go home."

"Are we ready Raising Heart?"

"Ready when you are, my master."

"Bardiche?"

"Yes, Sir!"

They both glanced back to the place they have spent the night in.

"I don't want to ever forget this place."

"Neither do I."

Fate gave Nanoha's hand a gentle squeeze as they stepped in the cylinder of light. It was time to return.


	12. Back Home

A few moments later they found themselves in the familiar environment of the Claudia. Chrono stood just in front of the transporter waiting for them.

"Fate, Nanoha. I'm so glad to see you two. We've been searching for you tirelessly."

They both beamed at him. It was good to be back, although it had just been a few hours, the uncertainty of the situation had magnified the feeling of being away, but they were back, safe and sound.

Chrono continued talking, while escorting them.

"Nanoha, Vivio is waiting for you at the cafeteria. She's with Shamal. For obvious reasons she's been extremely restless. I think you should go see her."

"Why is Vivio here?" Nanoha asked puzzled. "We were only gone for a few hours."

"You were MIA for more than three weeks, Nanoha. This is day twenty-four since the incident."

Fate and Nanoha's eyes wide opened in disbelief.

"What!" They both yelped. "But we didn't even spend a whole night there!"

"Yes, but in the dimensional space you landed in, time had a very different rhythm. Trust me, the last three weeks were a nightmare. I spent each day searching for you two. I had the pressure of my mother, Hayate and the Bureau over me. In that order."

"Three weeks in which Vivio didn't see us or had any idea what was going on…we need to go see her right now," Fate declared.

"Fate, wait. If that's alright with you I'd like to have a word if you. Would you walk with me please?"

Chrono knew that this talk should be with both Fate and Nanoha, but that was beyond anything he could handle.

"You'll catch up with Nanoha and Vivio in a while, but there's something I'd like to talk with you about."

"Couldn't that wait?" Fate blurted out but immediately reconsidered. "I'm sorry, of course I'll walk with you."

"Thank you. Nanoha, don't keep Vivio waiting. I only have one more thing to ask before you go. Could you please hand your devices to the Sergeant, please?"

The request surprised them both but they did as requested. Nanoha took off Raising Heart from her neck and Fate handed in Bardiche.

"This way Fate, please."

They walked to one of the recreational areas of the ship. The corridors were adorned with natural vegetation and small benches, a place where the crew could feel somehow at home in the middle of the space.

"How are you?" Chrono asked his sister. He wasn't sure how to have this conversation with her. He had tried rehearsing it in his mind, but nevertheless he didn't know how to get to it.

"Happy to be back. Even if I didn't want Nanoha to tell, I was worried. I really was afraid we wouldn't be able to get back.

"I have to say, it was not easy finding you at all."

"Nonetheless you did Chrono, thank you".

They stood at the middle of a small bridge connecting the comforting sections of the recreational area, where they had a complete view of the place.

He held her hand as he asked. "Hey sis, is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?"

Fate understood the situation, they were going to talk as siblings, not as military personnel. Atypical, but not necessarily weird.

"Well, now that you mention it, there is something you and mom should know. Nanoha and I have decided to start a family," she said, immensely proud of saying it out loud.

"Aha," Chrono nodded. "What's new about that?" He asked, deliberately teasing her

Fate couldn't help blushing a little.

"Aww, Chrono, I mean it."

"I know you mean it. In fact that has to do with what I wanted to talk about with you. We took a long time finding you, actually we could have taken much longer if it hadn't been…well if we hadn't…" Chrono paused and sighed. There was no good way of saying it.

He could not tell his sister that he had seen images of her and her girlfriend au naturel, even if their essentials were fortuitously covered. There was no need to hypothesize on the origin of the surge of energy they had detected. That was a piece of information that could be stored in a small box inside his head and hopefully never speak of it again.

"Chrono?" Fate asked as her brother remained silent halfway a sentence.

"I'm sorry."

He had been so absorbed in his ideas that he forgot he was in the middle of a conversation with his sister, and he had been the one speaking.

"Truth is, with the attack we received, we didn't know where you had been sent. The tracking of your devices didn't work either. We started scanning areas outside our radar looking for you two but you know that considering the multiple dimensions, the possibilities of spaces and universes was almost infinite. Our search could last for a few millennia and it might not be enough time to cover every possibility. We had no starting point so day by day we randomly chose sectors to sweep, while we worked an algorithm to narrow down possibilities to determine the optimal searching, and every day we would end empty-handed."

"How did you find us, then?" Fate was really intrigued.

"One of our recognition buoys registered an explosion of energy large enough to cause a time-space rupture, _although_ _there was no disruptio_ n. We started channeling our resources to gather images from the area in question. Do you have any idea of what we might have detected?"

"No," Fate answered too quickly before it hit her. "Unless… Oh, for heaven's sake!" she covered her mouth with her hands and felt that her cheeks were about to explode, this time for sure.

Chrono blushed just as hard as Fate continued talking.

"For all heaven's sake tell me there's no record.. tell me you didn't see… or anyone saw…" She felt her heart pounding furiously inside her chest.

"There were a few images, but there was barely any light. I was the only one supervising and it didn't take that long to recognize…well...you...both."

Fate darted her gaze to the floor and tried to cover her head with her hands deeply embarrassed.

"I didn't see anything. I swear. By the explosion detected it really seemed a revolution had broken loose and you were killing each other there, though."

Fate laughed guiltily.

"Quite the opposite, my dear brother, I hope you don't want any more details."

"God no, please don't. You two never fail to amaze me," Chrono looked at the hour, more relieved now. "They must be ready by now, let's go to the development lab. Follow me, little sister."

Fate followed him silently. She was still wondering what was going on with Raising Heart and Bardiche but more than anything she was massively embarrassed.

They reached the development lab where a junior officer immediately greeted them and without making any comments, handed both devices to Chrono. Chrono nodded and dismissed him so they could be alone again.

"I've authorized a special license for you two, Fate. I don't want to get into much detail, but it seems that the relationship between you two is very… _healthy_ ," Chrono said, lacking a better word to describe it, or a word that would embarrass him the least. "And with the news you just told me, I am completely comfortable now with my decision. Both your devices will have the ability to activate a blocking system of our high-detonation tracking system. As you can imagine, such ability in the wrong hands could be disastrous. Nonetheless since it's for our two S+, my own sister, and practically my other sister too, I've decided to grant you both that power. The override function is activated simultaneously by Bardiche and Raising Heart in close proximity by your explicit command. That condition was as close as we could get to consider it a fail-safe system, since we guarantee the override function will only be activated by express decision of both of you. I know you will make proper use of it."

"Oh, Chrono!" Fate was just speechless.

"Fate, I am sorry, I've taken a lot of your time, but you must understand I could not have had this conversation with you and Nanoha at the same time."

"I totally understand it. Thank you very much, big brother. I can't even start thanking you enough," and taking Chrono by surprise she hugged him tightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I just want to make sure that there will be no complications with the things Nanoha and I decided."

"What exactly have you decided?"

"About becoming a family…"

"Are you two getting married?"

"Ah…" Fate hadn't thought exactly the details about _getting married_. _A ceremony and white dresses?_ She would definitely have to know what Nanoha thought about it.

"I wanted to know if there were any legal issues I should worry about. We all want to have the same last names, so yeah, to answer your question, yes I want to get married and with that have me adopt Vivio as well."

"I see," Chrono said, pondering the situation. "I don't see why you should have any problem at all. The process for the marriage is quite simple. Trust me, there's nothing to worry about. Congratulations, Fate."

"Thank you my dear brother," Fate couldn't feel happier. "Also, I will tell mom, ok?"

"Don't say anything else. Go on and find your girls, Vivio must be looking very much forward to see you too."

Fate did not need to be told twice. She bolted towards the cafeteria, and almost as if Vivio had sensed her coming in, she turned around to see her.

"Fate-mama!" Vivio shouted and ran towards her and leaped to her arms.

"My little Vivio, will you forgive Fate-mama for making you worry?"

Vivio looked at her with watery eyes. She locked her arms around her neck and broke into tears. Fate patted her head and walked towards the table where Nanoha awaited for them, also sharing watery eyes.

"Can you believe we were gone for more than three weeks?" Fate asked Nanoha as she kept stroking Vivio's hair who was now down to an intermittent soft sobbing.

"No, well, yes. I don't know how we didn't think it was a possibility."

"I guess it was better that way, otherwise we would have been extremely worried…"

"And certain things wouldn't have happened," Nanoha finished Fate's sentence.

"Which reminds me, I have a lot to talk with you about, when… when the bird is in the nest."

"What bird?"

Fate nodded in direction to Vivio who was still holding onto her tightly.

"Ah," Nanoha understood the message and turned in time to see Shamal approaching them.

"I'm so glad to see you girls, you had us really worried."

Shamal noticed the ring in Nanoha's finger, and even though she made no comments about it, she couldn't help looking at Fate's hand and realized she was wearing an identical one.

Fate followed Shamal's gaze and understood what was going on in Shamal's mind. A little ashamed she spoke.

"Uhm, we have some news to give you but we'd rather wait and tell everyone at the same time."

Nanoha nodded, if they were going to announce it, it was easier to tell them altogether and not one by one.

Shamal waved her hands excited.

"I can't wait to hear it. Congratulations to both of you! I'll be going now. Hayate is waiting for me and I promised to tell her every detail about your return. I have to tell her you are perfect, not a single scratch."

" _That's only if you do not count the ones I left in your back,"_ Nanoha communicated to Fate, keeping a poker face to Shamal.

"We're just perfect Shamal, thanks for everything," Fate answered as she tried not to get distracted by Nanoha's comments. _"Nanoha, behave yourself!"_

"Mama!"

"Hai," they both answered.

"Can we go home now?"

Chrono stood behind them and placing his hands on each of their shoulders, talked to Vivio.

"You have been very brave, my little niece. You go home and get some rest now."

"Arigato, Chrono," Nanoha placed her hand over his.

Chrondo nodded shyly and diverted his gaze.

"Your transportation is now set, you can leave as soon as you wish."

"Thank you Chrono," and forgetting everything about protocol, Fate stood up, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Back home, Nanoha, Vivio and Fate were all three comfortably lying in bed as they talked.

"So, Vivio, how would you like for us two to have the same last name as Fate-mama?" Nanoha asked her sweetly.

"Vivio Har-Harlan," Vivio answered trying to remember Fate's last name.

"Har-la-own", Nanoha helped her.

"Takamachi-Harlaown," Fate corrected Nanoha. "Do you like it?"

A giant smile appeared in Vivio's face.

"Are Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama getting married?"

Nanoha and Fate blushed a little and looked at each other shyly.

"Only if it's ok with you," Nanoha answered her honestly.

"Nanoha-mama makes Fate-mama happy. You make Fate-mama smile in a different way, no one else can."

_They can read me like an open book,_ Fate thought as she sighed and brought Vivio towards her to hug her.

Vivio continued asking questions.

"Does that mean I will be getting a little brother or sister?"

"Ahh…" Fate muttered. _Wow, that's fast-forwarding too much, I need to start checking what she is watching on TV._

"We'll see about that, for now it will be us three as always, but with brand-new last names." Nanoha replied lightly, amused at Fate's sudden vacillation.

Vivio smiled at them and as she played with one of her plushies, her yawns started to get bigger and bigger.

"Vivio? Do you want to go to sleep already?" Fate asked. "Do you want to stay tonight here with us?"

Nanoha reached out to straighten Vivio's hair, waiting for her answer.

"No, I want to sleep in my room. I'm a big girl."

" _Wow, our daughter is growing up so fast, don't you think so?"_ Nanoha asked Fate.

" _It sure seems so."_ Fate agreed.

Nanoha took Vivio to her room and as she wished her good night, Fate stayed in bed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. _Another child, it might be a good idea. Vivio would be an excellent older sister. The age gap would be considerable but not too troublesome. I wonder how Nanoha feels about that._

"What are you looking at, my wish, my love?" Nanoha asked her as she wrapped herself unto Fate's body. "Are you thinking about what Vivio said?"

"Yeah, do you think it would be a bad idea?"

"No, I think we earn enough, so we could even raise a complete sports team if we wanted."

"We could always adopt a baby," she answered and was surprised at the maternal instinct that suddenly flooded her.

"Fate-chan, when the time comes, I really wish to have a baby using more traditional methods, of course considering we are both female, that complicates it a little bit, but there are options we could look into."

"I still think it could be too soon, we will have more time to talk about it in the future, for now, speaking about traditional methods, there's some things that require our immediate attention."

"What is…" and before she could finish her sentence she found herself enjoying Fate's lips.

"I'm sorry I just needed to do it," and finally she relayed all the conversation she had had with Chrono.

Nanoha laughed as if she had done one of her high-school pranks.

"So, just to get the record straight, us making love in that, you blew my mind off way, actually saved our lives?" she asked with a dangerously seductive tone.

"If you put it that way, yes." Fate shrugged with her tongue in her cheek.

A feeling of excitement and fear began to invade her. Nanoha's gaze was so penetrating and very clear, she wanted her right here and right now.

"I think it's a good moment to put into practice Bardiche and Raising Heart's new ability."

That was the last thing she said before claiming possession of Fate's body.


	13. Executive Orders

More weeks went by and Nanoha had kept herself busy between Vivio's assignments from school, her own students' training and her ongoing project.

That didn't mean she wasn't missing Fate as always or maybe even more now. She could only hope Fate was taking care of herself. The dutiful Enforcer had left for work a couple of days after their unexpected three-week absence and it seemed she had her own conviction to make up for the time she had been inadvertently missed.

She knew Fate had an excellent record solving cases and locking up the wrongdoers. Having investigated them, planning the operations and then flawlessly executing said operations meant days in which Fate disappeared into dangerous situations, arguably the part she enjoyed the most of her work. This time, running almost at eight weeks away, it was probably the longest time she had gone without a break to come home. Or at least, it was the one she was feeling the longest.

Nanoha was sure she wasn't missing her nearly as much as she was. She wasn't expecting her usual dynamics to change, but she discovered she couldn't turn off her feelings as easily. She tried nonetheless. The occasional video calls helped but were starting to prove less than comforting as her absence dragged longer.

It's not like she had not always missed her when Fate was away, but now she missed her physically, ached for her presence. Not that she wouldn mention it to her, the last thing she wanted was to worry her or worse, distract her.

She found herself counting the days for her return and planning special ways to receive her. Sometimes she also wondered if that newfound anticipation would fade away over time.

She had a lot to focus on her job as well and Fate would soon be back home.

The expected day for her return finally arrived and spent half the time looking at the hour and the other half at the unfinished summary she was drafting for her project. It was already very late and there was no sign of her.

Just as if she had mentally called her, the communication screen glowed and Nanoha greeted the hard working enforcer.

"Hi, Fate-chan, your return was delayed right?" Nanoha guessed observing Fate's low-spirited expression on her screen.

"Hi, Nanoha. I am sorry, I know I had promised, I was very much looking forward to getting home. You look very beautiful by the way. I absolutely love when you leave your hair down like that and that dress is really working on you."

Nanoha smiled. She knew that in Fate's screen, she was not able to see much of the clothes she was wearing. Not much more than the thin straps of her light pink dress and maybe just the top embroidery of its bold cleavage.

"I don't think you are seeing much more than my cleavage Fate-chan, but I take the compliment," Nanoha teased.

In perfect cue, Fate blushed at Nanoha. Some things would probably never change.

"Mou, Nanoha, I really like what I see".

Her blue eyes adopted a dangerously seductive violet glint and with a perfectly controlled movement, she dropped down one of the straps of her dress, which remained hanging down her left shoulder. The cloth that was barely covering her breasts dropped dangerously low.

Fate licked her lips mesmerized by the image.

"Do you like it like this better?"

The blonde nodded while a hungry fire of lust and desire rapidly burned inside her.

Nanoha rose up from the chair and walking away from the screen, modeling her dress to Fate, closed the door of her home-office.

"If you want me to do something else, you will have to ask for it".

Fate brushed her long hair with her fingers quickly considering her proposition. One thing was clear, she was not to waste the opportunity that presented to her.

"The other strap."

Nanoha complied and slid the other strap down her shoulder. The cleavage of her top lowered even more without entirely falling down

Fate clawed at her own knees as she faintly distinguished the skin revealing Nanoha's areolas barely showing. She swallowed hard as the fire between her legs kept growing. Contracting her internal muscles, she uselessly tried to alleviate her excitement.

"Now I want you to imagine I am there with you," her voice initially broke but rapidly composed.

Nanoha gasped surprised.

"You want me to... touch myself?"

"Yes, following my indications".

"Will you do what I ask as well?"

"Not today." The enforcer repressed a chuckle. "Someone here could hear me, you know I... tend to be loud".

Nanoha did not repress the laugh. Boy she knew Fate was loud. For this occasion she would spare her.

"When I have you here, you will do everything that I ask. That is my condition now." Nanoha bit her lip in the special way that she knew drove Fate crazy with desire.

At this moment, Fate would have said yes to absolutely anything Nanoha asked. She nodded.

"Rest down in your chair. Take off both the straps and lower down your dress, just as if I was there undressing you. I want you to fondle your breasts. Long and softly. Very slowly."

Nanoha observed her for a brief moment. There was no hesitation and no shyness in that crimson look. It was not Fate talking to her. It was Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown ordering her what she wanted from her.

She sat down on her chair and after resting back on the seat making sure Fate could see her, freed herself from the dress just up to her waist. As Fate had ordered, she slowly played with her breasts.

Fate felt her mouth dry. Battling the desire to be with her in that moment, she enjoyed watching her lover caressing her own breasts. Fate did not have to order Nanoha to moan, she was doing it by her own desire. Unconsciously, Fate opened the button of her shirt and fondled one of her bra-covered breasts.

"Let go of one of your breasts and on the other, focus only on your nipple." Fate was not going to hold back here desires.

Nanoha observed how her delicate tips grew pointy with the stimulation as her breath agitated almost in synchrony to Fate's over the screen as well.

Fate was torn between the ache of not being there with her and the sweet torture of watching Nanoha pleasing herself.

"Lift your dress a little and reach for your underwear."

"Fate-chan...it's not the same if you are not here," Nanoha groaned.

"You are enjoying it...do it."

The red-head nodded helpless, with broken moans as she stretched on the chair, looking for a more comfortable position reaching to touch her sex. Her breasts swinged delicately while her hand found her way between her legs. Her movements turned faster by the second.

Fate could barely contain herself, looking at her lover, whose eyes had been closed for a while now and had been complying to each and every one of her commands. The blood boiling in her demanded to replace Nanoha's hands by her own. She could barely restrain from touching herself as well.

Along with Nanoha's moans, she could hear her name being repeated over and over again.

 _Nanoha_ , Fate silently gasped under her heavy breathing. Fate never thought she could be able to completely climax without actually being touched, but Nanoha was inadvertently starting to prove her wrong.

She had to fight the excruciating need to surrender to the feelings boiling inside her and keep her attention on Nanoha. She had to continue fulfilling her desires and Fate was certainly not done with her fantasies.

"I don't think it is possible, so if you don't think you can do it, I don't want you to hurt yourself trying," Fate whispered huskily. "I want to see you lick your own nipple."

On the verge of ecstasy, Nanoha didn't even try to refute her. There were so many parts of her body that needed to be touched, kissed, licked and teased she could not do it all alone.

Fate almost lost her mind when Nanoha managed to flicker her delicate tip with her tongue.

That was it, Fate knew she just had to be there. She could not hold back anymore.

"Tell me. Tell me what you desire most in the world right now."

Fate knew the answer but she needed to hear it from Nanoha.

"You. Here." Nanoha barely moaned, without stopping her hand, one fixated in one of her breasts and the other on her interior pulsating wildly. With or without Fate she would finish releasing the excitement in her, there was no stopping now.

Nanoha could imagine Fate's hands roaming her body, making love to her as they had done so many times by now. Without her, without her touch it was a different feeling yet the excitement of touching herself while Fate was watching was exhilarating. Fate kept in silence as if not trying not to disturb her from climaxing. Nanoha could smell Fate's scent filling her in. Her body was in unstoppable overdrive.

Nanoha could even feel Fate's lips on hers. Her imagination could be that powerful but gasped when she opened her eyes and met the captivating crimson eyes of her lover who stood back after stealing the kiss from Nanoha.

"Do you mind if I guide you personally now?" Fate asked her huskily, standing tall and beautiful in front of her, her shirt half opened over her black slacks.

"But h-how?" Nanoha was lost in a sex-inebriated haze and couldnt believe Fate was actually there.

"You wouldn't think I wasn't going to come back today, huh? I told you I would never break a promise," Fate flowed into Nanoha, fusing herself into a deep kiss while greedily grabbing a handful of her thigh, pulling her up and sitting her on the edge of her desk.

The electricity invading them was intoxicating. Fate brushed Nanoha's face with the tip of her nose feeling her faint sweat.

"I need you inside me, now," Nanoha ordered, bringing Fate's hand down to her sweet throbbing center.

At the mere contact of her sex under Fate's hand Nanoha felt her body tremble. Nanoha would take from her everything she wanted, but now, it was Fate's turn to take. Breaking free from Nanoha's lips, she crouched low enough to bury her face in Nanoha's sweet center. Licking and sucking her hot wetness as Nanoha gripped her back with her calves. Nanoha arched back giving her even more space to enjoy herself and explore with her tongue. It was difficult to tell who was enjoying more.

When she was satisfied, Fate pulled up and Nanoha put no resistance when she turned her around, flexing her over the desk as Fate shifted to place herself behind her, one leg between hers, rubbing her body against Nanoha's back. With her free hand she moved the mane of chestnut hair to the side and zippered down the dress, finally being able to finish removing it altogether from the object of her desire, always continuing stimulating Nanoha's bulging core.

It was until Nanoha single-handedly managed to unclasp Fate's bra that the blonde realized she was still half dressed. Pulling her bra up, Nanoha freed her lover's breasts so that with every thrust she could feel Fate's nipples and full breasts against her back.

Straddling her hand, Nanoha rubbed herself up and down against Fate's fingers, urging her inside her.

"Yes, yes." Nanoha repeated to Fate's delight, as she felt going inside her deeper and deeper.

Fate was in ecstasy, feeling Nanoha tightening her fingers from within. She viciously nibbled Nanoha's shoulders and neck groaning in unison with Nanoha's moans, until she felt an imminent release of wetness unto her hand. Fate gripped Nanoha's body tightly with her free hand and held her breath until finally Nanoha turned her neck to face her and kiss her. Fate delicately slid out of her amazed by her reaction.

Nanoha turned around and collapsed to her arms, clinging to her neck humming in pleasure.

Carrying her in her arms, she pondered whether to sit on the chair or risk going to their bedroom.

"Take me to our bed. It's ok." Nanoha whispered as if that whisper required all the energy she had left in her body.

Swiftly, Fate made the short way to their room and gently placed her on the bed, her eyes fixed in each other in full absorption.

Fate took the opportunity to finally get off her completely messed up clothes. For Fate to watch her blue-eyed beauty naked and still stirring in pleasure was beyond captivating. Nanoha was barely starting to recover her full senses, but that did not stop her from observing Fate's state. She was still wearing her shirt completely undone and a hanging bra that was past beyond its purpose. It was something that Fate finally corrected stripping down from her clothes.

"Oh… I ruined your pants," Nanoha muttered as she saw the Enforcer removing them.

Fate rolled her eyes smiling. Why was Nanoha paying attention to that insignificant yet very revealing detail?

"Totally worth it. Totally." Fate slid to the bed and placed her arm around Nanoha's waist to spoon her, a bit dizzy herself, continuously idly stroking her leg as far as she could reach and then up again.

"You tricked me." Nanoha questioned her, while linking their fingers together.

"Totally worth it as well," Fate teased, lightly kissing the curve of her shoulder.

"So, _that_ is what I was missing out, huh?" Nanoha curling closer to Fate's body.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean I certainly wasn't expecting to give you instructions, that was new for me too."

"That part, hot." Nanoha turned around to kiss Fate deeply. "But it is definitely better if you are here."

"Can't argue that."

"It seems to me though, it's not fair."

"Huh?" Fate mumbled, breaking the kiss.

"I was the only one who had a freaking-tastic orgasm," she answered, nuzzling the blonde's neck.

Fate let herself enjoy every sparkle Nanoha set off on her neck before answering.

"Well... you weren't the only one who ruined my pants..."

A startled Nanoha propped herself up to face Fate.

"But I barely touched you."

Fate deeply blushed.

" _You_ should be proud."


	14. Family Reunions

"Are you sure I look good enough?" Nanoha asked her for the millionth time.

"I do not understand what you are so nervous about, we've had dinner with mom before," Fate answered amused.

Nanoha had spent the last forty minutes coming and going from her wardrobe. Discarded dresses, shirts, bras and skirts of all kinds of colors and styles were scattered all over the floor when the bed couldn't hold any more clothes.

"But this time is different, everything is different!" Nanoha exclaimed in a rush.

Finally having a small break between Fate's current missions, Nanoha and Fate had agreed they would announce their engagement to their friends and family or time would keep running from them.

Fate was really enjoying the moment. It was not often that she got to see Nanoha out of her usual serenity. She stood behind her and looking at Nanoha's eyes reflection in the mirror placed her hands in her shoulders, and with a firm but gentle massage tried to relieve the tension in Nanoha's shoulders.

"You are exaggerating. I love how you look, you look perfect. You are perfect."

Nanoha enjoying the pampering turned her head up to see her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Fate said, giving her a kiss in her hair.

"We need to hurry if we want to be on time to meet mom at the restaurant."

"Vivio are you ready for your sleepover with your cousins?" Nanoha called their daughter.

Vivio appeared before them in her pajamas, backpack ready, hugging one of her plushies with one hand and carrying a small pastries box with the other.

"I am waiting for you mama!"

 _Told you!_ Fate smirked

* * *

Elegantly dressed, Nanoha and Fate walked hand in hand at the reception hall of the fancy French restaurant. Heavy red curtains adorned the windows and the romantic atmosphere of the place was almost unbeatable. They approached the maitre d', who looked at them pleased.

"Good evening ladies. Reservation please?"

"Harlaown," Fate said with pride in her voice.

"Of course, follow me please," he answered courteously.

The maitre d' led them to a private section of the restaurant. Important and distinguished personalities of the military were enjoying their dinners. Admiral Lindy's unmistakable hair marked their table.

As soon as she saw them, Lindy stood up to greet them.

"My beloved girls," she said as she embraced them both at the same time.

"Mom!" Fate was blushing and squirming out of her mother's embrace. "A lot of our superiors are around here..."

"So what? I hadn't seen you in a long time, so I'm entitled to hugging you as much as I want."

Nanoha tenderly watched them exchange their friendly argument.

"Let's sit down," Lindy finally indicated.

A waiter approached them swiftly to take note of their beverages.

"The usual, Shiru."

Shiru nodded.

"And for the ladies?"

"I'll have some flower tea," Nanoha requested.

"I'll have the same, please."

Nanoha and Lindy turned to see her in disbelief.

"What? I just had a craving for it…" Fate said blushing, feeling she had to justify herself.

Her reaction made Lindy and Nanoha laugh a little at her. It was so not her style to have that kind of drink.

"I am so glad to see you two. I was worried sick during the weeks you were missing, and I was very upset I couldn't get to see you the moment you returned."

"Don't worry mom, we understand you have a lot of work to do. In fact, Nanoha and I haven't had that much spare time either. Even though we just felt like being away for a couple of hours, we had to make up for the time 'we were not here'," she said mimicking some imaginary quotation marks with her fingers.

"When you got back, Chrono assured me I had nothing to worry about, so I didn't. Where's little Vivio? I thought you'd bring her along." She sounded a little bit disappointed.

"Sleepover with the twins."

" Oh how nice! I am sure the twins are thrilled to be around Vivio. Nanoha, you are terribly quiet today. What's new with you? Any love interest we should know about?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I ahh.. I'm doing very well, actually," she answered as she glanced a desperate look at Fate which was clearly sharing the same warmth in her cheeks as the one she was feeling.

"And you Fate? I don't need to tell you I want more grandchildren, and since I don't think Chrono is providing me with more, it's up to you. Our family isn't going to grow any bigger just like that, you know?" she said as Fate's face had a guilty expression all over it.

Oddly enough, it surely couldn't be a coincidence, but that was the kind of cue Fate needed to talk about her new relationship with Nanoha. It seemed that Lindy had purposefully nudged the conversation in that direction but Fate was not going to make any inquiries.

"Now that you mention it, that's something we are here to talk to you about."

She had caught Lindy's attention immediately, just as Shiru the waiter, placed their drinks in front of each one of them, interrupting her moment.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked them politely.

"Herbed salmon for me."

"Of course, Admiral." He turned to take Nanoha's order.

"Fate-chan, would you like to share a fondue with me?"

Fate-chan closed both menus and handed them to the waiter, as she spoke to him. "Club Fondue Suisse, s'il vous plait."

Shiru smiled pleased and bowing lightly, he left.

"I can't get enough of this place," Lindy seemed pleased. "It's even better when you have wonderful company." Looking at them she sighed. "I can't believe you are all so grown up now, such successful women. It only seems like yesterday when you two would be steadily exchanging video-notes. You were so cute."

Fate blushed, again.

"A lot of things have happened since then." Fate couldn't hide directing a warm look at Nanoha. She was madly in love with the red-haired. She had been for a long time but now she knew it was reciprocated love in all its force.

"How are your parents, Nanoha?"

"Very well, thank you. I video chat with them regularly and I hope we can go see them soon. There are a lot of things I want to talk with them about," she said and couldn't help sighing almost imperceptibly. What was not that imperceptible was the complicity look she exchanged with Fate.

Lindy noticed, but made no comment whatsoever, she only smiled inwardly. It seemed this was finally it.

For years she had watched her shy, gentle daughter and the willful, brave girl that defying all authority had rushed to save her when Fate needed it the most, grow into a fine pair of talented, inseparable hard-working young ladies.

Back then it hadn't taken her too long to see that it was only a matter of time, although Fate and Nanoha had certainly taken much more than she had thought, for both of them to realize that the bond and love they shared went beyond a deep friendship.

She had been a silent witness of the extraordinary instinct of protection they had towards each other and how deeply they missed each other when they were apart. But above everything else, Nanoha was the only one who could make Fate smile and light up the way she did. By any definition that was love. However it remained a puzzle how it had not turned to romantic love. Not that it was any of her business, and yet...

Lindy sensed she was being observed. In fact, two pairs of blinking eyes were staring at her. Their food had magically appeared at the table. She had been so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice the moment their food was served.

"This looks delicious, let's eat!" she exclaimed brightly.

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other puzzled, repressing silly giggles and proceeded to skewer the little bites and dip them in the bubbling cheese.

As they ate, they told Lindy about Vivio and her outstanding progress in school. Fate also commented about the calls she had exchanged with Erio and Caro. The conversations were light and all three of them enjoyed it along with their meals. Admiral Lindy couldn't be more proud of her daughter.

"So, you were telling me Fate, there's something you and Nanoha wanted to talk to me about?" she told them as she put aside her empty plate waiting for it to be removed.

"Aha, yes we do."

Fate tried to find the right words for what she had to say.

Nanoha took the initiative and linked her fingers with Fate's, encouraging her to share the news with her mother.

"What we want to tell you is that… well…we have… ahhh. We're engaged."

 _So that's the way it sounds out loud,_ Fate thought incredibly happy and proud.

Lindy was speechless.

"Mom?"

Lindy took a fews seconds before leaning towards them, taking their hands between hers and talked to them, directly from her heart.

"Fate, since the moment you entered our lives I never wished for anything else than for you to find the love and happiness you always deserved and got denied. You are such a loving person, and your heart is so much bigger than your chest can hold. I'm so glad you have someone to love and who loves you back the same way. I've never been prouder of you. And of you Nanoha, I've seen you grow up as well and if there's something I was certain about is that no one could make Fate as happy as you did. I'm very honored to receive you into our family, of course, I've always considered you as part of the family, but I love the idea of it becoming official."

Nanoha felt overwhelmed with joy.

"I'm the one who is honored to be part of your family Admiral, to have you receive me and Vivio."

"You see mom, I already made our family larger!"

* * *

"So everything turned out ok, Hayate?"

Even after so many weeks had already passed, and everything had turned out with satisfactory results, Nanoha was still deeply concerned for not having fulfilled the mission they had been assigned to, even though it hadn't been their fault.

"I obviously can't say it was easy replacing you two, since you're basically irreplaceable, so I had to get my hands dirty," Hayate laughed brushing her hands in the air. "It was fun for a change. And I also had to use Vita, so that explains why your students got behind schedule. Gomene, Nanoha."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, it's us who apologize for not participating the way we were expected to."

At Nanoha's and Fate's home, the reunion was a big success. The place was crowded.

Hayate and Nanoha chatted by the base of the stairs, in the living room while Amy and Lindy watched as Vivio and the twins played video games on the enormous HD screen .

Some music enlivened the atmosphere, and judging from the chattering, the sounds from the video games, and the laughter of the children, everyone was having a good time. The reason for the reunion was simple. Fate and Nanoha wanted to announce to their close friends and family the new path their lives were going to take, and that was definitely an occasion to celebrate.

On the outside, the tallest of their friends walked drink in hand looking for Fate.

"You look different, Testarossa."

Signum's unmistakable voice sounded behind Fate's back who was enjoying the pleasant smell of the warm night leaning over the porch's railing.

"What do you mean, Signum?" Fate answered as she kept looking at the sky.

"I don't know, it's as if you had a special glow around you. You look genuinely happy."

Fate turned around now leaning against the railing and watched what was going on inside her house and signaled with her head for Signum to look as well..

Her mom was chatting lively with Nanoha's parents. Hayate and Vita were showing dance moves to Miyuki, Nanoha's older sister. Nanoha was now in the living room, kneeling next to Vivio and the twins while talking and laughing with Arisa and Suzuka. The familiar sense of warmth filled her again, but this time she knew what it meant. This feeling wasn't confusing anymore, she was happy beyond comparison.

Shamal, Arf and Zafira had their own conversation going on at the dining room.

Yuuno and Chrono seemed to be entangled in an argument over a gadget since they had each even pulled out their screens showing the other things on them, and Nanoha's father was just joining their conversation.

Amy, Shari and Teana walked out of the kitchen, each carrying a cup of tea, laughing and giggling just like school girls.

"I don't think I could be any more happy than I already am, Signum. I have all I could ever wish for. Mom, Arf and Chrono. All of you, my loyal friends. Erio and Caro, even if they were not able to be here today. We have all gone through so many experiences together, and here we are, all together tonight. We are a huge family."

She paused and looked around to where Nanoha and Vivio were.

"And Nanoha of course. Words are not nearly enough to start describing everything I feel for her and all she means to me. With her and Vivio I have my own family. Mine," she said emphasizing that last word, bringing her closed fist to her chest.

"I think I understand you. The sense of family Hayate brought upon us only strengthened the bonds among us. With you, I guess it must be something similar, somehow. Such a strong bond. Family."

"That's right."

"With the added bonus of sex," Signum joked.

Fate couldn't hide a mile-wide smile and toasted, clinking her glass to Signum's.

"I am not going to deny that," Fate laughed.

"Signum, Fate-chan, what are you two loners doing outside?" Nanoha asked with her characteristically cheery voice.

"Just enjoying the fresh air, Nanoha," Fate answered as she held her hand for Nanoha to come closer to her, to which she did, and leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder who passed her arm above Nanoha's chest protectively.

"It all went well, don't you think?"

"Yes, the first party of the Harlaown-Takamachi family."

"Takamachi-Harlaown," Fate corrected her.

Signum looked at both of them amused.

"Please don't tell me you haven't agreed on your last names?"

They both pouted.

Signum continued talking. "It's funny that each one insists on getting the other's name first. Do you want me to flip a coin for you?" Signum poked at them.

"I'll convince her," Fate stated quite determinedly. "We still have some weeks to go before we start the paperwork."

"A lot of work?"

"That never ends, Signum," she answered with a smile.

Yuuno saw the three women talking out on the porch and decided to join them.

"Yuuno-kun! I really am so glad you had the time to come," Nanoha exclaimed loudly.

"I wouldn't have missed it, Nanoha," he answered back smiling as well. "I had to congratulate you, both of you. I also wanted to know what had been of the rings Fate had found."

Nanoha extended her hand and spread her fingers proudly showing off the ring in her finger.

"They are quite something special."

Yuuno nodded in agreement, examining both her hands.

"I'm gonna get a refill, do you want anything?" Signum asked the others.

The three nodded eagerly.

"Sure, what were you having? Red wine for you two, and what were you drinking Fate?" Signum asked, looking at Fate's glass and sniffing it lightly.

"Just club soda with lemon juice, I didn't feel like having wine," Fate admitted.

"Coming right up," Signum headed for the kitchen as Shamal joined her.

"You two should come to the library when you have the chance, Arf has done an excellent job." Yuuno casually commented. "She actually found some books you will probably be very interested in, Nanoha."

"Aerial tactics?" Fate teased.

Yuuno nodded amused.

"Aerial tactics, covert formations and advanced stealth protocols from different technologies and civilizations."

"That will definitely come in handy for your project Nanoha!" Fate added.

Nanoha nodded happily.

"You should have brought them! I want to..." Nanoha exclaimed.

Fate playfully covered Nanoha's mouth with one hand as she spoke to Yuuno.

"It's great you didn't, thank you! She'd be diving into the books instead of being out here."

"Nyahaha."

* * *

The weekend flew by quicker than either Fate or Nanoha would have liked. The two of them were in bed now, wrapped in each other. Just a few rays of moonlight that slipped through mitigated the darkness of the night.

"We should go to sleep now, my wish, my love. Tomorrow you depart again and you should be completely rested."

"I don't want to sleep. If I sleep, the time for me to go on the mission will come faster, and I don't want that. Actually... I've been considering applying for a reassignment..."

"But, Fate-chan, you love your work, and you are great at it!"

"I love you more. I don't enjoy spending so much time away from you, both. There are several work options I could do here, without having to spend so much time out of this world."

"Fate-chan, I obviously miss you too when you are not here, but I do not want you to leave things that are important to you as well, because of me. I understand your job."

"You sacrificed yours for Vivio."

"It's different…"

"No it's not. I don't want… I don't want to be like my mother. To wait until it's too late and live with that regret," Fate's expression was of deep concern.

"Do not ever say that. Nothing could be much farther from reality, Fate-chan."

"I feel like I'm losing many things with Vivio. I don't want to fail her, I don't want her to think I'm not here for her."

Fate's voice had been reduced to a soft murmur, with small suffocated sobs. Nanoha looked at her almost heart-broken as she turned on the light of the nightstand. She wanted for Fate to see her.

"You are an excellent mother, Fate-chan," Nanoha told her looking directly into her eyes.

"You are just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm saying it because it is true. I am saying it because Vivio has told me so."

Nanoha watched as the first tears glittered in Fate's beautiful eyes.

"My wish my love, why are you crying? Whatever you decide to do, you know I will support you, but please don't ever doubt how good you've been to Vivio. Fate-chan, you have been a wonderful mother to Vivio, even before we…" and to finish her sentence she closed the distance between them and kissed her as sweetly as she could.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I'm never this sensitive, I guess no matter how many years have passed, talking about Precia will always be painful."

"You don't have to apologize, Fate-chan. Have some rest, tomorrow you will see things differently."

"I'm going to be away for a long while."

"I know, promise me you are going to take care of yourself."

"Always," Fate answered as now she snuggled into her warmth. "Nanoha?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be the big spoon tonight?"

* * *

Teana and Fate were on a desolate planet. The area was extremely hostile wetland where small yet numerous magical entities were attacking them non-stop.

"Lightning Rage!" Fate yelled and the stream of light that exploded from Bardiche disintegrated as many entities as it found in its way.

Fate suspended mid-air trying to get a visual on Teana. She saw her, immersed in a battle where she was clearly outnumbered, but seemed to be handling the situation.

Behind her a couple of those beings aimed towards her. A fraction of a second before being hit she evaded them, twisted around and smashed them down.

Their opponents were not difficult to defeat, the problem was that they seemed like an endless plague. If they kept attacking them at this pace, they would tire down eventually.

" _Teana, we have to find the origin of this pest and seal it down. These things will keep appearing unless we do something else."_

" _Got it. What's the plan then?"_

" _I need you to cover for me as I try to determine the source. I'm coming to you."_

Fate swooshed her way to Teana. A large number of entities started to tail her insistently. Fate increased her speed trying to leave them behind. As she got closer to Teana she found her partner aiming directly at her with Cross Mirage. Her eyes locked with Fate's.

"Crossfire Shoot!" Teana yelled.

A dozen of brilliant spheres rushed towards Fate, who continued speeding without altering her route and held her breath. The bullets of light traveled past her without even a scratch and hit dead on the entities behind Fate and caused a chain reaction that blew up Fate's entire escort.

"Teana, that was close," Fate breathed.

"Thanks for trusting me."

"You've earned it." Fate slid a finger in the air and her screen appeared right in front of her. As fast as she could, she keyed in some command sequences.

Teana kept destroying the entities that would appear again and again.

"Come on, come on!" Fate kept typing furiously. Her screen showed data rolling down and images that updated one after the other. "Got it!" She closed her screen and kneeled beside Teana.

"We don't have much time to lose. The source is far away from here."

"Ok, just give me a minute. I think I can try something that will give us some time."

She closed her eyes and started generating copies of her and scattered them around the area.

"It'll be enough to distract them. Well done Teana, your illusions are really flawless."

Making no haste, Fate and Teana went to the place Fate's calculations indicated the source of the origin of the out of control entities. Teana's holograms paid off because so far they had not been bugged by the little pesky things.

They kept going and the landscape started to change dramatically. In front of them rose some spectacular mountains.

"Dammit!" Fate cursed. "This is not going to be easy at all."

From the skies they started making out the winding roads surrounding the mountains. By foot the access would have been nearly impossible. Numerous caves bordered the cliffs.

"Inside that it could be a labyrinth Fate-san."

Fate looked one way and another. She really had no way to choose any path in particular, so she trusted the only thing she could right now, her gut.

"Let's start there," she said pointing at one of the entrances by a steep cliff.

They entered cautiously and as Teana had anticipated, the path divided three-way just beginning.

"We could cover more grounds if we each take a path, but I don't think it's a good idea to get separated."

Teana nodded in agreement.

Fate, undecided, evaluated the options for a minute.

"I have an idea…" and that being said she held Bardiche in Sealing Form and placed herself at the entrance of the three passageways. With her index finger she activated again her command screen.

"Fire!" she shouted and three incandescent blazes stormed out each taking a different tunnel and started zigzagging up and down, bouncing from floor to top and from left to right until all sight of them was lost.

In her screen a digitalization of the tunnels created itself. With each bounce, each flare traveled the tunnels and allowed them to be recorded and converted into a digital map. Teana gaped in awe.

Two of the three tunnels ended abruptly. The other one seemed to open into a huge gallery.

They took the way that led to the gallery. The tunnels narrowed so much that even Fate had to crouch a little as they walked through them. They did not expect the majesty of the cave's enormous gallery that opened before their eyes. Little by little the darkness started to recede. Standing tall, a huge 80-feet column of power welcomed them.

"It's humongous, Fate. We will need an enormous amount of power to seal that thing down"

Fate carefully observed as she decided their next step. Behind the column, more entities started to crawl at them, except this time they were double the size of the ones outside the caves.

"Teana, we have company, would you take care of them?" she asked, looking very determined.

"What are you going to do?" Teana asked worried about Fate's tone of voice. "You would not be thinking of taking that thing on your own, would you?"

"I know I can do it, but I need to know you'll have my back and stop the little buggers."

Teana agreed and put in position to defend her superior.

Fate held Bardiche firmly in her hands, closed her eyes and clearing her mind commanded, "Overdrive. Sonic Form."

Bariche's voice acknowledged the command understanding his master's request. "Sonic Drive," and a second later, "Riot Zanber."

The explosion of energy was frugal. She would need to channel almost every ounce of her energy to counter the column that fed the entities that were giving Teana a lot of trouble. She fused her double sword into the massive one, ran towards the base of the column, accumulating her power to the maximum.

"Plasma Zanber Breaker!" Fate shouted as she launched her mightiest strike at the structure.

The colossal attack rocked the column but it did not budge. Fate maintained the flow of energy discharging her power as much as she could. The column began to crack. Fate began to feel her arms shaking, holding Bardiche's pressure and cracked two more cartridges. It was too early for her to be exhausted that way. Her eyesight started to fail her. With a superhuman effort she launched a final avalanche of power.

The base of the column exploded as Fate plunged into deep darkness.


	15. Beyond the Magic

Direct sunlight started to fill up her sight. At first it seemed blinding, but colors started to differentiate and the objects began to take shape. Fate's eyes tried to get used to focusing again. She looked up and noticed the white ceiling above her. If she moved her eyes a little and looked left she could distinguish a window. To the front she saw what should be her own body, beneath the blue sheets. Some beeps in a distinctive rhythm and soft typing were the final indication. There was no doubt, she was at the hospital.

She huffed annoyed. Her hospital-free streak was gone.

"I am so glad you woke up Fate-san. You have a lot of people worried about you."

Fate recognized Shamal's voice and turned around looking for her. A pair of friendly amethyst eyes smiled at her.

Fate rubbed her face with her hands. She felt like she had been rundown by a thousand Starlight Breakers.

"What…what happened? Teana, is she alright?" Fate tried to stand up.

"You scared the life out of her, other than that, she's perfectly well. She's outside, Nanoha is outside as well," Shamal answered quietly, gently placing her hand on Fate's shoulder indicating the Enforcer had to stay in bed.

 _Nanoha_.

Fate felt the enormous desire to see her, and again tried to get up but after a few seconds of Shamal not budging she laid back on the bed again, defeated.

"The last thing I remember is destroying the column of power inside that gigantic cave, Shamal. I know it required a lot of my energy, but I don't know what happened to me. I shouldn't have passed out just like that."

"Couldn't it be that you exceeded your limit a little?" Shamal inquired.

"I d-don't think so… I…How long have I been here?" she asked, deeply worried.

"Not much, not even a full day. I really thought you would wake up until tomorrow. This is much better of course, it means you are in better shape than I estimated you would be and it's better if you are conscious during the tests I want to run."

"Tests?" Fate arched her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Well they are basically routine ones, but I'd rather make sure. How have you been feeling, Fate?" Shamal asked almost motherly.

"Yeah perfectly, just a little tired, maybe. I don't have any pain."

"I see."

As they talked, Shamal was taking notes on her computer. In it she could see images that represented Fate's body and showed her vitals.

She used a small device to carefully scan her whole body, up and down.

Fate noticed something was wrong by the way the healer was looking at her screen. Clearly something was bothering her.

"Is there something wrong?" Fate dared to ask.

"No… etto…there must be a mistake. In the meantime I reboot and get this equipment functional again, I'd like to keep talking with you."

"Sure…" Fate suddenly felt like a small child who had misbehaved and had to come clean of her mischiefs.

"So you have slept well and eaten properly? Any changes in your appetite?"

"I can honestly say I don't think I have ever slept better before," Fate confessed, blushing a little. "I exercise regularly, as always and I've felt very energized. If it had not been for the fact that I'm currently in the bed of a hospital, I could tell you that I had never ever felt better before."

Shamal nodded absentmindedly. That expression was getting on Fate's nerves by the minute, and exasperated by the uncommunicative Shamal, she jumped out of bed to see with her own eyes what had Shamal acting like that.

On the screen she could see the monitoring of her Linker Core. She had seen a similar screen when, in the incident of the Book of Darkness, Shamal herself had taken Nanoha's Linker Core for the book to absorb it and she had been in recovery.

This time, however, something was clearly different. There had to be an error in the readings. Instead of showing her Linker Core, _two_ Linker Cores were perfectly distinguishable.

"Wha-What is-that?" Fate asked shivering as an unnatural paleness crossed her face and a strong dizziness ran through her. She fumbled back and had to grip the back of Shamal's chair to avoid her knees failing her.

With sympathetic eyes, Shamal looked at her and gently helped her regain her balance.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to find out. At first I thought it might be a malfunction of my equipment, but I already ruled out that option," Shamal looked at her slightly distressed. "Fate-san..have you been seeing anyone… I mean, have you been intimate with someone else than Nanoha?"

"How can you say that!" Fate exclaimed, deeply offended. "You can't be possibly suggesting... besides it can't be that… I can not be… I don't… Shamal…no...no."

Instinctively she put her hand in the lower part of her abdomen as her face was struck between disbelief and amazement as Shamal remained quiet.

"I do not pretend to know anything about Advanced Biology Shamal, but as limited as my knowledge can be I know it's impossible that... I mean I can't be…"

Once again she was unable to finish her phrase.

"Pregnant?" Shamal helped her finish her sentence. "I didn't think it was possible either. I still have to run the other tests, but I really can't think of another answer. Another thing that strikes me as unusual is that I had never known of a baby showing development of their Linker Core at such an early stage. It is actually usually developed in the first years of his or her life."

Fate felt her world spinning uncontrollably.

_It can't be possible. There has to be some kind of mistake._

"I need to go out and bring my kit to test you. Do you want me to tell Nanoha to keep you company in the meanwhile?"

"No!" Fate shrieked and then composed her voice again. "I… Shamal, I can't see her without exactly knowing what's going with me. Please don't say anything to her. Tell her I haven't woken up or whatever… I just don't understand anything going on."

Shamal looked at her affectionately.

"I understand. Please give me a couple of minutes, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Fate watched as the short-haired blonde stepped out of the room and dropped back to the bed overwhelmed. The strength in her legs had completely vanished.

_There has to be another explanation. Due to the effort, my Linker Core split in two. Yes, that makes more sense. Pregnant? No that's impossible, it is an irrational possibility._

The same questions circled around Fate's mind again and again. Nothing made sense in her mind. She covered her eyes with her hands and rubbed her face trying to make sense of anything that was going on.

The door of her room opened and Shamal entered, carrying a small briefcase in her hands.

"With these tests we'll soon be able to dispel any doubts we might have," she told Fate as she sat down next to her and held her hand. "Are you ready?"

Fate took a deep breath and nodded.

"Despite all the technological advances, there are old-school methods that are still as effective, so here," Shamal indicated and handed her a small plastic cup.

"What do I want this for?" Fate asked bewildered.

"The bathroom is over there Fate-san. Do you feel strong enough to go on your own?"

"Ah... yes, yes, I… I'll be right back."

Shamal waited for Fate to come out. What she was about to witness was almost a miracle, she was sure of that. She was sure Fate was pregnant, and yet she had no way of understanding how it had happened.

 _Fate and Nanoha managed to conceive a child? Everyone knows they are two of the most powerful mages ever, and yet…well maybe that's what you get when you get them 'together – together'_ , she thought quite amused with her own non-scientific conclusion. _There are not many records of couples who shared such power… mages of their rank are scarce and to also have such a bond between them…makes their couple one of a kind._

Halfway through her thoughts, she saw Fate step out of the bathroom, and with the expression of a frightened child she handed her the cup.

"I'm going to take out some of your blood, Fate-san." She told her softly at the same time she prepared the syringe she had pulled out of her kit. She fastened a strap just a little above her elbow and watched as the vein started to pop out.

A bright and sharp needle pierced the skin of Fate's arm and the transparent barrel rapidly filled with a bright red liquid. Carefully, Shamal pulled out the needle and taking Fate's free hand she placed it so that with a finger she would apply pressure over the injection site.

Fate was breathing in and out heavily, with her eyes focused on her blood.

Shamal opened the container and with extreme care, she deposited the samples in their respective places.

"In a couple of minutes, this will show us whether you are really pregnant or not. In case you are, it will determine quite accurately the number of weeks and the baby's gender."

Fate could not withdraw her eyes from the item in question. Progress bars indicated the time remaining to end the test and she observed while it slowly filled up until a window blinked on the screen.

Vibrant letters flashed in front of the two women: "Result Ready"

Shamal looked at Fate, waiting for her to be ready to read the result. Fate nodded and she slowly approached the screen with her index finger. She stopped the tip of her finger a few millimeters before touching the screen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

In her mind she clearly heard Nanoha's voice.

" _Fate-chan, when the time comes, I really wish to have a baby using more traditional methods, of course considering we are both female, that complicates it a little bit, but there are options we could look into."_

At that moment she knew. She wished for it to be possible.

She touched the screen and a faint _beep_ let her know that the result was ready to be read on the screen. She only had to open her eyes and read it.

The screen blinked a clear "Positive" message.

A rush of excitement invaded her. Shamal was ecstatic. This was certainly an unprecedented event.

"I need to see Nanoha, now. Right now." Fate got up and ready to get out of the room.

"Wait!" Shamal stopped her. "There are still two results to read and I still do not understand how this could happen, Fate. You are pregnant, biologically pregnant. I need to know how you managed to do that without… without the -I dont way to say help- of a man…"

Fate blinked. Shamal was right. She knew that in the world they lived they could do a lot of things, things that civilizations from the past could only ever dream about. But the rules of life… those were invariant.

"I…ahhh…"

Fate didn't know what to say but Shamal's scientific instinct kicked in.

"We could start by knowing when the miracle happened." Shamal pondered.

"The additional data," Fate exclaimed.

Shamal went back to the screen and asked for it to show the time.

"Seventeen weeks," Shamal read out loud. "Fate-san I'm going to spare you from a lecture of how you could not have noticed before because these are really extraordinary circumstances," she told her as she kept keying in more sequences on the screen.

"Now I want for the computer to tell me the exact date. Let's go back seventeen weeks from today," Shamal voiced the order to the computer system.

Technology was really something impressive. Fate recognized the date that blinked in the screen the second she saw it.

"That was the day we were brought back after the attack to the Claudia."

The pieces of the enigma started to connect in Fate's mind. Shamal was a little more left behind.

"I still don't get it. How could you get pregnant? You are not going to tell me it was the water from that planet."

Despite her burdens and confusion, Shamal's comment made her chuckle.

"No… I… well, Nanoha and I…" Fate didn't find it easy revealing details of her life, least of all the intimate ones. But Shamal was not only a perfectly professional doctor, she was her friend. As she tried to put her ideas together, she felt the usual heat in her cheeks.

Shamal half-guessed what was going on and tried to help her a little.

"Nanoha and you. I get it, but thousands and millons of girl with girl couples have tried it for millennia and, obviously, as much as they wanted, as far as we know, no one could never conceive with same sex intercourse."

"That night was different from the rest we had been together before. Or afterwards. I don't know exactly how to describe it. We made love… but we also... shared our magic while having sex. In fact that's how they could find us, because of the wild explosion of energy we caused…"

Shamal tried to keep her face inexpressive and professional at Fate's story. Hayate would have paid, would have died to hear this story of smoldering sex between their Aces and how they were able to bring their magic while having sex. Still she was sure there was something missing from Fate's story. It was just not a good reason enough to actually have gotten pregnant.

Fate raised her hand to her mouth, pensively. As she rubbed her fingers against her lips she felt the ring in her finger. She extended her hand and tilting her head to one side, gave it a good look.

"Now that I think of it that was the first day we used the pair of rings I found…For all heaven's sake! They worked!" Fate exclaimed astounded. "That's it!"

If Shamal thought she was beginning to understand, she was definitely back to square one.

"Fate-san, let's start all over again and this time, slow down. Do not spare any details."

Fate understood everything now. She clearly explained all about the rings and with a little less detail, what had happened the night they had gone missing.

Shamal felt overwhelmed, but Fate's story seemed to make sense, somehow.

"The only thing we are missing to know is the gender of the baby," Shamal mentioned.

"A girl, she's a girl. It couldn't be otherwise," Fate affirmed.

The computer corroborated Fate's statement. It seemed the rules of life could be bent but not broken.

"I think we can still find out a little more about your baby, Fate-san. I still don't know how you circumvented nature's laws, or how those rings can allegedly aid to that, but I can't help but think you might be pregnant with your own clone."

Now Fate felt overwhelmed again. The rollercoaster of emotions she was being subjected since she woke up in the hospital was starting to get out of hands.

"How can we find out, then?"

Shamal pondered for a while, her scientific mind kicking in for the mystery Fate had brought to her. Suddenly she lit up.

"I can measure the wavelength of your baby's Linker Core. Basically it's the fingerprint for all of us who have magic, and just as DNA lets us determine, for example, paternity based on the common markers between a parent and his child, we can do an equivalent with the Linker Cores."

"So her _finger print_ would be the same as mine's?" Fate asked, concerned.

"It's a possibility, of course."

"Can we do a comparison?"

"Of course, give me a second to set the system."

Shamal turned on again the device she had used to scan her. She took the necessary radiations and worked on her screen.

Fate was holding her breath. She was a clone of her own sister, and now she would be mother of her own clone. This was too twisted for her own good.

She was startled to hear a joyful expression from Shamal.

"The print is different Fate! She has patterns that match yours but it's clearly different."

"So, she's not my clone?"

"No, she's definitely an independent being. Physically she would look very much like you, certainly, but that's the way nature works anyways, right?"

Fate breathed relieved while Shamal continued talking.

"In fact, I think I can cross check with Nanoha's records. Hmmm, let me see. _Takagawa, Takahama, Takahashi, Takaki_ , Takamachi, Nanoha, here she is."

Shamal kept working on her screen as Fate looked at her intrigued, afraid to disturb Shamal for even a second.

"She also shares patterns with Nanoha's print. As unbelievable as it may seem, she is really the child of you both! Her Linker Core is definite proof. I can't even start thinking about the kind of power she will have." Shamal could almost dance right there.

"I think it's time for me to talk to Nanoha. Could you let her in, please?" Fate asked her friend, visibly nervous and extremely excited at the same time, but keeping her voice as steady as possible.

Shamal nodded and went out of the room, a few seconds later Nanoha rushed in and Shamal closed the door behind her to give them all the privacy they needed.

"Fate-chan! What are you doing standing up?" It definitely was not the first thing she had planned to tell her, but seeing her out of bed, she could not help it.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry I had you worrying over me," she told her sweetly, incapable of containing the smile fixed on her face.

Nanoha noticed a glint in her eyes she had never seen before. Lust and desire as if she had never seen them before. Her crimson eyes blazed as burning carbons.

"What happened, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked her apprehensively. "You exceeded your limit, I know…"

"That's not quite exactly what happened," the blonde told her as she pulled her closer.

Nanoha tried asking what had happened, but her words were mitigated by a pair of lips that demanded her attention. She felt Fate's tongue massaging hers ferociously, and her teeth experimenting with her bottom lip. Incapable of resisting Nanoha plunged her hands in Fate's blonde hair as she also explored her lover's mouth with her tongue. She felt the desire growing in her and the intensity of Fate's body against hers. Fate's hand closed over Nanoha's breast and fondled it over her shirt. Nanoha moaned as she started feeling the ripples of excitement surging from her lower insides. With her other hand, Fate found a way up Nanoha's skirt and up to her panties. She started rubbing her fingers over the underwear and felt the increasing wetness in it.

"F-Fate," Nanoha panted mercilessly.

The blonde understood the cry, although it was what she was planning to do anyways.

Sliding apart her panties she slid her fingers inside Nanoha, and with her thumb rubbed the delicate and swollen spot that was sending her body warm waves of energy.

Rhythmically Nanoha started pushing up and down making Fate get deeper and deeper with each movement. Nanoha's legs weakened as her orgasm started to consume her. Fate felt it and lifted her up as Nanoha tightened her legs around her.

"F-Fate… I want you too also…"

Fate kissed her to interrupt her.

"No. I just want you to enjoy it. Tell me what you want me to do." Fate begged.

Nanoha threw her head back in ecstasy, her side ponytail waving in compass to Fate's thrusts. "Just… ah…hmmm, just .. go on, do whatever you want…ahhh…to do. Just don't stop."

Singlehanded, she undid the clasp of Nanoha's bra and liberated the glorious breasts out of their captivity. She lifted her shirt up and with her tongue started circling around the excited nipple. She watched them harden and started to suck on it desperately. Nanoha felt the swelling in her nipple as Fate continued sucking and the little bites she was giving them increased the pleasure she was feeling in her sex. Fate realized it was unfair to devote her attention to only one of Nanoha's breasts, so she kissed her way to the other nipple.

Fate felt Nanoha's body tensing, as she felt her muscles closing over her fingers as she curved them inside her with much more force every time. In her breathing and in her moans, Fate could sense the excitation growing in her lover. Nanoha felt the pleasure boiling inside her and clawing into Fate's back reached her climax.

Nanoha arched violently in her arms and then fell limply, still holding unto her.

This time Fate did not stop, after slowing that for a moment, she continued curving her fingers, finding the spot that made Nanoha gasp again. Nanoha gripped Fate's shoulders as she felt a second wave raiding over her. Fate could not hide her satisfaction watching her succumb to her touch and captured her lips again to kiss her.

Very delicately, Fate finally slid her fingers out of her and carried towards the bed, where she leaned back, still holding Nanoha in her arms.

"Fate-chan, that was amazing," she managed to tell her, her eyes still lost in pleasure.

Fate hugged her tightly. She could feel Nanoha's strong heartbeat thumping against her chest. She gently smoothed Nanoha's clothes trying to help her dress up.

"I think I was a little rough," Fate conceded.

Nanoha looked at her extremely satisfied.

"You are welcome to be as rough as you want." Nanoha had barely recovered her breath, but she wouldn't mind having a third, or a fourth round, right now. "Is that your way of convincing me you are perfectly fine?"

Fate smiled and bit her bottom lip guilty.

"It may have worked."

Fate flustered even more than she already was from the excitation and knew it was time, "I have something important to tell you."

"I thought so, I saw it in your eyes. What is it, my wish, my love?"

"It'll probably be easier if I show it rather than tell you."

She stretched a little, since she definitely wasn't going to let Nanoha go from her arms, and reaching out managed to turn around the screen Shamal had been using.

"Do you remember the night we… well...that memorable night we shared in not-boring after all planet seven million?" She asked with a smile as big and bright as the sun.

"How could I ever forget that night?" she asked, caressing her face. "Mind blowing life-saving sex is something that tends to stay in the mind."

"That night, we didn't only save our lives," she told her as she turned on the screen of the computer that showed the status of her Linker Core.

Nanoha looked at the screen, unsure of what she was looking at. There were two Linker Cores flashing within Fate's body.

"Fate-chan, what does this…?"

Fate led one of Nanoha's hands and placed her on top of her womb.

Nanoha opened her eyes wide in amazement. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't emit a sound. She looked back to the screen. And then back to her own hand over Fate's body.

"How?"

Fate stroked with her fingers, the ring Nanoha was wearing.

Fate was smiling in a way Nanoha had never ever seen her before. A mixture of beautiful shyness, sprinkled with hope and pride.

Nanoha kissed her, in a long, eager, deeply meaningful kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Shamal already ran the preliminary tests. It's a girl."

Nanoha felt her eyes filling with tears, such was her happiness that her eyes filled with tears unable to control her emotion. Fate smiled and hugged her as hard as she could.

They both jumped as the sudden knock at the door and looked at it as it opened. Shamal went in smiling and looked dearly at them, as she saw Nanoha curled up over Fate.

"It's really enviable how ridiculously cute you two look." She told them as she saw they were both sharing the same radiant smile.

Shamal brought up her chair near them and sat in front of them.

This time Fate started the conversation.

"Shamal, I need to ask you something. I understand these are extraordinary circumstances but I refuse to be a subject of experimentation, nor do I want to subject my family to a circus. Outside a very select group of people, no one, no one, can know any details. For practical purposes…"

"We subscribed to the regular methods." Nanoha completed.

Shamal toyed with her stylus, pondering the implications. "I totally understand."

"Thank you Shamal, I knew we could count on you."

"That doesn't release you from my orders, Fate, about your safety and the baby's."

Fate pouted. In Nanoha's look she saw that she agreed with Shamal.

"Awww, you are not going to let me do anything?" she whined.

Nanoha and Shamal laughed in unison.

* * *

The way back home was silent and peaceful. Nanoha drove with no rush.

It was so late when they left the hospital that it did not make sense to go and pick up Vivio from the Yagami house, since that would mean waking her up in the middle of the night.

Although the two of them did not exchange a single word, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Both were trying to understand in their own way, what Fate's state meant and occasionally they exchanged glances where they could say everything they had to say but didn't know how to put into words.

Every once in a while one would let a sigh out, and the other would look for her hand to give her a gentle 'I'm right here' squeeze.

"We are going to need to make some adjustments," Fate thought out loud, as she stepped out of the car and walked to the front door. She unlocked the door and opened the gate for Nanoha. "For sure we are going to need a bigger car. Also, how are we going to break the news to our families?"

Nanoha took a deep breath.

"I really have no idea Fate-chan. I am sure we will think of something."

"We have to hurry, I mean, I am already past the first trimester. According to Shamal I am going to start to show very soon."

Nanoha chuckled and pecked the enforcer lightly on the lips.

"Well we have to inform the Bureau for sure, as soon as possible. You can't go out on field work for a long long while." Nanoha couldn't emphasize the _long_ more.

"But I am not even showing yet!" Fate protested.

Nanoha gave her a stern look.

"Fine." Fate knew Nanoha was right anyways. "By the Bureau you mean Hayate right?"

"Yep." Nanoha answered as she picked up the day-old plates from the table and Fate cleaned up the living room.

It was clear to her that Nanoha had left everything in a rush as soon as she got the call informing her she was being transported to the hospital.

"Oh, shoot," Fate turned to Nanoha at the thought of explaining their happy situation to Hayate.

"That's going to be quite something. I really don't want to imagine", Nanoha chuckled again as she turned off the light of the kitchen.

"We also have to tell Vivio."

"Yes, I hope she takes it well. After all she did ask for a sibling."

"What a memorable exhausting day, do you want to get to bed?"

"Please," Fate replied with a smile.

* * *

When the members of a family get together to talk about the important stuff, each family has their own rituals. Some gather around the table, most likely at dinner time, others might get together in the living room, and so on.

At Nanoha's and Fate's home, it was already a tradition that all the important things were discussed in the over-sized bed Fate and Nanoha had been sharing since their days at Riot Force 6.

"How was school today Vivio?" Fate asked her daughter lovingly.

"It was great, Fate-mama. We are rehearsing our presentation for White Day. Don't worry I know that you'll probably won't be able to go, but I'm going to send you a video-note just like the ones you and Nanoha-mama sent to each other when you were away."

Fate and Nanoha smiled deeply moved.

"What would you say if I told you I will be there that day?"

Vivio's eyes lighted with joy.

"Really?"

"Not only that, you are going to have me around much more than before."

"That's right Vivio, and Fate-mama and I have another surprise for you."


	16. Revelations II

Vivio had taken the news surprisingly well and after falling asleep, Nanoha took her to her bedroom to sleep. When she returned, she found Fate sitting on the window corner watching the lights in the distance clearly absorbed in her own thoughts. Fate looked at her as soon as she felt her near and was pleasantly surprised as Nanoha placed herself behind her, to serve as Fate's body pillow now while hugging her from behind.

"Ok, we need to get serious, Fate-chan. We have to decide how we are going to break the news to all our family. We just had the reunion to announce our engagement, we are going to drop another bomb in less than a month."

"I guess that happens when you play around with delicate things," Fate half-joked.

It was something they had not talked about yet. The seemingly arbitrary coincidence that had them expecting an unplanned child.

"Do you regret it?" Nanoha asked, concerned.

Fate shifted a little to her side to be able to see Nanoha before answering.

"What? No, not at all. I mean, I never had really considered the possibility… not even when you mentioned wanting a baby in a more "traditional" method. I guess I just assumed you meant you. But... I wouldn't change a thing anyways."

Nanoha could see in Fate's expression she wasn't lying as the blonde leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Good, neither do I. But no more kisses, we get distracted and we need to figure this out."

Bossy Nanoha had taken over much to Fate's amusement.

"Ok, focusing," Fate tried her best to put a serious face.

They largely discussed what plausible explanations they could have for such intempestive news. So Nanoha's parents and Fate's mother would have to be the first ones to know. Hayate as well—they already were dreading that part. At the end they decided that less was better.

They would not delve into how or why and they were hoping no one would be brave enough to ask for the details. They would get married, they would have their baby. The goals were clear.

"Talking about traditional stuff...about us getting married, what would you like to do? Do you want like... the full on package, you know, ceremony, party and stuff or just get the paperwork and get it done?" Fate asked Nanoha.

"Oh, Fate-chan you are such a hopeless romantic," Nanoha responded snarkily linking her own fingers together, placing her chin over them with an exaggerated loving sigh. "You give me such difficult choices. Do I want the stuff or the paperwork, my heart can barely contain the emotion."

Fate looked at her unimpressed until Nanoha burst into laughter.

"Of course I want the full on wedding package _and stuff_ , don't you?" she replied with her sweetest and cutest smile.

"It's just that… unless we do it within the next two weeks, I'm going to be showing, and I don't think I want that…"

"Fate-chan is worried she won't look superbly thin for our wedding?" Nanoha gaped, teasing her.

"Mou."

Nanoha was sure she hadn't seen such a cute expression coming from Fate, well maybe that one time, the first day she was presented at her school when they were third graders, could top it.

"How about this, we hold off the wedding after our baby is born? We have clearly proven the natural progression of events for a regular couple do not apply to us at all. What is one more change in the order of things? That will give us enough time to prepare now and focus only on the pregnancy and the birth and then for the wedding."

"That... actually sounds like a great plan. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"All I care about right now is making sure this baby gets here and getting married to you."

* * *

"Oh my goodness, what did you two do?" Hayate did not even say hello as soon as the couple joined her at the cafe's table, she knew there was something going on.

"Why would you assume there's any problem Hayate-chan?" Nanoha tried to respond as nonchalantly as possible.

"Because you two never ask me out for coffee. I am the one who is always chasing after you two. So let's have it."

 _Be fast. Be direct. Avoid questions._ Fate repeated to herself.

"I need to take a leave of absence from the Bureau."

"Why?" Hayate made the word way longer than required.

_Be fast. Be direct. Avoid questions._

"I.. well.. I am pregnant. I just found out."

"Sure and I keep a herd of pygmy unicorns back in my vacation manor, we can go and ride them. Really. Spill it."

"We just did." Nanoha intervened.

Hayate took a good look at them. After all the years they had been best friends she was sure she was particularly efficient reading them. There was indeed unmistakable embarrassment in Fate's eyes, but not of being ashamed, more like a strange mixture of being guilty and proud. And Nanoha, was sharing her unmistakable _I am her loyal accomplice_ look.

They were not lying.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Do you want the long version or the short version? Fate asked.

 _Great Fate. So much for 'Be fast. Be direct. Avoid questions.'_ Fate immediately scolded herself.

"Have you met me, guys? Oh no, we need to get out here. And I need booze, and for you too Nanoha. Sorry Fate. But you guys are telling me everything."

Turned into a whirlwind, Hayate paid and had them out of the cafe and in Fate's car within seconds.

"Where are we going?"

Fate realized by the indications Hayate gave her, she was driving to the Marina.

"Did you buy yourself a yacht Hayate?" Nanoha chuckled.

"No, but I might."

They arrived at a gigantic warehouse looking complex and after parking her car, Nanoha and Fate turned to Hayate unsure where to go.

"Follow me." They reached a secluded door. "Welcome to the Admiral's Lounge", she mentioned casually as she keyed in a code and inserted a card in the opening that appeared.

A nice reception with an artificial intelligence screen welcomed them.

"Yagami Raven 1847 alpha."

"Passcode confirmed. Voice recognition confirmed. Access granted, how many guests?"

"Three."

"Entertainment?"

"Full bar, self service, lounge and privacy level 10."

"Request accepted. Maximum privacy ensured. Please enjoy, Raven."

"What is this place?" Nanoha whispered to Fate who only hushed her.

"A sliding door on what had originally seemed just a wall opened and still following Hayate's lead they stepped into an elevator. Or so they thought as the "elevator" moved backwards for a few seconds and then up until the finally reached the level marked PH6.

"The penthouse?" Nanoha asked.

"One of them, but these are not apartments, they are just meeting lounges. But yeah, it's the top floor."

They stepped in and indeed, a generously sized lounge with a magnificent full view of the coast opened for them.

"Here we have privacy, we have booze, we have food and now you can tell me how on earth you are pregnant, from whom, and why is Nanoha so calm with that. For starters I am having a double whisky, red wine for you, right Nanoha? Club soda & lemon for you, Fate?"

Both nodded still in awe at the place.

"How do you know this place Hayate? And why have you never brought us?" Nanoha inquired.

"We will get to that, it's irrelevant compared to what I need to know from you two."

Hayate must have taken some bartending classes because working at an impressive speed she had all their drinks in their appropriate glasses which were promptly handed to the two Aces. Fate's glass even topped off with a lemon slice.

"Am I going to ask the questions or are you going to tell me everything from the beginning? No, I am asking the questions. Who's the father? Did you go to an insemination clinic and did not tell me? When did you decide to get another child? When is the baby due?"

"Ok, slow down Hayate-chan."

" _Do you want to tell her or should I tell her?"_ Fate asked Nanoha, who just gave her a slight nod indicating she should do it.

"Ok, no we didn't go to an insemination clinic. We had only briefly mentioned the possibility of having a sibling for Vivio a couple of months ago. One thing led to another, and I am in my fourth month now."

Hayate absorbed every answer in between kissing down her whiskey.

"Aha. You are purposefully avoiding the father's identity. Oh my god, _who_ did you do?" Hayate glanced at Fate and then at Nanoha. "And why are _you_ so undisturbed with _that_? Oh my god. You two are killing me. You actually starlightbreaker'd the hell out of a poor fella."

Nanoha was sure Hayate would just continue to elaborate conspiracy theories out of thin air if she didn't quiet her.

"Would you believe if we told you there's no _poor fella_?" Nanoha couldn't avoid mocking her tone.

"Of course not."

"Well, believe it."

"How? It's impossible. I wasn't paying much attention in our biology classes back then, but I am absolutely sure you need a guy to make a baby."

"We will tell you but you have to swear you will be Hayate-chan and not Colonel Yagami the one that knows this. You will be in our circle of trust for this. You cannot have any conflict from what you learn today with anything outside our friendship. And you cannot mention it ever. For all practical purposes, we got a donor or something. We haven't figured out that part of the plan yet."

Nanoha was extraordinarily serious and awaited for her friend's answer.

"Of course. You have my word."

So finally Fate told Hayate everything she had told Shamal at the time. She explained her finding the rings. What they meant and how they had seemed completely innocuous pieces of jewelry. Then what had happened when they had been missing for three weeks and finally how Shamal had been the one to identify Fate's pregnancy when she was hospitalized.

By the time Fate ended her story Hayate was easily at her fourth whisky and with no indication of getting drunk at all.

"Wow," was all Hayate could say.

They stayed silent letting Hayate be the first one to talk.

She was stuck at repeating wow at irregular intervals, accompanied with different expressions of her face and tones in her voice.

"With that said... I know we already asked you to be our maid of honor and it may seem a huge imposition...but would you be the baby's godmother too?" Nanoha asked timidly.

Hayate launched towards them into one of their tight hugs. "We have so much more planning to do!" the petite mage shrieked.

* * *

"So how are the preparations coming?" Lindy asked her daughter.

"Hayate and Nanoha are pretty much handling everything around the wedding," Fate confessed.

"Of course they would be," Lindy replied, although Fate didn't seem as amused as she did. "Is there something on your mind, Fate?"

"Well, they want me to go on and try dresses. White fluffy dresses. I don't think I can go with that. I would feel ridiculous with something like that. I escaped from them saying I had promised to visit you and that's why I came here all of a sudden..."

Fate looked visibly distressed and Lindy smiled at her lovingly. What a blissful moment, where the thing worrying her daughter was choosing a dress for her wedding.

"This is still and will always also be your home Fate. You don't need to announce yourself to come by. I am glad that you did. And about the dresses...You don't have to go for the fluffy pompous versions Fate. it's your wedding, you can choose a more modern long dress without the fluffiness."

"That actually doesn't sound half bad."

"You could choose a women's tuxedo if that would make you feel better…"

Fate twitched her nose and shook her head. No, definitely not. She enjoyed the occasional suit but definitely not an option for her wedding.

"Well," Lindy tapped her cheeks with her fingers. "You are active military personnel Fate. It is well within your choice if you want to opt for your ceremonial uniform. You both can, obviously.

When I married Clyde, he used his ceremonial uniform, he looked so handsome in it. Here let me show you some pictures," Lindy said as she hurried to her room bringing back a large photo album.

Sitting again right next to her, Lindy went through each page pointing and naming a lot of people Fate didn't know and some she actually knew. It was fun to watch them so young. Lindy looked so young and happy. And she wasn't lying, Lindy's husband looked handsome in his uniform. They were a beautiful couple.

"And for the reception, I can change into a nice party dress!" Fate exclaimed as she saw the pictures from the reception. "Thank you mom, I will suggest the idea to Nanoha. I can definitely picture her in the fluffy dress she wants, but I can use my ceremonial uniform."

Lindy smiled, pleased she was able to help her daughter even a little, and started to close the album when Fate, reaching for her hand, stopped her.

"Can you finish showing me the pictures mom? I had never seen them and... you look so happy."

Lindy beamed at the request and they kept flipping the pages, while telling her different anecdotes of relatives and old colleagues.

By the end of the album a single full body portrait of Lindy on her wedding day covered the last page. A sober yet feminine slender white strapless dress with a magnificent fall.

"Wow. Mom you looked amazing. That dress was really beautiful. If I could only look as good for my wedding..."

Lindy took a look at Fate and suddenly stood up.

"Wait here."

Fate patiently waited again as she heard doors opening and closing. She could hear her mother in the bedroom talking to herself, although she couldn't exactly make out what she was saying. Her mother finally came back holding a large striped blue box tied close with a matching ribbon and gave it to her.

"You don't have to feel obligated, but if you want to, it would make me very happy if you wanted to use my wedding dress for your reception, of course tailored for you".

Very carefully, Fate opened the box to find the dress she had just seen, carefully folded over the inside satin protection of the box. Fate took it out just as carefully and standing up, pressed the dress over her body for her mother to see.

Fate gaped at her mother teary eyed and launched into her to hug her.

"Thank you mom. That's the best wedding present. I love it."

Lindy patted her daughter's head lovingly.

"I know just the person we have to see to fit your dress."

"Mom?" I need to tell you something else…"

* * *

Sooner rather than later, all their family and close friends had received the second wave of news from either Nanoha or Fate or both. Just as Shamal had mentioned, it wasn't long before Fate could not have kept hidden the changes in her body, so they managed to time it right.

They had only gone through the more specific details with Hayate, who had been the only one shameless enough to inquire every detail. For the rest of their family and friends, each and everyone was happily surprised, opting to avoid inquiring details. It was a happy occasion and the details of the how and why, pertained to Nanoha and Fate only.

One day, Nanoha sensed something was wrong when she picked up Vivio at school. Vivio was less effusive than usual. She tried getting her to talk, nudging her with a question or two on the way home to no avail. She was unnaturally silent and would avert her gaze.

As soon as they got home, Vivio went immediately upstairs leaving Nanoha unsure whether to give her some space or go after her. Deciding for the first option, she tried to keep busy herself in her home office. It was until she heard a loud thump that had her running out looking for Vivio when she realized Vivio was not in her room but in the guest-room that she and Fate had slowly been turning into a nursery.

"Are you alright Vivio?" Nanoha asked, trying to sound as natural and calm as possible even if she was incredibly worried.

Her daughter had gotten out of the closets a small suitcase and ignoring her question and apparently her presence as well, carried it out and to her room shutting the door closed behind her.

Nanoha knocked twice, calling her but would not get an answer.

Vivio had never thrown a tantrum before and this was certainly looking like one.

"I just want to talk with you Vivio, please."

She heard the front door and knew Fate was home. Giving a defeated look to the closed door, she went down to meet Fate, who immediately noticed her expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I found Vivio in the nursery with a suitcase and she won't talk to me. She locked herself in her room," she told her as she met her sympathetic crimson eyes. "I don't know if something happened at school, she was very quiet on the way home. I have never seen her like this."

"Let me try, ok?" Fate kissed Nanoha's cheek and went upstairs.

Knocking softly she said: "It's Fate-mama, would you let me come in, Vivio?"

She waited for a few seconds when she finally heard the door unlocking.

As gently as possible she opened the door and entered her daughter's bedroom.

"Hey Vivio," Fate greeted her daughter as she sat down on the floor in front of her, crossing her legs, in one of the pregnancy poses she had been practicing. At seven months, it required practice to find her balance. She took Vivio's small hands on her own and looked at her.

The girl looked at her briefly and shrugged. She had been crying, her puffy eyes and nose were more than obvious indications. Fate extended her arms towards her hoping you would welcome her hug. Vivio eyed her briefly again but eventually budged, and let herself be hugged. Fate patiently cradled her in her arms waiting for her to open up, while softly brushing the locks of her hair.

"Fate-mama. When will I be leaving?"

"What do you mean Vivio?"

"When the baby comes, you and Nanoha-mama will have your baby. You don't need me here anymore."

It would be a blunt lie if Fate did not admit her heart broke hearing Vivio so sad and the implications of her question.

Holding her so that she could face her, she tried to explain: "Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama will always need you Vivio. Nothing will ever change that. I thought you said you wanted a baby sister?"

"I did," Vivio answered. "But it is different now, because she will be your real daughter and I am not."

Fate dreaded this day could arrive someday and she was glad she was here with her daughter to talk about it. She thought Vivio would be a bit older if and when it happened, but she also hoped she could make her see things differently.

Fate carefully stood up and walked to the bed and sat down, sitting Vivio on her legs facing her.

"Vivio, you are my daughter. You are our daughter. Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama will always be here. You are our first daughter and nothing will ever change that. Nothing." Fate said looking directly into her daughter's bicolored eyes.

"But I am different," Vivio sniffled.

Fate sighed deeply, she knew exactly how her daughter was feeling. The fear of being different. The pain of not being good enough. The constant reminders of being an experiment. Of not belonging. Perhaps this was the moment to tell her a bit more of her own story.

"Well, Vivio, I am also different, you know? I had a sister, Alicia. She was my older sister and I loved her very much. When the baby comes, she will love you very much because you are her older sister. It is a bond no one will ever take from you."

"Where is Alicia?"

If Fate knew something, it was that talking to an eight-year-old meant a lot of questions. And she was going to be as honest as she could.

"Alicia died when she was very young."

Fate's heart broke again, yet in a slightly different way as she saw Vivio's sad but empathetic expression looking at her.

"My mother and Alicia died, and I thought I had no one else in my life," she continued, deeply moved.

Vivio looked at her confused.

"Lindy-nana?"

Fate involuntarily chuckled softly.

"No honey, Lindy-nana is fine. I meant my other mother, Precia Testarossa." Fate was sure that even if she had already told Vivio before, it was quite possible she didn't remember.

"Pu-re-sia Te-su-ta-roo-sa?" The girl tried to repeat.

"Yes, that's right. I met Nanoha-mama just a little before my mother and my sister died. We were a little older than you are now, and well… we got in a little trouble together but then Lindy-mama took care of me. "

"Fate-mama had two mothers like I do?"

"I did, but not exactly like you Vivio. I love Nanoha and we both adopted you because we love you and we wanted to take care of you and live together. The three of us as a family. But you see, for me it was different. When I was born, I lived with Precia, but then she died and I met Lindy-mama, who became my mother when she adopted me and with that I also got a big brother, your Uncle Chrono."

"And Uncle Kyoya?"

"That's Nanoha-mama's big brother."

"Aha," Vivio answered as if trying to piece together a puzzle.

"Do you see what I am trying to explain to you, Vivio?"

Vivio tapped her fingers to her mouth thinking and shook her head.

"We are not different Vivio. We are special. Or maybe a bit different yes, but being different is not bad," Fate smiled and continued. "Just because Nanoha and I adopted you, and just because I was adopted as well, it does not mean you and I are loved any less by our mamas. I have never doubted how much Lindy-mama loves me, and I apologize if we made you feel like we don't love you as much as always, Vivio. We never meant to."

Fate waited a moment for her words to sink in before continuing.

"Your baby sister is the luckiest baby in the world because she has you as her big sister. If you want to, you will play with her, teach her everything you know, and protect her. And Nanoha-mama and I have been the luckiest, happiest people in the world since you called us Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama. We would be very sad if you left us. If you didn't want to be our daughter anymore."

Vivio's wide smile was all the answer Fate needed.

"What's going on here my loves?" Nanoha's sweet sounding voice had her both turning their heads to the door.

"Nanoha-mama! Fate-mama was telling me you got in a lot of trouble when you were my age!" Vivio exclaimed eagerly.

 _Great, all she got from this story was that we were troublemakers at her age_ , Fate thought amused.

"Fate-mama!" Nanoha looked at Fate's guilty grin and pinched her cheek playfully as Vivio watched delighted the childish interaction between her mothers.

"Mama! I am going to teach my baby sister everything I know when she comes," Vivio announced proudly.

" _Thank you_ ," Nanoha mentally talked to Fate.

" _No, thank you."_

"And I am sure you will do a great job, Vivio. Do you want to come down to dinner now?"

"Yes!" A Loud shriek had them both jumping and watching her daughter running down to the kitchen.

Nanoha approached Fate, offering her hand for Fate to stand up and embraced her lightly to quickly kiss her fully on the lips before both of them headed down to join Vivio.


	17. Epilogue (1st)

Fate had taken surprisingly well the changes in her lifestyle. As she got used to the changes in her body, she adapted accordingly, and as she had anticipated, applied for a temporary desk job in the Central Offices of the TSAB in Midchilda; that way she was able to sleep every night at her home. During those months any and all field activity was out of question. It was a huge change in her life, but she never gave a second thought of it. Ironically, now she spent more time at home than Nanoha.

That had allowed Fate to enjoy a side of life she had neglected. The joy of taking Vivio to school every day, finding time for hobbies. She had even started to learn to cook under Nanoha’s supervision. Sometimes it was a hit or miss, but the experience of doing that simple yet, fulfilling day-to-day activities actually made her happy. 

Like that day when Nanoha arrived home to an unexpected scene and just had to ask.

"Fate-chan what's wrong?"

The love of her life was curled up on the sofa, covered in a blanket and tears streamed down her cheeks as she read an old book, her lips slanted in a bittersweet smile.

Fate sniffled and apologized.

"Mou, I didn't expect to get so emotional with this novel I was reading."

Nanoha rushed to clean her tears. She had paled at first worried sick, but the feeling was rapidly replaced by a comforting warmth as she heard Fate's explanation.

Nanoha wouldn't dare say a thing, but there had been some atypical reactions in her, surely due to the hormonal cocktail brewing in her system, that sometimes resulted in an overly-sensitive Fate.

"Are you crying over a story you are reading, my wish, my love?"

Fate nodded with a childish pout.

Nanoha took the weighty tome from her hands and after reading the title turned over the book to read the back part of the dust jacket. An epic high fantasy novel narrating an old tale of courage and love; of blood and death; of light and darkness; of broken oaths and dreams but also new promises and hopes. Of pain and love under the clash of swords.

It did sound like something Fate would enjoy reading. She wouldn't have expected for her to be in tears though.

"I remember you picking up this book years ago, back in Uminari. I am glad you finally got the time to read it."

"One of the warriors reminds me of you. Trying to break through the other's dark past to reach to her despite her resistance."

Nanoha smiled guiltily and handed back the book to the blonde, who had already calmed her watery eyes.

"Did she fall in love with her at first sight too?"

"You'll have to read it for yourself to find out," Fate answered with a smile.

"Fate-chan you are too cute for your own good." Nanoha could just melt with that smile.

She kissed her briefly and got under the blanket to hug her close.

"Did you, really?"

"Huh, did I...what?"

"Fall in love with me at first sight?" Fate asked shyly.

Nanoha inspired thinking of that very first moment her eyes met Fate's.

"Koi no yokan."

"You know I always struggled with Japanese idioms a little bit in school. That means love at first sight, right?"

Nanoha shook her head pensively.

"It's complicated to explain with words. It is... that feeling you get when you meet that someone you will unequivocally fall in love with. Even if you don't know it yet. Even if you don't feel that love yet. I may have fallen for you at first or at second, or at third sight and in all afterwards. It might have taken me longer to fully understand everything you made me feel, but for me, that moment was it. You did not have to do anything, or say anything. I was drawn to you. You were just you and something in me knew."

Nanoha let out a long sigh and rested her head to Fate’s shoulder. 

“Would you read your book to me?” 

She didn't have to turn and see her to know Fate was smiling at her. Fate closed the book and opened it again on the first page and read it to her. And the same happened the next night, and the next. A new chapter would sometimes take them several nights to complete. Whether they chose the window corner of their bedroom or their couch in the living room, Fate would lean on Nanoha and she would read to both of them. And they smiled together and cried together, and laughed together along the narration of the legend and romance of two brave warriors told under Fate’s voice.

They didn't realize it just yet, but that would be the first story of many more they would be telling their baby.

* * *

For Nanoha this had to be the first time that being in a hospital was a reason to be more than joyful. The day they had been counting down for the last months had finally arrived.

At the hospital's waiting room, each and everyone one of their friends anxiously awaited. Nanoha walked in holding Vivio's hand and went to greet them.

"Vivio, Nanoha-mama has to go back to take care of Fate-mama and make sure your little sister gets here safely. Is that ok?"

"When is she coming, Nanoha-mama? I want to play with her!"

Nanoha looked at her daughter lovingly as she stroked her hair. Vivio's expression was almost the same as the one she had when she wanted a new toy.

"You'll get to meet her in a little while. For now I need you to stay with Vita. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay!" she agreed and went to sit next to Vita.

Hayate approached Nanoha sharing a look of excitement.

"Go on, we will all wait for you to come out." She held her friend's hands between hers and pressed them supportively. “Your parents and all the Harlaowns should all be getting here soon. Go with her now.”

Nanoha hurried to the delivery room after thanking her friend for life.

"We are ready, Nanoha you are just right on time," Shamal welcomed her.

"Are you ready, my wish, my love?" Nanoha said, placing herself by the side of the bed, stroking Fate’s hair.

"No!" Fate shrieked terrified, looking intensely at her.

"Yes you are Fate-san. We've gone through this several times, you will do just fine. Your contractions are increasing," Shamal encouraged her as she carefully kept track of her contractions.

"No, I don't…," Fate couldn't suppress the exclamation of pain that rumbled the entire room.

"It is time, Fate-san you have to push!"

* * *

After an intense session of loud gasps and cries, calmness finally settled in, and a second later it was broken by the cry of a newborn baby. Shamal excused herself and went to evaluate, clean and get the baby girl ready while Nanoha couldn't stop watching Fate with profound admiration and undying devotion.

"Where is she?" Fate asked Nanoha, clenching her hand and squeezing it with a little more strength than necessary.

"Shamal will bring her back any moment now. Take a rest in the meanwhile." 

With a light cloth she carefully dried the sweat from the blonde’s face. Fate was too impatient to say or do anything. She just wanted to see their daughter.

A few minutes later Shamal got back smiling. In her arms, wrapped in a soft pink blanket, she was holding Fate's and Nanoha's baby. Nanoha almost flew the barely five steps separating them to meet her and Shamal carefully handed her the small warm bundle. Nanoha cradled the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. 

A fun-sized Fate. 

The delicate thin fluff on the baby's head revealed the unmistakable blond hair. 

It was unreal and mesmerizing. She was holding their baby.

Nanoha felt her heart flutter and time stopping entirely as the baby opened her eyes, and looking at her for the first time, she saw the reflection of her own eyes looking intensely at her. A self directed starlight breaker could not have hit her any harder. At that moment, Nanoha knew she was crazy in love with her daughter. 

"Nanoha?" She heard Fate's soft voice calling her.

Fate’s sweet call snapped her out of the spellbound she had momentarily lost herself to, and Nanoha sat in the bed next to her, still speechless, gently placing their daughter in her arms.

Fate watched the baby thunderstruck. She was real, and she was hers. She leaned against Nanoha's shoulder and kept observing her daughter.

"She has your eyes," Fate said happily surprised.

Fate touched her baby's cheek as gently as she could and brushed her nose lightly. She felt her heart exploding when the little hand reached out and closed over her finger. She turned to see Nanoha, tears of joy streamed out of the beautiful blue-violet eyes she had fallen in love with years ago. Fate took Nanoha's hand and led her towards their daughter. With her little hand, the baby also grabbed Nanoha's finger.

Without moving her hand from her baby, she turned her body to be face to face with Fate and reached her lips with hers.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Fate said mid kiss.

"I know exactly how much you love me, Fate-chan."

They stayed for a while just absorbed until they both felt their daughter releasing their hands and started to shift her position, instinctively looking for Fate's breast. Fate somehow understood the non-verbal request and unbuttoned the top of her robe. A sense of peace and happiness filled her as she nursed her baby for the very first time. Nanoha just stared in awe at the woman she loved. It was breathtaking to see her so delicate and peaceful. This was another type of strength Fate had in her. If she ever thought she couldn't love Fate anymore than she already did, now she knew she was completely mistaken.

Shamal walked in quietly. She didn't want to interrupt the sweet moment, but in her hand she had the name bracelet that was to be put around the wrist of the baby.

Along with the rest of their family and friends, she had been silent witnesses of the comings and goings between Fate and Nanoha deciding on their last names. 

"I already wrote down Takamachi-Harlaown. Have you  _ finally _ decided on the name?"

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other. They both opened their mouths to say something, and despite their best efforts they couldn't help sharing a guilty laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the nice readers who have been following the story, and especially the ones leaving comments and kudos. 
> 
> I also need to explain why this is called “Epilogue (1st)” and why there are two more chapters missing.
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, this fic is crossposted on ff net. I actually published Beyond the Magic there back then in 2011. I did not mention that small detail here, to avoid as much as possible, spoiling the story for new readers here (in the other site it was unavoidable). 
> 
> Beyond the Magic: Full Drive is an extended version of that fic. So, this chapter includes the original epilogue for the story, and I have kept it with that name for the sake of tradition. 
> 
> Executive Orders, Revelations II and the remaining last two chapters are not present on the original version I wrote - with some additional scenes scattered on some of the other episodes. 
> 
> Aren’t you glad now this isn't the ending just yet?
> 
> I hope you are. 
> 
> Over the years I got several comments asking for the two significant moments I didn't write about for the story and I just left for the readers to imagine (the wedding and the baby’s name).
> 
> It has been so long, it's difficult to think any of the original readers who liked the story will find this version, but anyways, I think I owed it to them. If anything I have to thank them, because I am quite happy about the new ending. 
> 
> So, two more chapters coming up. I hope you like them, as I said from the very beginning, I’m not sparing on the sugar at all.


	18. Together. Forever.

Fate launched herself up and, closing her eyes, allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of the wind on her face. Ever since she learned to use her magic and her powers at the very young age she had, she had always considered flying something natural that briefly provided a precious space to breath freely, to momentarily forget the pain and the crude reality of her life. The one moment to forget.

But flying with Nanoha had completely changed that feeling for her. Nanoha actually enjoyed flying like no one else. Together they soared the skies, sometimes for hours, just enjoying each other's company and for Fate it was one of the greatest things they started sharing together since childhood. Flying with her became a moment of absolute happiness.

"Are you ready then, Ace of the Navy?" Nanoha teased.

Mid-air Fate activated her barrier jacket instantly and her striking pose was a clear indication to Nanoha it was showtime.

Nanoha's eyes glinted at the sight of the Enforcer with her navy coat flowing and her golden hair shining with the first rays of the sun.

"Are you ready, Ace of the Sky?" Fate countered with a smile.

It was Nanoha's turn to activate her barrier jacket and before Fate could say anything else, she propelled herself towards her beloved clear sky.

Fate chased after her and together they zigzagged across the seemingly endless sky. From the distance they looked like a magnificent choreography of glowing cherry-blossom pink and vibrant golden lights capriciously painting the firmament with vanishing streaks.

So more often than not, those lights would collide into each other, scattering electrifying sparks, just to take different routes again. Sometimes those lights would be drawing parallel lines just to suddenly start twisting around each other ending again in an outburst of lights.

Pink racing against golden.

Golden speeding from pink.

Rays of gold and pink explosions, ranging from the tiniest sparks to gigantic detonations, striking tirelessly, one after the other.

Nanoha and Fate could spend hours going at each other.

Whether it was Fate holding Bardiche in Hakken form clashing against Nanoha's Raising Heart in Axel mode, or if one was casting hundreds magical shooters while the other deflected them, their private dance countering strikes across the sky was something so explosive and yet so intimate for them, it was naturally one of the things they enjoyed the most doing together.

It was something they started doing as far as they could remember. It didn't matter at all if it was under the sun, during storms or covered by the silent rays of the moon. They would chase each other, try their strength against the other and inspire themselves so they could come up with more creative ways to find their weak spots. They anticipated their advances and countered back sometimes in such a coordinated way it seemed they could actually read each other's thoughts.

Eventually, around their late teens, it became usual that each of their combative dances would unequivocally end with Nanoha wrapped in Fate's arms in tandem style as they idly swerved the skies, before getting ready to land.

The first time it happened it was the result of an innocent bet from Nanoha, which turned into a dare and Fate had naturally obliged, without objections or questions. For Fate, it was pure bliss. She had lost the bet but she had won. The sky and Nanoha in her arms. If she thought nothing could top sparring flying with her, little did she know that embracing her after finishing was just indescribable. It was the moment and place where the world was hers.

Today was no different.

It was the first aerial date they have had in months, though, and Fate had counted the minutes for it ever since Nanoha suggested they should have one.

"That was very good, Fate-chan," Nanoha exclaimed as she turned back into their regular clothes as soon as she landed.

Nanoha extended her fist playfully at Fate, who bumped it immediately.

"I cannot say I hadn't missed it a lot. For a while I felt... rusty," Fate tittered.

"Could've fooled me," Nanoha replied. "Fate-chan is always so fast. I really had to try to keep up with you. It doesn't help that you look so sexy with your barrier jacket."

Nanoha couldn't avoid almost ravishing her with only her eyes. It seemed impossible to believe Fate had given birth to their daughter less than four months ago.

Nanoha winked at a blushing Fate, as the Enforcer turned back to her regular clothes.

"Is that so?" Fate asked, emboldened by Nanoha's look and grabbing her by the waist to slowly slide her hands up by the sides, bringing her close to her body.

"Settle down, our daughters are waiting for us. It's a big day," chuckling, Nanoha had grasped Fate's hands firmly, pulling them down.

Fate laughed heartily, despite the sudden stop to her intentions.

"You are not getting away with that tonight anyways," the blonde Enforcer warned her.

"Are you ready?"

"Always."

* * *

"It is now your turn to say your pledge to each other," Carim Gracia addressed the couple in front of them and her voice resonated within the mighty walls of the Grand Cathedral. "The vows that will lay the very foundations of your commitment to each other and your desire to join your lives, willfully and unconditionally."

Both dressed in dazzling white, the tall blonde and the almost equally tall auburn haired, turned to each other.

Fate sharply dressed with her ceremonial uniform: a white long skirt, a long sleeve button up white shirt with the top matching jacket that fit her slender figure like a second skin. Her hair in two loose braids flowing in a half up-half down style over her -also white- cape completed a look that reminisced of the mighty heroines from old tales.

In front of her, Nanoha in her sleeveless, low décolletage white ball gown wedding dress, highlighted with silky white opera gloves, stood serene holding her own hands together. A classical elegance came just natural to her as her long hair also flowed down but in long braided zig zags over her dress' chapel train.

Fate's heart skipped a beat as she looked at Nanoha. Looking at her just took her breath away. It was unavoidable. A sight she wanted to keep intact in her memory for a lifetime.

Reaching up to her hands Fate held them together in between both them, serene and composed.

"Every day I thank destiny for having crossed our paths. After the miracle of meeting you I have forgotten what loneliness means. You became my family and my reason to believe in happiness. And you did not stop there. Never would I have ever imagined I would be the luckiest person ever. It is my purpose of life to love you. I vow to be the shield that protects our family, our home and the sky you fly in. You don't have to call my name anymore when you miss me. Call my name every day. I am here by your side where I belong. Together, forever. "

Not without a light tremble, Nanoha removed her left glove and handed it to Hayate, who discreetly received it and stood back swiftly as a shadow.

Fate looked directly into her shining blue-violet eyes as she slipped the wedding ring into her delicate finger. "With this ring I, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, give myself to you, Nanoha."

Nanoha took a deep breath and held Fate's hands in her own now.

"You are my best friend and my soulmate. The bravest person I have ever known. My lover and my harbor in the storm. From the very first moment I looked at your eyes, I knew my life would be devoted to making sure those beautiful eyes would smile at me. I want to be the one to make you happy. By your side I have roamed the sky and we have faced so many adventures and challenges together. Today, we are embarking in a new kind of adventure. Together. Forever. You, Fate...chan, my wish, my love who has given me more than I could ever dream of."

Hayate handed Nanoha the ring for Fate. Meeting her burgundy eyes with a shared smile, both of them knowing Nanoha just couldn't help herself not using her endearment term when referring to Fate as they had been explicitly told not to, Nanoha slid the ring to Fate's finger and held their hands together.

"I, Takamachi Nanoha give this ring to you, as the symbol of my everlasting love to you, for I am yours Fate-chan, I have been since the very first day we met."

"May your love be protected from all harm and may you find the strength in each other to fulfill your new life together. By the powers invested in me I pronounce you spouses for life and eternity."

Fate slowly closed in to kiss Nanoha sweetly on the lips as boisterous claps erupted behind them, before hugging her close.

" _I love you so much."_

" _I love you more. Are you ready?"_

" _Not in the slightest, we need to walk out through that,_ " Fate chuckled, slightly turning towards the church's nave filled with all their friend's and family. " _Also, parties terrify me._ " Nanoha joined Fate's laugh and tightened her embrace.

" _Oh, the things Enforcer Harlaown is afraid of."_

" _Takamachi-Harlaown."_

" _Did I tell you how striking you look in your uniform?"_

" _Maybe, but not nearly enough times. Well, you look absolutely ravishing, I can't believe I didn't get tongue-tied. I could just look all day at you."_

" _Hey you guys, I don't mean to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment but y'know there's a party waiting, and we can't go if you don't go out first."_

Breaking from their mutual absorption, they looked at Hayate in sync, who just nodded at them, and then signaled to the entrance with her head. They turned back to each other and Fate finally released Nanoha from her embrace.

Nanoha turned to pick up their baby from her own mother's arms while Fate picked up Vivio, who had done a beautiful and impeccable job as their flower girl. Nanoha extended her hand for Fate and naturally as ever, they linked fingers as they walked out the cathedral.

Outside they were met by a hurricane of hugs and kisses from their family and friends. Fate suddenly realized it was possible for her cheeks to actually start hurting from smiling so much.

Little by little everyone started heading the way towards the reception. That allowed both Nanoha's and Fate's mothers to talk to them and congratulate them again. Fate was sure she was about to be squeezed to death by all her family, old and new.

"You two go on and change for the party, we will look after Vivio and the baby," Momoko was just ecstatic to look after her granddaughters and could not spend a moment away from them.

"I have everything ready for you to rest a bit and change, do you guys need any help?" Hayate asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't worry, we got it," Fate eyed her suspiciously.

"Think of me if you need anything," Hayate chirped and let the two newlyweds alone.

"Sometimes she is just so weird," Fate said as soon as they got inside the room with a light chuckle.

"You think? For me it's Hayate just being Hayate. I hope she never changes."

"You are absolutely right on that."

Nanoha and Fate looked around the suite, where Hayate really hadn't lied, everything was ready for them. Their two dresses were hanging by the closet.

Nanoha took her dress and closed herself in the walk-in closet.

"I wish we could just stay here," Fate joked as she took off her cape and carefully folded it on top of the bed. "Do you need any help, Nanoha?"

"No, I know if Fate-chan helps me undress we really won't make it to the reception." Nanoha peeked her head out of the walk in closet just in time to see Fate unbuttoning her shirt.

Fate lifted an eyebrow as Nanoha shut the door closed again and heard a rawr. She definitely heard a rawr. It seemed she wasn't the only one using all her strength to keep their hands off the other.

* * *

One of the inside gardens annexed to the Cathedral had been gracefully decorated for the celebration. Everyone was chatting cheerfully when the couple finally entered. Fate had changed to wear her mother's dress and Nanoha was also wearing a white more vaporous dress. They joined Nanoha's parents, Admiral Lindy, Vivio and Arf at the head table.

Already enjoying themselves at one of the honor tables Hayate elbowed at Shamal. "Seems we weren't wrong after all, remember? It is amazing that talent Fate has though, to go from dashing knight in shining armor to incredibly feminine yet I-can-kick-you-ass lady in a snap."

"In any case, or in both cases, she does get the princess, though Nanoha is certainly no damsel in distress needing to be rescued," Shamal concluded, remembering that conversation they had years ago. It almost felt like a lifetime. The young Nanoha and Fate and the current Nanoha and Fate. She casually linked her fingers with Signum's which sent her a discreet smile briefly breaking her usual hardened expression.

"You really pulled off a royalty worthy wedding Hayate-chan," Vita mumbled with her mouth full from the appetizers.

"For these two? They are royalty as far as we are concerned," Hayate stated matter of factly.

"No world has seen such a powerful union in centuries. This is how legends start, Vita. And with those two daughters of them…" Signum ended her thought with a flip of her hand. "Who knows what they could do…"

"...and they don't even realize it." Hayate finished for Signum looking at the happy couple enjoying and talking with their families.

"Yeah, well, when you want to retire from the army Hayate, you should definitely become an events planner," Vita mumbled trying the rest of the appetizers on their table.

Hayate stood up and clinking her glass quickly gathered everyone's attention.

"I want to thank you all for coming to this very special occasion. For those of you I haven't had the pleasure to meet, I am Yagami Hayate and I would like to give some words before we get the party started. What could I say about these two? I wouldn't be here without them, that's for sure. I have learned so many things thanks to them and I am proud to call them my best friends. I can only describe them as two unstoppable forces of nature that bring out the best of each other. Personally and professionally they have made a difference in so many people and I am sure they will continue to do so. I raise my glass to my dear friends on this day as they start a new chapter of their lives. To Nanoha and Fate."

"Hear, hear" was repeated across the entire room with an almost synchronized arch of glasses and hands drinking to the newlyweds.

As the dinner was served, some of their friends shared their toasts to the couple. Everyone shared little bits and pieces of what they had seen about Nanoha and Fate being Nanoha _and_ Fate. It was a sweet and unexpected moment for them, listening to those brief snippets of their lives from the eyes of their friends.

When the dinner was over, Fate stood up and extended her hand towards Nanoha to invite her for their first dance. When they had started practicing, Nanoha had assured her it would not be difficult, knowing how perfectly their bodies fit against each other. Dancing would be like flying, she had told her. And she was right. Keeping her close and tight, Fate led her under the compasses of the instrumental song Nanoha had chosen for them, looking intensely at those violet-blue eyes she could just lose herself into.

"I still can't believe it," Fate whispered to Nanoha's ear as they danced together.

"I can," Nanoha murmured to Fate's ear and cupping her cheek with one hand drew her in for a brief slow kiss.

As soon as their dance was over, they found Nanoha's father and Chrono promptly asking each to dance as well.

"You did very well little sister," Chrono said with deep admiration as he led her sister on the dance floor. "You both deserve all the happiness. You two are a constant headache in my life and a blessing. I am very proud to be your brother."

Fate smiled a huge thank you to him and hugged him close while continuing the dance.

A soft tap on Chrono's shoulder, asking for permission to take the next turn stopped them and Fate almost jumped into the young man's arms that had just arrived.

"Elio! You made it!"

The once young boy was already taller than her and hugging him, Fate turned to look for Caro. Elio pointed in the direction from where she saw the petit pink haired mage waving at them from a nearby table.

"We wouldn't have missed it," he smiled at her.

Nanoha, who by that time was already dancing with Yuuno made her way to Fate and Elio among the other couples that had already joined to dance.

"It's been a long while Elio, I am very happy to see you. It wouldn't have been the same if you two had not been here."

Even as they danced with their friends, neither could avoid meeting each other's eyes for a brief moment as well as enjoying the sight of Nanoha's mom dancing with Chrono, Suzuka dancing with Hayate, Signum dancing with Shamal, Kyoya dancing with Shari, even Vivo dancing with Elio, of course she was floating more than dancing, considering the significant height difference, but she was clearly enjoying it. Minutes later, as the beat changed, everyone would be paired with someone else.

They switched partners to dance so many times, they lost count of how many people they had been dancing with until Fate finally was able to steal back Nanoha to dance with her.

Or so Nanoha thought.

* * *

"We can't sneak out, Fate-chan!" Nanoha tried to complain when she realized Fate had discreetly made their way out of the dancing floor to one of the corridors of the garden, covered by the darkness of the night.

"We totally can. Your parents are staying at my mother's and they will be taking care of the girls. We are allowed, no, actually mandated, to enjoy our wedding night as much as possible," Fate took Nanoha by the waist and brought her body close to hers as she nuzzled her neck trying to bring her resistance down.

Nanoha let herself enjoy the shivers coming from every spot of her skin at Fate's touch.

"I told you, you wouldn't get away tonight." Fate insisted. "Besides, I heard you when you saw me taking off my shirt earlier, I also deserve to be rewarded for not jumping over you right there."

The intensity of her lips against Nanoha's neck skyrocketed.

That touch of hers was dangerous. As if her body was pure fuel waiting to be ignited. Breaking free from the stupor Fate caused in her, Nanoha finally agreed.

Very discreetly they left the reception, giggling like schoolgirls doing mischief.

They had barely made it to Fate's car when the voice of Raging Heart took them both by surprise.

"Congratulations, my master"

"Thank you, Raging Heart!" Nanoha answered brightly.

"Congratulations, Sir!" Bardiche greeted them as well.

"Aw, thank you Bardiche!" Fate also thanked her device.

"If you are ready, we have received a series of indications and security clearances for this moment," Raising Heart indicated.

Nanoha looked puzzled at Fate, who was as clueless as her.

" _Ready for what?"_

"Ok, Raging Heart," Nanoha finally decided and Fate followed her lead.

"Ok, Bardiche."

"Activating Flier Fin Mode."

"Activating Sonic Sail," their devices sounded in unison.

"Please follow the coordinates already set, Sir," Bardiche indicated.

Instantly Nanoha and Fate found themselves in their barrier jackets and flying according to the navigation Bardiche was indicating.

"Raging Heart, what is going on?"

"Playing message. Colonel Yagami Hayate and Admiral Chrono Harlaown send their regards. They hope you enjoy your honeymoon. They please ask you both to not return home in at least one week. Colonel Yagami insists and wants to remind you are enjoying a privacy level 10 environment. "

"Altitude reached, initiating Silver Curtain."

"What? When did you get that ability Bardiche?"

"Playing message: Colonel Yagami Hayate and Admiral Chrono Harlaown send their regards. They hope you enjoy your honeymoon. They please ask you both to not return in at least one week. Colonel Yagami insists and wants to remind you are enjoying a privacy level 10 environment."

The same message repeated but now with Bardiche's voice.

"Ok, it seems they are not going to say anything else. We will just have to wait and see where they are taking us," Nanoha laughed.

Fate nodded amused and continued to follow Bardiche's coordinates.

"Uhm, Fate-chan is it too early to get to the part where you hold me while flying?"

Fate beamed at the request, but as soon as she reached for her, Nanoha spinned and locked her hands behind her neck and pulled her in for a long-kiss.

Fate tried not to think of the multiple rules they were breaking. Not that she was going to stop. Unlike Nanoha she hadn't paid enough attention to Hayate's message. She would not make any objection anyways as Nanoha's hands roamed very freely over her body. Flying and making out. There surely should be rules against this. It felt so good it definitely had to be illegal.

Finally they took a moment to catch their breath. Nanoha rested her head on Fate's chest.

"Your heart is pounding so fast," Nanoha said delighted.

Fate hugged her tightly as they continued their flight.

"Location reached, initiating descent." Bardiche's voice took them by surprise, again.

As they descended, in what seemed the middle of the ocean they realized a series of small islands. They recognized the small archipelago of scattered islands -private owned for the most part-.

"They did not…" Fate started to say.

"Oh, I think they did," Nanoha countered, wide-eyed.

* * *

It was a small villa, the one they finally landed in. Nothing extremely flashy but without a doubt it was absolutely private. The sound of the ocean coming and going and the leaves rustling with the air were the only things disturbing the otherwise imminent silence. They haven't even tried to say a word to each other. Not even mind to mind. They didn't need to. With their eyes they said everything they needed to each other. The way their hands found their natural way to link their fingers together leading one where the other wanted also made words unnecessary. It was as if they were afraid that by speaking even mind to mind, the magic of the moment would break.

A path lit with candles indicated the way to the suite.

The excitement they were both feeling made them feel as if this were the first night they would be spending together.

There was no pressure, nothing that distracted them from letting their bodies speak what they had felt for years without letting the emotions break loose. Each time they made love together was an opportunity to show the strength of their feelings. Sometimes more passionate, some times more tenderly. Eyes full of desire that was quenched only momentarily. Their bodies aching for each other's touch. They would share their bodies, their minds and their magic in repeated acts of love until they thought they couldn't go on anymore.

One kiss, one look, would change that.

They belonged together. And together, they broke the silence reigning, not with words, but with every sound product of their love, the union of her souls. Of their bodies finding each other again and again. The insatiable desire enveloped with a newfound lust. Giving and taking from each other.

Memorizing every inch of skin not only by sight but, by touch, by taste.

Neither of them had perfect skin, even with advanced healing magic their bodies showed the effect of battles endured and won over the years. From the most insignificant to the most life-threatening. Each scar deserved a kiss, and more, thanking the other for keeping the tacit promise of staying alive and returning to each other.

In a lot of ways they had already been married to each other for longer than they had realized.

Each became reason to hear each other's name in ways only meant for each other. Loudly, repeatedly. Under interrupted breaths. In long moans and under erratic palpitations.

They discovered new ways to make the other shiver, to enjoy the pleasure sometimes in synchrony and sometimes in relay mode. There was no limit to what their bodies could feel.

They were so immersed in each other they didn't even realize when the sun started to rise. Dawn came upon them until they finally rested in each other's arms.

When Fate finally woke up it took her a few moments to recognize where she was. Within arms reach she couldn't feel Nanoha around. Throwing on a large white shirt she found in the neatly prepared suitcase she actually recognized as hers, she stepped out to find Nanoha. Clearly she had woken up before her. She carefully slid the glass door open and a cool breeze bringing the smell of the ocean welcomed her.

It was impossible not to notice the wild auburn hair flowing loosely at the wind's mercy. Nanoha was standing on the deck just watching the ocean, wearing a light white robe that under the sun let Fate appreciate her figure even at the distance.

She debated between going towards her or just continuing watching her. There were so many times she just wished to stay and watch her without being disturbed. The only moments she could do that were only at night, where sometimes she would just watch her sleep. Never could she do it, undisturbed in broad daylight. But she didn't get to make a choice. Nanoha turned around, trying to keep her rebellious hair behind her ear and beamed that smile that was worth everything.

They have known each other for more than ten years.

They have been living together, in one way or another, for more than five.

They had finally given a name to their relationship a little over a year now.

They have been married for less than twenty-four hours.

And yet, Fate's heart skipped a beat again at the sight of her smile as if she was falling in love for the very first time.

With her eyes set in hers, she walked towards Nanoha. Her Nanoha.

She had never really needed to give her a pet name or an endearing term. She had done it one or twice, but it did not stick. There was always so much love in her voice when she said her name.

Nanoha knew it. There were some very simple things that made Nanoha happy. Hearing Fate's voice just saying her name was one of them.

For Fate, saying Nanoha's name had been the beginning of discovering what love meant.

Because they had chosen the day before to unify their names for a lifetime and more.

The day before the day that marked another year since Fate had given her answer to Nanoha.

Because they wanted to wake up married to that milestone in their lives.

To the day she had said her name.

Today, standing again face to face by the ocean, in another planet, with years of memories together, with two daughters and having given themselves to each other, they smiled at the image of their nine-year-old selves, sure this moment now, was the new prologue for the rest of their lives.

"Fate-chan."

"Nanoha."


	19. Epilogue (2nd): The Takamachi-Harlaown Family

"Have you considered what you want to do when your leave ends, Fate?"

* * *

Fate knew the time for this question would come and she had considered it at length. The past few months the paradigm of her life had changed.

Job-wise she had gone in a matter of weeks from going all out ripping through enemies across all the known universe, to a desk job as her body went through all the expected and unexpected changes of bringing a new life.

Right before she started her maternity leave, she was sure she would drive herself crazy not having to go to work, and she could not have been more wrong. Of course, she spent much more time with Vivio. And Nanoha, who had been pampering her every single moment. It did not make her feel useless or helpless, it made her feel loved.

There had been the occasional days with morning sickness but keeping up with the regular checkups with Shamal and under Nanoha's strict supervision of what she ate, the classes they both attended and the proper exercising and the hours she slept it all meant Fate behaved exemplary well under the new conditions of her life.

There were so many special moments, like that day a little after Vivio had her not-a-real-daughter identity conflict, when Fate had felt the baby kicking for the first time. She would never forget Vivio's expression when Fate led her hand to feel the kicks.

When the baby finally came home, it was a beautiful and chaotic disruption to their life. Their sleeping times were jumbled, but they became a great team taking care of her. Diaper tasks, bath operations, clothing tactics. Sargeant Nanoha was crazy fun ordering private Vivio and private Fate the scheduled activities for project baby. It helped a lot that Nanoha had also gotten her own maternity leave —between the technicalities and having important friends on board, plus the vacation days she had never taken— to spend with Fate.

Fate couldn't remember a time where she spent so much time with Nanoha as they did in the couple of months before and after Vivio's little sister was born.

They would spend so much time talking and enjoying a regular home life. They talked so much it would seem they had spent an entire lifetime apart. They talked and laughed about their past, about their friends, about their jobs, their dreams.

Of course, they made the time for their private time together, which came with new challenges and surprises. If Fate thought for a second that the changes in her body would somehow detract Nanoha, she was proven wrong.

Repeatedly.

They talked a lot about Vivio, growing up —and her powers growing with her as well— and about her little sister as well.

They talked a lot while choosing the name for their daughter, which they finally agreed after having her at home for a few days and, surprisingly, from Vivio's suggestion.

With the natural innocence and straightforward logic of a child, and her growing knowledge about magic, Vivio had asked her mothers about their elements. It seemed like a random question, but they both took the time and explained to her the nature of each of their magic, and Vivio left satisfied with the answer, so Nanoha and Fate kept talking to each other about possible names for the baby, until Vivio just came up to them again, brining a piece of paper and a pencil.

"You told me my baby sis was able to come here because of love and magic. So I thought about the things you love. I know you love me very much but my name is mine. The other thing you both love is flying in the sky. Fate-mama, your magical power makes you the lightning that comes from the sky and Nanoha-mama you don't have an element, but your most powerful magic attack, which Fate-mama and I know very well _hehe_ is named after the stars that are also in the sky. You can name the baby something that means all that."

Neither Fate nor Nanoha had dared interrupt their daughter and her explanation.

After carefully writing the three kanjis for star, sky and thunder on the piece of paper Vivio had brought with her, she showed it to them. Fate and Nanoha looked at each other astounded.

Nanoha looked at Fate and she nodded, understanding the question.

"Vivio, you have given your baby sister her perfect name," Nanoha tenderly cupped Vivio's cheek. "Thank you."

And so it was decided. Seikurai, the starry sky thunder.

When the quest for finding the baby's name was over, they also spent days talking about getting a larger house, where each of their daughters could have their own room, they could recover the guest room and have a larger backyard. They talked about trading Fate's sports car for a minivan, but Nanoha wouldn't let her even consider it. They would have both.

And of course they talked about the future and Fate's job.

* * *

"I'm ready to go back to work. I don't have plans on completely retiring anytime soon, but I do not know how long I can keep up doing what I was doing before, though. I love my job, but not nearly as much I love Nanoha and our daughters... The couple of weeks before Seikurai was born, I realized that working at the central offices wasn't half bad. I can't imagine leaving them for weeks now on a regular basis, with all the risks implied. I intend to maintain the purpose of my job, though. Protect the peace and security, especially for children in danger. I believe I will find a way to do it, but not necessarily as an Enforcer anymore."

"I see," Hayate drummed her fingers as if plotting some sketchy scheme. It would not be the first time a young mage retired from the front lines at such an early age. It usually happened due to severe injuries or to recover a more normal life. Hayate was glad Fate's case applied to the latter.

"This came in for you a few weeks ago, I wanted to wait until your leave was over to give it to you. But I think it's time."

Hayate handed Fate an envelope and waited as the Enforcer took out the letter and read it carefully. It was clear Fate read the letter a couple of times before turning her gaze back to Hayate.

"Congratulations Executive Commodore Takamachi-Harlaown."

"Th-thank you," Fate held the paper that contained her promotion firmly in her hands a bit overwhelmed while Hayate continued.

"But that's not the only reason I asked to meet with you. This is." Hayate handed Fate another letter.

Without waiting for Fate to actually finish reading it, Hayate started explaining its content.

"You know how the Bureau is constantly adjusting its needs. With the increasing need for Tactical Intelligence experts across the different worlds, it has been deemed imperative we find someone that can manage an adjoint agency based in Midchilda that can handle such matters. The Bureau is looking for a high ranked officer with impeccable trajectory, and of course, experience on the field in tactical and intelligence operations. That someone would be on the field occasionally but mostly would require to administer the resources efficiently and smartly as well as relay the results to the Bureau. That person will also be in charge of leading a project aimed to identify and neutralize risk situations before they actually become a situation. As you can see a whole new division is being set up and we need someone we can fully trust to command it. Think of it as the time to bring back Riot Force 6, but pumped with steroids. It's a much more ambitious project now."

"Are you interviewing me for a job, Colonel Yagami?" Fate taunted.

"You are my top choice. I can't think of anyone more suited for it. It's yours if you want it. You have worked very hard to be where you are. No one deserves it more than you. Now that I know you were ready to step aside as an Enforcer wilfully, and wanted something more like this, I don't see any reason not to offer you the job."

"How soon do you need an answer?"

"For you, take all the time you need." Hayate solemnly stood up, exchanged their salute and extended Fate's hand to shake.

"Does it come with access to that mystery place you took us?" Fate winked at Hayate.

"Give a hug and kiss to Vivio and my goddaughter," Hayate bidded goodbye to her with a slightly repressed smile and a playful wink.

* * *

A bullet of wild blond hair grasped to her knees as soon as Fate opened the front door of her home.

"Fate-mama! My baby sis called my name!"

Fate picked Vivio up and walked towards the kitchen following the amazing smell of surely another of Nanoha's divine creations while letting her daughter tell her all about her sister calling her name, which probably was too soon and just a babble, but Fate was certainly not going to erase that smile from Vivio.

"I had some time and wanted to prepare the celebration cake," Nanoha smiled as soon as she saw Fate enter, with Vivio in her arms and largely exaggerating sniffing the air. She waited until Fate checked up on their youngest daughter sound asleep in the bassinet strategically placed where she was safe just outside the kitchen range but still under Nanoha's radar, before welcoming Fate with a short, but deep kiss.

Fate couldn't hide the puzzled look in her face and gently asked Vivio to set the table. Even if certain people -Vita- had teased her several times about her having been affected by "baby brain", Fate was completely sure she was not missing any celebration that day. No birthday, no anniversary, no celebration she was possibly missing.

"But how did you know? I was only about to tell you and ask for your opinion."

"How can there be an opinion, Fate-chan? It's a great award! I can't believe it, I mean it's a grant and a job. But I am really excited!"

Nanoha bursted into excitement, which was indeed contagious, but Fate remained puzzled.

"Wait. Award. Grant. Job? What are you talking about?"

"The Legendary Admirals Prime Award. I got it. They want me to launch off the training project I had been working on, but on a large scale. It's part of a new division they are setting up. I have to meet the three admirals and Carim in a few days to go over the essentials and pitch my project to them but..." Nanoha couldn't finish her sentence and just looked eagerly at Fate, who just drew her in for a massive hug.

"That's awesome! I am so proud of you, Nanoha," Fate rushed in to capture her lips.

She felt Nanoha sliding her hands down her back, until a sudden sound from the living room reminded them where they were.

"So, it seems to me now you were talking about something else. What were you talking about, my wish, my love, you want my opinion on what?"

"Well, this and this." Fate handed Nanoha both letters she had received from Hayate.

After speedreading both letters, Nanoha placed the papers on the counter and grasped the flaps of Fate's jacket and pulled close to her. "Executive Commodore Harlaown, huh? That sounds sexy and powerful," Nanoha whispered the last part seductively into the blonde's ear.

"Takamachi-Harlaown," Fate pulled her again into a longer, deeper kiss, while Nanoha linked her fingers behind her neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, looking directly into Fate's intense eyes.

Fate nodded with determination and rested her forehead on Nanoha's, holding her by the waist.

"I love my job as an Enforcer and it made sense at one time in my life. Traveling everywhere, new adventures, knowing I was helping someone, making a difference. Here, I can make a difference too. I can help by making sure more people make a difference too, like you do... and most importantly, I can do what I love most. Being with you and our daughters. Each time I was away, I was always aching to come back to you two. I think now fully I understand why you passed up so many promotions and remained here as an Instructor. You did it for Vivio and for me. And now I want to do it, for all four of us. I want to be here and now I have an amazing opportunity to work and be here. I know it's inevitable there will be times we will have to face dangers, but in the meantime... I just want to wake up every day next to you."

"Wait, you mentioned a new division?"

"And the letter Hayate gave you mentions a new division…"

"Seems we are going to have a lot of fun," they completed reading into each other's minds.

* * *

Fate wasn't sure she would ever get used to the absurd size of her new office. She had never understood the need of overcompensating the size of desks and chairs in politics.

The sudden beep of her screen comm interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, Shari?"

"Captain Taka...I mean your wif... no, Captain Har...uhmmm…"

"It's me Fate-chan!" Nanoha's face appeared in front of Shari's face by the time Fate had already risen from her desk to open her door.

"Thank you, Shari. For future reference, Captain Takamachi-Harlaown is fine," Fate told her distraught assistant, trying to hide her amusement as she gestured to Nanoha to come in.

Nanoha took a good look at Fate's office and walked directly to her executive chair and sat down spinning the chair while Fate looked at her thoroughly amused.

The grand desk was certainly the point of attention when entering. A good portion of the office was occupied by two couches, a single seat and a tea table. The windows, rising from floor to ceiling occupied what would be the two exterior walls, giving the office not only an enormous source of light, but a privileged top wide view to the training fields. She also noticed a discreet door in between the bookcases of the only wall, surely for a private bathroom.

"It's way too much."

"I think it suits you just fine Fate-chan."

"How are you settling in? I was planning to visit you later today," Fate chuckled.

Fate walked up to her and leaned on the edge of her desk while Nanoha kept looking around until she stopped and took a look at Fate's trio of portraits in the office credenza behind her desk.

"These have followed you everywhere," Nanoha observed.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. There were no bittersweet feelings anymore looking at them.

"I am glad, because I have something for you," Nanoha said as she handed her a carefully wrapped small parcel.

Fate looked at her surprised and opened her present and Nanoha could see her smile lighting up immediately.

Fate observed it in detail. A candid picture of Nanoha and her walking out of the cathedral, holding hands and looking at each other, while Vivio cling dearly to her neck and Nanoha kept Seikurai close to her chest.

"It's absolutely beautiful. Arigato, Nanoha."

Nanoha stood up and kissed her briefly on the lips and headed out.

Fate couldn't help gazing at her in her new uniform as she walked out. Her eyes lingered a little too much on Nanoha's legs.

" _One of these days... You. And Me. And that ridiculously large desk of yours,"_ Nanoha sentenced as she opened the door. "Will I see you at lunch?"

She did ask that part out loud, turning briefly to wink at her, just in time to hear Fate's answer, before closing the door behind her.

"Of course. Can't wait for it..."

A fraction of a second later Fate couldn't help but realize she had been tricked into saying yes to both things and blushed up to her ears.

Smiling, Fate looked again at the portrait in her hand and placed it with the other three, before sitting down and turning to her screen to review her plan for the day. She had barely read two lines of the blinking pending messages when she turned again and picked up the portrait and placed it on her desk in a privileged position just by the side of her screen. That would refrain her from thinking everything she would do to _her wife_ on her desk. _._.

She still found herself amused at the notion of referring to Nanoha as her wife. And of course the notion of her being Nanoha's wife.

Taking a deep breath, she focused again on her screen. She had a lot of work to do, especially if she wanted to be on time for lunch with Nanoha.

_The End..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear reader for joining and making it to the ending of this story, I hope you liked it.
> 
> And for any old readers, thanks again. I loved jumping again into this story, I am very happy with the result.


End file.
